Transgressions of Fate
by Ragnar-Pendon
Summary: haha.... soooo long without an update.... looking back, i guess i can't blame myself for stopping this :D after all, the story's gone to hell :D
1. Chapter 01: Trials of Youth

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC  
  
TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE  
  
By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)  
  
Chapter 01: Trials of Youth  
  
A man and a young woman were sitting on the floor with crossed legs on a dark room, inside the Mage's Academy. A single flame flying between them was the only illumination provided. The girl was wearing a white hooded robe, had fiery red hair and was sweating rather profusely.  
  
_ Stay focused, don't let your mind wander... focus.  
Keep your eye and thoughts on the flame._  
  
Freya allowed herself to be drawn by the hypnotic voice that guided her into discovering the magic within her. Concentrating on the small flame dancing between her and the voice, making it grow and shrink at her will.  
  
Freya Storm-Crow hated her name, she might have some respect for it, but still can't help hating it. Being named after a goddess did bring high expectations from everyone you meet, after all; and her friends used to torment her at every birthday by calling their gifts "offerings" and bowing down at her feet during Novice classes.  
  
Now, at her sixth year in the Academy, the time has come for her to finally get the respect she deserves, if she passes this exam, she will officially be an apprentice to a real Wizard. All she needs to do is to keep the flame stable for five more minutes.  
  
The little ball of fire flickered.  
  
_ Freya Storm-Crow! Stay your mind! Do you wish to remain a Novice for another year? Focus!  
  
_ Panicking, Freya brought the full force of her concentration into the flame, which shortly proved to be a mistake. The flame suddenly roared into an indescribably hot wall of liquid fire, threatening to burn the entire room. Falling back with a shriek, Freya let go of her concentration, instantly extinguishing the flame.  
  
Before she even started to stand up, a man in Wizard's uniform hurried towards her and slapped her on the face, hard.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA AT ALL WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE?! YOU COULD HAVE BURNED THE WHOLE ACADEMY TO THE GROUND!" Kareel, yelled at her.  
  
Regaining his composure, he then said "A firewall spell that powerful must not be attempted without the right amount of experience and knowledge if not guidance! You must not try that again!" he said rather sternly.  
  
Still wincing from the pain and unable to contain her tears, Freya asked, "Did I fail?"  
  
After a time of what could have been an eternity, Kareel finally replied with a grunt and a wave of his hand. "You passed."  
  
"YES!" this time the tears were that of joy. Running towards Kareel, she threw herself at him, laughing and kissing him on the cheeks. Finally, she has the chance to really show those people that she can be worthy of her name.  
  
Putting Freya down was not easy, Kareel had to pry her arms away from him, "Now stop that, child. I may be your cousin, albeit a distant one, but that doesn't mean I'm granting you any favors. First of all, I let you pass because the power you displayed back there was too great for any Novice to handle. I wasn't the one who maintained the flame from the start, you did, and that gives you some merit. Second, although your mind has wavered, you were still able to give life to the flame, I know of only one Wizard who can do that, and such talents are not to be wasted.  
  
"I'm putting you under the guidance of Wizard Ledon and Wizardess Mesh'shin. I'm also putting you under a watch list; you may have passed, but only on a technicality. You are now an Apprentice-Mage, child, but I am still responsible for the lives that you might jeopardize in accidents during your training"  
  
Taking out pen, paper, ink, and some wax, Kareel wrote a letter to Wizard Ledon and Mesh'shin. Neatly folding the two pieces of paper, he sealed them with the melted wax and then safeguarded the seals with a Self-Destruct spell. Should anyone, but the people whom the letters addressed, open them... the letters would burn to ash.  
  
"Take these letters of my recommendation to Ledon and Mesh'shin tomorrow, they alone are to open it and no one else, not even you child. Those two letters are guarded by spells, open them, and your chances of becoming an Apprentice-Mage this year will disappear. Is that understood?" Kareel's look at her was rather menacing.  
  
Gulping, Freya can only nod.  
  
-------------------------  
  
In her room, Freya kept the letters in a secret compartment in her underwear drawer. Anyone but a pervert would expect to find anything useful here; and should that certain pervert – or anyone, for that matter – opens that compartment in the wrong way, they would be in for a very nasty surprise.  
  
Smiling to herself that she finally can be a Mage, Freya went to the shower to wash herself of the day's dirt. Unbuttoning the top of her robe, she let it slide down to the floor, next, she then slid off her skirt and took her shirt off. Looking at the mirror, Freya had forgotten that she was wearing a bra today. Blushing to herself, and then scolding herself for even blushing, she reached behind her, unhooking it. Slipping it off, she wondered why her breasts took the sweet liberty of growing just now. She's a late bloomer, as some of her relatives once said; she was seventeen at the time when she started to grow breasts.  
  
Still, blushing at her body was rather embarrassing. It was perfectly normal for a woman to grow these things, and even if she waited for a rather long time to be finally recognized as a grown woman, THIS WAS ABSOLUTELY NORMAL!  
  
Letting out a deep breath and thinking about how it was a good day, Freya finally calmed herself down... Tomorrow, she was going to be an Apprentice, nothing was going to dampen her mood tonight.  
  
Turning on the shower, letting a steady stream of water come out, and the sound of the water hitting the tiles, Freya took the time to congratulate Elonis, in her mind, on such a great idea. No other city in Midgard has such a thing as a shower.  
  
But then, Elonis always was a lazy boy, she thought as she scrubbed herself with soap. He probably became an Alchemist and a Blacksmith at the same time just so he can make things that will make him avoid work. But yet again, considering the time and work involved in the becoming any of the two, that was rather... ironic. She missed him though and wondered what he has been doing since he sent the... blueprints? ... for the shower system to the City Council.  
  
Still... smiling on the thought that she no longer has to climb a flight of stairs just to fill up a tub for a bath, Freya just let the water sprinkle all over and wash away the day's sweat and dirt.  
  
Turning off the shower and drying herself out with a towel, Freya put on her nightgown, a gift from Elonis that went with the shower blueprints. Looking at the mirror again, she wondered if Mother had told him the news of her growth. The thing fits her perfectly! Even the cups fit! How could he have known her size? She wasn't even sure herself! Even the silky black dress with silver floral embroidery that encircled her hips and spiraled down to the hem looked as if it was made especially for her!  
  
Fuming and turning crimson at the same time, she wanted to scream at her mother right then and now. Elonis was just a friend to her and she had no right to push the two of them together! But still, it was a nice dress... that cooled her down a bit. At least Elonis had the heart to send her a gift.  
  
Lying down on her bed and pulling the sheets over her, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.  
  
What she didn't know, was that outside the city walls, weapons are bared for battle as the gates opened to welcome the events... that would change her life. 


	2. Chapter 02: Awakenings

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC  
  
TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE  
  
By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)  
  
Chapter 02: Awakenings  
  
Freya was brought awake by a sudden thud on the door.  
  
Hastily putting on her casual clothes, Freya dispersed the shields that she made all over the room – a trick that she learned from Kareel – no one enters, and no one comes out without her permission.  
  
"Coming!" she shouted towards the door. Now who would be up at this time of the night?  
  
Opening the door, Freya was greeted by utter chaos. Outside her room, there was a big battle going on. She probably wasn't able to hear the noise because the shields also kept all sounds outside – to keep her asleep. The thud was from a dead soldier hitting the door; his body sprawled at her feet.  
  
Suppressing a gasp and summoning all her courage, she took out the knife and quarterstaff that she always kept besides her door. If anyone was to attack Geffen, they will have to take on the Wizard's Guild! Mage or not, she was not going to let anyone take her home.  
  
Freya was running towards the soldiers and Wizards – she didn't want any unwanted fights until there was someone to cover her – when a man in armor suddenly confronted her. Drawing her knife and readying her staff, she knew she didn't have any choice but to fight.  
  
Blocking a sword with her quarterstaff, Freya plunged her knife into the man's heart. She didn't know what happened next, but the next thing she knew, she was on the floor because of an insanely strong punch to her face.  
  
But that was impossible! She stabbed his heart! Then, she knew, with a careful look into the man's helmet, there was no flesh at all. He was just bones and steel. Pulling out her knife and throwing it aside along with her staff, he started towards her.  
  
Freya was never the type to be afraid of everything, she was no giddy girl who jumps at every frog that crosses her path. But, she was terrified now. Looking behind her, wondering why she can't back up any further, she found herself against a wall. There was no way out... The thing was going to kill her, and she has no way of defending herself.  
  
Magic!  
  
Kareel's lessons started to race through her mind as she struggled to find a way to stop the thing from getting to her.  
  
Then, without conscious thought or motivation, she brought up her hand, and she was holding a bright white ball of energy. She didn't know what it was, nor for the moment, cared. She didn't have any more time to be curious; she brought her arms back, and with all her might, threw the thing into the walking corpse. It flew through the air faster that she could see, but to her, it seemed forever to finally hit home.  
  
When the ball finally hit the Undead, the result was something she didn't expect. There was a great bang that was heard over all the noise of battle and it blew a hole into the thing's head. And within moments, the Undead crumbled into the floor as a pile of ash.  
  
The whole corridor went silent as the living looked at Freya's direction, wondering where that strange explosion came from.  
  
The attacking Undead, however, seemed to know exactly who caused it. One of them, a zombie with only one eyeball and his last bits of flesh, pointed towards her and gave off a howl, screaming, "THERE SHE ISSS! FREYA STORM- CROW!" and with that, every Undead inside the building started to make a mad dash towards her, swords and claws bared, killing everyone in their path, howling blood-curling screams that would make the living weep.  
  
That sound, coming from a dead man, was enough to make her hackles rise. The grave knows her name, and it was going to take her.  
  
Bringing up all her concentration, trying to summon that ball again, she found herself clawing at air. There was no hope for her now... she was going to die.  
  
Suddenly, the Undead close to the rear of the attack was met with a violent display of light as hundreds of Spirit flew from all directions striking them down one by one. These orbs were different from the one she created just minutes ago. As hers was a ball of energy, these were spirits called to aid the living to fend off the dead.  
  
The Wizards have finally arrived!  
  
When the Undead finally saw what was happening behind them, they turned their attention to the newcomers. Some of the remaining attackers brought up their weapons, intent on killing whoever that tried to stop them. They were just brought down with more Spirits and bolts of fire.  
  
Some, however, were not distracted by the Wizards' arrival. They just continued on their path towards her. Looking behind them, Freya knew that the Wizards would not be able to reach her in time.  
  
_This isn't happening!  
  
Not when my life was just about to come together at last!  
  
No! I won't let it end like this!  
  
Damn it! I wanna live!  
  
_"DON'T COME NEAR ME!!!"  
  
The fighting became fiercer as the Wizards summoned even more Spirits.  
  
They wouldn't make it.  
  
She screamed with all her might, holding up her hand as tears took away her sight. She wanted to live. She wanted to get away from all this. Geffen was home, they have no right to take it. She was not going to give up.  
  
In that moment, something in her changed, she suddenly became calm, at peace. There was nothing in the world now, just her, the void and the Magic.  
  
_Leave us alone! You don't belong here!  
  
_"BE GONE!!!"  
  
Light exploded from her outstretched palm, consuming every one of the Undead as it passed through their rotting bodies, burning them to ash... and a great explosion shook the whole corridor as it cracked the wall behind her, the floor, and all the other walls that was in its path.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
It was hopeless. Ledon figured that everyone in this part of the Academy was dead. There was just too many, holding this corridor would be foolhardy.  
  
Summoning more Spirit Orbs to his side, flinging them with us much power that remained in him, he shouted more orders to the five Mages beside him. "Mages! Ready your fire spells! Conserve your energy!" fire wouldn't do much against these things, but it was the best thing that the young Mages can throw without exhausting themselves, summoning spirits was no easy task.  
  
He was getting tired. Soon, they will have no choice but to fall back.  
  
"Satori! Teisho! If you can still handle it, keep summoning!" Satori and Teisho were the only real Wizards with him, all the others were fighting on the streets or otherwise searching for survivors in the dorm rooms around the Academy and the buildings in the city.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a girl scream, "DON'T COME NEAR ME!!!"  
  
So there is a survivor, there's still hope!  
  
"Everyone! Give it all you got! We have to reach that girl!" fighting with renewed strength, Ledon started to cast a volley of Fire Bolts in every direction in front of him, slicing through some of the dead. It just wasn't enough! He has to reach the girl!  
  
"Everyone! Use your Soul Strikes! We don't have much time! We're that girl's only hope!" and with that, Spirits started to fly through the air with wild abandon, knocking back most of the Undead and destroying some of them, but they still kept coming.  
  
It was probably too late. The girl must be dead by now. They took too long just trying to hold the Undead back.  
  
And the girl screamed.  
  
"BE GONE!!!"  
  
There was a flash, then an explosion that brought him off balance and knocked some of his companions to the floor. After what seemed an eternity of fighting, it was all over in just seconds.  
  
The Undead horde, which was filling the whole corridor shoulder to shoulder just a few moments ago, has just turned to ash.  
  
It didn't take long for Ledon to realize that the source of that power was from the young woman that was making her way towards them. From the way she walked, he can tell that she was determined about something; he just couldn't decipher what that something was.  
  
When she reached them, Ledon held her by the shoulder and asked her as calmly as possible, "Who are you, child? And do you know anything about that flash of light just moment ago?"  
  
"My name is Freya Storm-Crow, and I intend to rid this city of every one of the Undead. If you wish to live, let me go and leave me alone with my business."  
  
It would seem that there would be no reasoning with this girl, Freya. Powerful as she was, though, he didn't thing that she would be able to handle all that was going on outside. "You look injured, let me at least tend to your face, it must hurt a lot." He tried to be as gentle sounding as possible.  
  
"My face is fine, now let me go."  
  
Now, he was irritated, "Now look, child! Those are big words coming from someone as young such as you! I am Wizard Ledon Meondes, head of all of Geffen's military affairs! I have seen more battles in my lifetime than you will ever see in two of yours! And I say that you stay!"  
  
This time, Freya grabbed his hand that held her shoulder and turned her face towards him. For the first time in a very long time, Ledon felt fear. Her eyes bore a clear message that if he didn't let go... she will kill him. But that wasn't what frightened him, it was the power that he felt within her. He wouldn't dare to fathom what he felt right now in this girl for fear that he might never come out of it. Looking at the faces around him, he could see that his companions could feel it as well, one of the Mages, a girl around fifteen even backed up against the wall as she started to whimper.  
  
His grip on her loosened as that icy chill ran up his spine and through his chest. He didn't like what he was feeling right now, maybe no one does, but if what he sensed in this girl was released all at once... may the gods help them all.  
  
All he could do was pray as he watched her go out the Dorm's gate and into battle. 


	3. Chapter 03: The Crusader

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC  
  
TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE  
  
By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)  
  
Chapter 03: The Crusader  
  
His sword cut bodies in two as the hammer in his other hand smashed heads like over-ripe melons while his friend's, Meshido, staff striking down the enemy with a flash of light.  
  
Any normal enemy would have fallen back outside the walls to regroup and attack all over again, but the enemy attacking Geffen was no normal enemy.  
  
Howls from the dead getting louder the longer they stayed in one place. They couldn't hold their ground, but if he was to die now, he intends to send as many of these lifeless Undead to the abyss as he can.  
  
He had been in battles before, and most of them were against the Undead. He knew that the only way to beat them is to exterminate every last one of them in an area. These things will not stop for any reason at all, and the worse thing is, some of the Undead has the ability to turn you into one of them if ever they kill you. He would rather have his dick cut off that to let that fate visit him.  
  
His men started to scatter around the battlefield, if this keeps up, they'll be slaughtered. Forming a plan while he and Meshido fell back close between a bakeshop and a jewel vendor, Kevin started to shout orders to his men.  
  
"RALLY TO ME YOU ASS-BITING BUFFOONS!!! HERE!!! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE ANOTHER DAY TO SCREW YOUR WIFE AND GIRLFRIENDS AGAIN, REGROUP HERE!!!", he roared. Those words seemed to make a rather sour impression on Meshido. Curses never were pleasant to any Priest's ear.  
  
It took a minute or two for five Pronteran Swordsmen and two archers, one of which was from Payon, to come to his location. That was a start, but not enough to draw the Undead's attention towards them.  
  
"YOU TURD-HEADS!!! YOU WANNA DIE, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS?! IF YOU DON'T WANNA DIE THAT EARLY... RALLY TO ME, YOU PORING-KISSERS!!! TO ME!!!"  
  
The last one had a better effect on the men, it would seem. As a flood of men bearing swords, pikes, bows and the occasional kitchen and/or butcher knife flocked towards his location. Nodding to Meshido, who nodded back, he only had seconds to see him fold his hands in prayer as Kevin rushed to the front lines, joining the men as they kept the Undead from interrupting Meshido's spell.  
  
A head exploded as an arrow hit it between a skeleton's eye sockets... so the stories about silver and the Undead were true, after all. Reminding himself that he should have a sword like that made, Kevin then slammed his hammer straight to the face of an approaching zombie, giving it a rather comical look as it stammered backwards and fell. He could have laughed at the sight if the pressure on his life wasn't so great right now.  
  
Returning the hammer back into the hoop by his side, Kevin took out his big, round shield, which he kept at his back. To some men, it would be the biggest shield they ever saw. The thing is large enough that when it was on his back, you can still see it clearly enough. When he wasn't using it, he can hardly move his arms backwards or bend over backwards for that matter. When asked by his peers as to why he keeps such a cumbersome thing, he would only look at them and grin.  
  
A shield was more for just keeping your face from being smashed open by some punk with a sword; it was also as good for offensive purposes as well as defensive, as the two skeletons and three zombies that were flying in the air just found out. His shield, however, has another special feature, should any servant of the Shadow make contact with it... they fly off like a bird, and if they touch it longer than is necessary ... they burn to a crisp. That would probably be the effect to the Undead if they were touched by anything blessed by a little Holy Water and some spells. Kevin, however brought his shield out for a whole different reason than to bash heads with it...  
  
He was starting to enjoy using his shield when, suddenly, the Undead started to give in to violent convulsions. Those that can still carry a voice gave off a shriek that would make any softer man scurry to the nearest hole. Swords dropped to the ground as their Undead owners could no longer find the strength to carry them, their arms outstretched to the sky as if begging for mercy as they were bombarded by Meshido's spell.  
  
Wasting no time, Kevin slammed the ground with his shield, its holy properties causing the exorcism spell to surge in power, increasing its area of effect and power. As soon as he did that, the invaders started to... shrivel, for lack of a better word. Even the bony ones started to crunch in on themselves.  
  
Giving the ground one last whack of his shield, all the Undead within range of the spell crumpled on the ground.  
  
The battle for this part of the city, it would seem, is over. But there were still the Eastern and Northern gates to attend to. His scouts have reported that the Wizards have cleared out most of the Southern side and saved their precious Academy – the Well of Wisdom alone knows why they value that place so much – but there are still some areas that cannot approach without soldier support.  
  
Approaching the nearest soldier, he told him his orders. "Gather our wounded and have them tended with whatever healing is necessary. For the Undead, gather their bodies..." giving the soldier a look, he then said, "... and burn them... thoroughly" A part of him didn't like that last order; these were once people, after all, but it was necessary, the Undead have a bad habit of coming back for more punishment.  
  
"Meshido, are you all right? Odin's Eye, mate, that spell was bigger than the last ones you used to conjure up" a spell like that usually required a great deal of energy. Kevin always did wonder how the man could stand up after casting at such a magnitude.  
  
"I may not be as thick skinned as you are, Kevin, but at least I have brains enough not to overexert myself." he then continued in the same line, "... you're too rash, running into battle like that. What if you are killed before the spell peaks? You're the only person I know who has the power and skill to use that preposterously huge shield of yours – I have no idea how you can handle such a thing! You have better be careful next time because I will not pull you back from the brink all over again, the gods strike me if I pull that stunt all over again!" Meshido went up back on his feet after examining the spell's effect on a skeleton before it was dragged away. Then he added, "... and don't swear!"  
  
Brushing off his friend's concerns, Kevin examined the battle's aftermath. He's been dead before, or at least, he believes he was; Meshido calls it, "being in the brink". And always, when he does get himself impaled, burned, stabbed, crushed, beheaded, and well, etc. Meshido was there to piece him back together and bring his ass back to the land of the living. And if ever he is killed off for good, well, everybody dies, even when he has one of Prontera's best Priests to help him.  
  
Meshido then turned his way and said, "Anyway, I don't understand why you swear and curse so much, Kevin. I thought that Crusaders like you walk in the path of righteousness the same way we Servants do", that was an old question, one that usually merits the answer that Kevin was about to give.  
  
"First of all, Crusaders aren't like you Priests when it comes to fighting. Crusaders carry swords while the Servants prohibit it within their ranks. Second, I'm not a Crusader anymore, remember? Third, I'm not righteous, so, what I say or do is not of you're bloody concern." that was rather bitter, maybe even for someone like him. That story was set for later, however, when he caught a glimpse of something red to his left.  
  
It was the hair of a young girl heading for the Academy's main building, the Wizard's Tower.  
  
Turning to his friend, he found Meshido staring at the girl as if the world has was crumpling in front of his face. He has seen Meshido take on monsters a hundred times his size and Meshido never blinked. Now, he seemed to be at the edge of panic. Seeing his friend like this, Kevin can only wonder what that girl was about.  
  
"Meshido, what's wrong?"  
  
His eyes growing at each word, all that Meshido can say was, "The gods help us... that girl..." grabbing his shirt, his face pale, he then went on, "we have to stop that girl!"  
  
He wasn't himself. "Meshido! What in the Fenrir's fang is wrong with you?" he then proceeded to shaking the man. "Wake up, Meshido!"  
  
"Kevin! We must follow that girl! I sense great power within her and I do not think that it is just magic that is at work within her." taking his staff, Meshido then made a mad sprint towards the kid.  
  
Growling with frustration, Kevin tried to fathom the current situation. There was a battle going on in the city, and the only person who can help him get rid of the Undead was running after a pipe dream.  
  
Ah, screw it!!! I might as well...  
  
"Meshido!!!" shouting after his friend, Kevin ran after him.  
  
Meshido heard his friend cry out after him. At that moment, he didn't care. If that girl will do what he thinks she is going to do, the Undead would be the least of their problems.  
  
The girl was at the gates of the Tower when he finally realized how powerful she really was. Stopping at around a hundred yards from her, he can already sense the immensity of the magic within her.  
  
Meshido has been afraid before, but never like this. He couldn't move or even take another breath as he witnessed the girl gather the power to her fingertips as she tore the gates apart with... unbelievably, he couldn't decipher what element it was... that, above all made him go pale. He knew every element in existence, in this world and the next, no amount of knowledge had prepared him for what he felt and witnessed at that moment.  
  
The girl just kept on going inside the building despite the falling bricks that were once the Tower's outer walls. Any piece of rock that went in her way was simply flung aside by the same inexplicable force.  
  
Seeing that Kevin was still a while back, his heavy armor probably slowing him down, Meshido gathered all of what's left of his courage and followed the girl as she walked into the Wizard's Tower. 


	4. Chapter 04: The Soul of Geffen

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC  
  
TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE  
  
By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)  
  
Chapter 04: The Soul of Geffen  
  
Freya went up the stairs of the Wizard's Tower not feeling how tired her legs are. She can only feel the pulsating force that is beating within her veins. She doesn't know what it was, it wasn't magic, she was sure of that, but it gave her power, and with that power, she can take on anything.  
  
The walls surrounding her started feeling as if they were about to melt as she kept on climbing the narrow staircase to Geffen's source of Magic, it's heart. If she can channel the energies that flow through it, her power can reach beyond the city's borders. With it, she can even destroy Glast Heim itself from where she stands. Smiling at the prospect, she continued on to her destination.  
  
Facing the huge blocked door that stands between her and the Soul of Geffen, wondering who would have crafted such an intricate thing of art. She traced the golden leaf-patterned gilt that decorates the door while looking at the sunburst pattern that symbolizes Geffen's power and duty to the world.  
  
_ Inside lies the greatest power granted to man by the gods. Enter with a pure heart and pure intentions. Enter with neither, and suffer your fate.  
_  
And below that...  
  
_To guard and to guide. Geffen will stand as a bastion against the Shadow  
and the Grave... the Watcher of the Fates.  
_  
She always did wonder what that last line meant. It was once said that Geffen was the focus point of man's destiny. At the moment, she didn't care.  
  
Placing her palm on the door, she blasted it apart.  
  
Now, she probably would never know what those lines meant as she walked inside a long hall, amidst the falling debris.  
  
Striding inside, her footsteps echoing across the hall, Freya could hear voices as she went onward, coming from the chamber that housed the Soul itself.  
  
_"I won't allow you to take the Soul, you monster! I would rather die!"  
  
_Laughter echoed after as a second voice spoke.  
  
_"Do you absolutely think you can stop me, little wizard? You have no idea what I can do to you. I can make scream for an eternity before I finally end your life. You would even thank me with your last breath for finally releasing you from the bondage of your flesh."  
_  
She can hear the air whistle announcing the casting of a spell and she can feel the ground shake moments after that. That didn't slow her pace, whether or not the Soul falls into someone else's hands, she will have it for herself.  
  
She could hear the second voice say something with a hint of amusement in it.  
  
_"Fool! I have taken worse! Your measly spells and incantations can't faze me, wizard. You can never stop me."_  
  
A weapon was drawn.  
  
Sounds of a fight echoes throughout the hall, joining the sound of her footsteps.  
  
_"Guaaahh!"  
  
_She could hear a scream from the first voice as a sword found its mark.  
  
_"You were a fool to think that you are better than I am, Wizard. You should have stuck to your parlor tricks instead of trying to best me with a sword."  
_  
It appeared that if she doesn't hurry, she would have difficulty trying to take the Soul. She started running forward as she ripped apart the doors, walls, and other obstacles that went in her way. The Soul of Geffen is hers and hers alone; no one deserves its power but her!  
  
She readied herself as she ran up one last flight of stairs.  
  
As she finally reached the considerably small chamber, she saw a man standing next to the Soul of Geffen. She also saw Kareel sprawled on the floor with a pool of his own blood flowing from where he fell – he was barely breathing.  
  
Kareel lifted his head towards her, "Freya, what are you... doing here? You must... leave... now."  
  
Ignoring Kareel and his order to flee, Freya set her eyes on the crystal, the Soul, itself. Even though she stood a good distance away from it, she can still feel it's immense energy flowing through her. The only one that stands in her way was the man with an insolent grin on his face; his eyes carried no soul in them.  
  
"Ah! You must be Freya Storm-Crow" again with the grin, "the Master has told me all about you... So, the Undead outside wasn't able to do their job," his face twisted in disgust, "oh well, they never were... manageable." The way his eyes looked at her made her want to retch.  
  
Kareel stretched his arm in desperation, "Freya, run! He's too powerful!"  
  
The air crackled around her... Focusing the power she gathered around herself, Freya cast it forward towards the man. As she did so, the stone beneath her gave way to an unseen force that screamed towards him. She knew that when it hits him, there wouldn't be much of anything left of him to bury.  
  
The tower shook at the impact; a deafening boom resounded across its halls as a result of the spell hitting its target. It is over; the Soul is as good as hers.  
  
Then, the impossible happened; her spell hit him, but he just stood there as if nothing happened. The injuries that he sustained were obviously severe; his neck was twisted all the way back, his left arm was dislocated and broken at several places, and the whole right portion of his body was just not there.  
  
What startled her more was that when he started to move, his injuries just disappeared. There was no obvious healing, just one moment he was broken, the next, he was complete, like he wasn't even touched.  
  
His grin only widened as he started to walk towards her, his sword drawn.  
  
She couldn't move, his eyes were sapping her strength. Freya tried as hard as she could to move, but she just couldn't find the will to do so. She wanted to run as Kareel had told her to do so, but her legs refuse to move. The confidence and strength that she had found in her new powers has disappeared just as quickly as they have emerged.  
  
His hand found her neck. His grip was terrifying.  
  
She couldn't breath as she felt her feet leave the ground.  
  
Her eyes were focussed on the tip of his sword as it danced in front of her, taunting her about her faith.  
  
She could already feel the blade sliding through her skull as it moved excruciatingly slow under her throat with just moments before it would finally go through her head. Tears welled up her eyes as the thoughts of dying once again visited her mind.  
  
"This is for denying us everything, Keeper!", the man – the monster's grin disappeared as his faced transformed from insolence to rage, his grip tightening around her neck as he said this. "You're going to die for giving us a punishment far more than our crime!"  
  
Suddenly, the air was filled with heat, light, and blood as someone blew off the monster's arm.  
  
Freya flew back several feet before she finally hit the ground gasping for air. She knew she wouldn't last, though. She could feel her body going limp as darkness crept around her; she hoped that death would come quickly, for all the fool that she had been.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meshido's staff was smoldering on the end just after he has cast the most powerful Holy Light spell in his life. His heart racing as he gripped it until his knuckles hurt.  
  
Until this hour, he never knew that beings like this red-haired girl and this man ever existed. But still, he cannot deny the things that he has just seen.  
  
Keeper, somehow, the word tugged at his memory, as if he was supposed to know what it meant.  
  
This was not the time to banter, however, as the creature in man's flesh started to move towards him, amazingly, the thing's injuries ceased to exist before his eyes. Whatever it was, death was reluctant to take this thing.  
  
Summoning all his power, Meshido gathered as much spiritual power as he could onto the end of his staff. If he was going to die today, he'll go down with a fight.  
  
"And who are you, little Priest? Another deluded fool who thinks he can stop the Fateless?" the man took another step, "you should have stayed out of this. This is between us and the Guardians, but since you have just interfered, your life is forfeit."  
  
A cold sweat started to bead on Meshido's forehead, "Tough, I have no intention of dying today, neither will I let you live another sunrise."  
  
The man directed a glare towards the girl's limp form, his eyes filled with hate and his jaws were clenched "I have never seen a sunrise because of the likes of her.  
  
"We just wanted to exist. She and scum like her denied us that right! We have served them for AGES! And what do they repay us with? They throw us into the abyss like useless garbage!"  
  
His sword trembled in his grip, knuckles turning white around the hilt, he turned towards Meshido screaming, "THE GUARDIANS DESERVE OUR BANISHMENT A THOUSAND TIMES A THOUSAND TIMES OVER! AND WHEN THAT TIME IS DONE, THEY WILL SUFFER IT A THOUSAND TIMES MORE!"  
  
Then, his face changed again into that insolent grin, "but enough talk, you will understand soon enough when I send you to the other side," his grin transformed into a smirk, "when I kill you."  
  
Meshido then released all the gathered energy in his staff. The energy flew straight towards the man, knocking him back against the wall, leaving an impression before it crumbled on him. He then took out a blue gem from his coat and clasping it between his hands in prayer, he created a portal that will send the monster to the crater of the farthest volcano.  
  
A bright white pillar enveloped the man as he started to rise from the rubble that was a wall; his face was a bloody mess that quickly became clean as soon as he saw it again. The look in his eyes showed extreme hate and rage. And then, the portal closed and he was gone.  
  
Meshido ran quickly to the girl and pressed his fingers on her neck arteries and found that she was still alive, greatly weakened, but alive. She must have hit her head on the floor when he cast the spell. Moving next to the injured Wizard on the floor, he knew that he had to act quickly before this man breathes his last.  
  
The Wizard was healed halfway when he heard the familiar sound of a portal opening.  
  
He turned around to see the mysterious man coming out with sword raised to cut him. He brought up his staff hoping that it might stop the blow even though he knew that it wouldn't. Meshido offered a quick prayer wishing that he would finally rest in peace.  
  
Suddenly, there was a blur of motion as Kevin's shield flew straight towards the man's head, splitting it in half across the face. The shield finally stopped as it stuck to the wall on the other side of the room. Apparently, Kevin arrived just in time to throw the thing as he was trudging up the stairs, panting and out of breath. That usually happens when you climb fifty floors with a hundred pounds worth of body armor and weapons. Unfortunately for him, the recoil of the throw made him stumble back down the flight of stairs. The corridor echoed with crashing metal and a rather colorful collection of the finest language on this side of the continent. Well, there really was a good use for the thing.  
  
Without a brain, the body slumped towards the ground. However, before it even hit the floor, the man was standing again, with that grin on his face.  
  
_Is there anything that can kill this thing!?  
  
_"Apparently, it is getting too crowded in here." He turned to the Soul of Geffen, "I'll just take this and leave." He stretched his arms towards the crystal, ignoring the Soul's protective barriers.  
  
Then, without Meshido knowing it, the Wizard pulled the man back, his injuries apparently not hindering him while he held the creature in an ill- attempted bear hug.  
  
"Like I said, monster, you're not leaving here with anything!" with that, the Wizard cast his hands forward, reinforcing the crystal's barriers.  
  
The man's mouth twisted in distaste as he broke the Wizard's arm. "You shouldn't have done that, Kareel. Now, I will make you regret everything you ever did in life."  
  
_"You really do love to make dramatics, do you, Degedos?" _A voice suddenly rang across the room. _"That would probably be the reason why you never get the job done."_  
  
"Who are you to judge me?" the man, Degedos, replied.  
  
_"Just get the Soul of Geffen and get this business over with."  
  
_Sneering, Degedos threw Kareel across the floor as he tried to take the crystal. With the barriers doubled, Degedos found it rather difficult to reach the crystal.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, monster!" Meshido cried out as he cast another Holy Light spell with all the remaining energy in him. After that, Meshido found out that he was exhausted. A few lengthy battles, a flight of stairs, healing, and other desperately cast spells usually does that to you.  
  
Degedos was hardly affected however, as he diverted his attention, once again to Meshido around the same time Kevin came running towards Degedos with sword and hammer in hand, his armor apparently taken off for practical reasons.  
  
Blade caught blade as the two battled it out, neither seemed to have an advantage. The only thought in Meshido's mind was how to get rid of the monster that Kevin was fighting. The only thing he could do now was rest and try to regain his strength as he collapsed to the floor.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kareel can hardly move, his injury to his side, although partly healed by the Priest, was still enough to cause pain.  
  
He struggled to get up, though, as he saw another man materialize from the wall. He was probably there the whole time, watching. The way the man dressed made it obvious that he was a Morroc trained Assassin, or made him look like one, something about him just didn't seem to make the cut.  
  
The newcomer apparently used fight between Degedos and the Crusader – judging by the weapons he carried – as a distraction so he can take the Soul of Geffen. It wouldn't take a full Wizard to know that this one was powerful enough to breach the crystal's barriers.  
  
He had to act fast, taking out a red gem from one of his pouches, he used the spell that only members of the Council can use. It was a "for emergency use only" spell. If cast by a ranking Wizard, all the barriers surrounding the Soul of Geffen will dissipate, allowing it to escape back to where it came from... where exactly, nobody knows.  
  
True enough, the wall surrounding them blew apart into a thousand pieces as the protective shields collapsed upon themselves, leaving behind just enough pillars to keep the whole floor from falling on them. Luckily, this was the top floor, the only thing that's going to fall on them would be the roof.  
  
Then, the crystal flew off across the sky at an incredible speed.  
  
The Crusader and Degedos, however, still kept on fighting. The Assassin, on the other hand, didn't seem pleased with the current turn of events. Before he knew it, Kareel's back was on a pillar as he was pinned next to it by a powerful hand.  
  
The Assassin's eyes met his as he struggled to get away from his monstrous grip. Unlike Degedos, this man's eyes showed something in him that he didn't expect from the enemy, especially from a man like this one... envy.  
  
"You should have known by now, Wizard, that there are acts that everyone regrets. I sincerely hope that in the next life, you will have no such experience. Unfortunately, I don't believe in the Afterlife, we Fateless Ones never had the chance to go through such things." With a smile filled with bitterness and... sadness, he reached behind his back.  
  
A short sword appeared in the Assassin's hand.  
  
Kareel's only regret in life was he never had the chance to live it to the fullest, as Freya always wished it to have been.  
  
He can only wish Freya a good life as the sword was driven through his skull and into the stone behind him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Degedos! Enough! There is nothing here for us now!" Sodos called out to the other.  
  
Fishing out a blue gem from his pouches, he crushed it into dust in his palm. Saying the incantations that will send them home to the Rift, he made the portal open while waiting for Degedos to finally finish his fight.  
  
After a few minutes of fighting with the Crusader, he bacame rather impatient.  
  
"Degedos, I don't wish to leave you behind, but if you want, I can always close the portal behind me. You're of no use to us if you're... dead", now that was a strange concept to be applied to a Fateless One, they never die. But then, they never were outside the Rift before. Death probably learns to recognize them as soon as they exit the abyss for too long.  
  
Sodos was never against the notion of dying. In fact, he wanted to die. But not until the Guardians have been dealt with for what they have done to them.  
  
Degedos, his face in a rage because he wasn't able to finish the fight with the Crusader, jumped into the portal with Sodos walking calmly behind, his cloak billowing in the wind, as the portal closed.

* * *

SO HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKED IT? FORGIVE ME IF I PUT ON CAPS LOCK ON THIS BUT IT'S JUST SO YOU MIGHT KNOW THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE...  
  
By the way, Meshido will not be able to resurrect Kareel. This is so because I have put some restrictions on the Resurrection spell (sweat drop). First restriction is that you cannot be resurrected unless you have a blood pact with the church of Prontera. The second is, a Priest cannot bring you back if you have been dead for too long. Third, the Priest also has to know you in order to identify your spirit and he also has to be at good condition to do so.  
  
My thanks to Byakko, Nightraven Rue, and Tom Valor for giving me their support. Please accept my apologies for not updating this sooner because all my diskettes have been ruined and I was only able to upload this because Byakko Recon lent me his... (puts on /sob /wah expressions).  
  
Also, please help me out on how to give my fic a genre and rating... I'm not exactly keen with the art of self-evaluation, hehe.  
  
So, again, thank you for reading this, I hope that I will not have writer's block and will be able to continue on with the story. Please send me your reviews and comments... (gets down on his knees, begging)  
  
Please also check out Byakko's fanfic/s. He's on Zoids and pRO right now and the RO fic is very good – thanks for including Shadow Eyes in your fic, but could you please not make him so... wimpy? As for his Zoids fic... I don't know... I'm not exactly a yaoi fan... shiver's uncontrolably  
  
So until next time... _paalam! _


	5. Chapter 05: Pain of the Fateless

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC  
  
TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE  
  
By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)  
  
Chapter 05: Pain of the Fateless  
  
"Sodos! Wait!"  
  
Sodos turned around to see Mae running towards him, her long golden hair flowing behind her. She stopped in front of him, handing him her newest piece; a teardrop shaped onyx suspended by a fine gold chain. The symbols decorated around the edges catching the sun's rays and making the black stone seem to glow from the inside.  
  
Of all the goldsmiths and jewelers that he has met, Sodos has still to find someone better than Mae when it comes to the art. Also, she is not only a great artist with gold trinkets, she was also the best at the arcane. There was no doubt in Sodos' mind that this was another good luck charm/ weapon.  
  
"Thank you, Mae." Sodos took the necklace with a smile, "what does it do?"  
  
Giggling, her full, red lips in a shy smile, Mae pushed the necklace closer to him. "Silly, that thing isn't even charmed. I'm giving it because it just..." turning around quickly so that he cannot see that she didn't blush, "...it just suits your new uniform... that's all."  
  
Smiling, Sodos stroked her hair from behind. He liked it when she blushed like this. It makes him feel warm for some reason.  
  
It has been just yesterday that Sodos has been proclaimed the new Head Captain of the Council's bodyguards. To him, that was the highest honor to be achieved by any man, to be trusted with the life of the world's protectors. He still isn't used to his new uniform, it's purple cloak shining and resplendent in the early morning sunshine. The new wrist-blades resting on his forearm were shining brightly. And his sword and daggers were polished to the point where he can see his own reflection on them. To Mae, he looked... noble.  
  
To him, he feels rather uncomfortable with all the trapping around him.  
  
Then, as if she knew what he was thinking, Mae suddenly said, "Oh, Sodos, you look really handsome in those clothes." she said teasingly.  
  
Now it was his turn to blush. "Really?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Now that wasn't something you didn't see everyday. Mae wasn't exactly this... forward. There was once a time when Mae would rather bite his head off than to admit to someone that he was good-looking, why, he doesn't know.  
  
Giving out a mental sigh, he brought together the necklace's locks together and it was done. Give it a close look, and you might even say that the thing was made of one piece... He was right, Mae was one of the best.  
  
Smiling, he brought her lips closer to his and gave her a goodbye kiss. They wouldn't be able to see each other for the rest of the day, one of the things he regrets being promoted for.  
  
At least, they were getting married next month, that, he will never regret. Even if the Council finds out that one of the High Born has eloped with a lowly soldier... he will defend her... or die trying.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Sodos awoke from the empty yet conscious oblivion of the Rift to the dead halls of Glast Heim. It's ancient halls made cavernous by the echoing of his boots.  
  
Always, that same memory came to him in the Rift. Always, the pain that went with that memory haunts him in the abyss. Your body may not exist in the Rift, but your mind... and your soul still does. At a time very long ago... when he was still a gullible, naïve young man, being imposed a sentence such as that would be the greatest suffering to visit anyone. Conscious oblivion was enough to drive anyone mad, Degedos was proof of that... and maybe even him.  
  
Tracing the symbols on the onyx in his necklace, he tried to count the years... since the Council has decided to banish him, along with the Rebels, their families, friends... since he last touched Mae's smooth soft skin.  
  
He still remembers those last moments before they were all thrown into the Rift, before they were doomed to be Fateless.  
  
The memories came to him like a crushing wave. He tried to stop them, but they still came anyway.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mae!" he tried vainly to struggle out of his shackles as they were standing at the edge of a cliff, while the tattered cloth of his Captain's uniform fluttered in the wind, the black oblivion of the Rift can be seen below. "Let her go, you bastards! She doesn't deserve this!"  
  
He can still recall the pain of the betrayal during his wedding day, even though it was already two weeks ago.  
  
Mae was kneeling on the ground, her face was wet with blood and one eye was beaten shut, her once white wedding clothes was in filthy disarray while her hands were bound to her feet, making her unable to stand. He can tell that she was very weak from hunger. She was unable to speak because of the torture they received in captivity. Their captors looking as if she was beneath their notice.  
  
Desperation started to settle in "Please, I'm begging you... let her go."  
  
"You do know that we do not pardon traitors, Sodos", a voice spoke behind the soldiers.  
  
The soldiers started to form ranks as he could see the silhouette of a man approaching them. He didn't need to look closer to know who it was. He already recognized the man dressed in the robes of the Council's head Wizard.  
  
"You're the traitor, Leish. You're the one who handed over Mae to the Questioners..." rage started to boil up in him, "how could you!? YOU'RE MY BROTHER!" He tried to lunge forward and strangle the man but he only ended up landing flat on his face when the butt of a spear hit him on the gut. Gasping for air, he can only say "Why, Leish? Why? You're family... why?"  
  
Leish rushed to him, grabbing a fistful of his hair while pulling his head back at a painful angle. He then whispered angrily to his ear, "Do you want to know why!? I'll tell you! For years I have served our father, ceaselessly! Day and night I have stayed at his side... and where were you? You were always out with the army, basking in all the glory! Yet he still gave you the inheritance!"  
  
"And then, there's Mae... When the to of us saw her, I begged you that I can have her. And you said yes." Leish's features twisted in anger, and he screamed at his face, "BUT YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!!! JUST LIKE YOU TOOK EVERYTHING ELSE!!!"  
  
Sodos couldn't believe what he was hearing. His brother... his BROTHER!... betrayed him for this?  
  
Sodos was never more disgusted in his life, "So, all this for jealousy, Leish? You're a fool. I stayed true to my word that I wouldn't take Mae, but it was not my fault that she chose me instead of you. As for the inheritance, father knew you were only in it for the money"  
  
Enraged, Leish slammed his face to the ground and took out his knife.  
  
"You're the bigger fool, Sodos!" he waved the knife in the air like a madman, "this is all your fault! Her blood is ON YOUR HANDS!"  
  
Then, before he knew it, Leish's knife was driven through Mae's stomach and then he slashed it sideways, spilling her blood and guts on the ground. Her scream was the only thing he heard. The look she gave him was enough to kill him at that moment.  
  
Since a guard was holding his chains, he could do nothing as Mae thrashed on the dirt, drowning in a pool of her own blood. After what could have been an eternity, her struggle stopped, she was dead.  
  
The guard let go of him as he crawled his way to Mae's motionless body. "Mae? Mae? Please, talk to me. Mae." She can't be gone, no! "Mae! Please!" tears stung his eyes as he desperately called her name, but she never answered.  
  
"No... Mae... why?"  
  
Leish turned to a soldier while wiping his knife clean with a piece of cloth. "Get the rest of them, and throw them all in."  
  
The soldier replied, "what about the body, Councilman?"  
  
Looking at Mae's body, Leish sneered, "The vultures can have it... you have your orders, now I expect you to carry them out."  
  
It didn't take long for Sodos to be accompanied by more people, accused to be part of the Rebellion that took place three weeks ago. The Rebellion gave the Council of Guardians a sense of unease and a degree of paranoia. This led to mass executions and arrests. The Rift was the Council's "ultimate" solution to the problem of the Rebels, an example to be set to whoever dares to destroy their way of life.  
  
Mae and he were arrested for those same reasons. They were both innocent, but Leish has found a way to make them look like the leaders of the whole thing.  
  
The cries and pleas of the people around him were loud enough to be heard from afar. Sodos hardly gave them any notice; in fact, he couldn't feel anything. Mae was dead and there was nothing for him in this world.  
  
"You must be Sodos", a man beside him asked, "I heard all about you from the inmates. I just wanted to see the man who would be given the title of infamy that was supposed to be mine. My name is Degedos." The way the man smiled, it was like he wasn't going to be executed today. Sodos hardly gave him any heed.  
  
He knew Degedos by reputation only. The man was rumored to be the leader of the Rebels and was also one of the Council's bodyguards.  
  
He didn't have time for chitchat, though, as the soldiers started to shove the people off the cliff and into the abyss of oblivion. He can hear their screams trail away as they fell down into the pit.  
  
A powerful hand grabbed him as he was dragged towards the end of the pit.  
  
Suddenly, something in him snapped. His feet dragged and kicked across the dirt as he was pulled towards the Rift.  
  
"LEISH, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL COME BACK AND KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME? I'LL COME BACK AND KILL YOU!!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID YOU MAE!!! I – WILL – MAKE – YOU – PAY!!! EVEN IF IT TAKES ME AN ETERNITY, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!!"  
  
Then, he felt weightless as he was thrown down the cliff. The darkness of the Rift is surrounding him. He can feel the icy chill of oblivion crawling up his spine and across the side of his vision as he began to sink slowly into madness.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Mae...  
  
He can feel the onyx being crushed in his palm as the pain of the memories came to an agonizing climax. His hand has become bloody with pieces of black stone all over his palm.  
  
Before he could even feel pain, though, the stone was whole again and his hand was uninjured.  
  
Reaching his destination, Sodos came upon a twenty foot high by ten-foot wide door. By the standards of the people today, this would probably pass for fine art.  
  
An undead skeleton approached him as two more of his companions started to push the door open. "The Massster issss waiting." it's voice sounded like dry rotten parchment crumpled by a child's hand.  
  
Before the door was completely opened, he took the first steps to meet the being that has released them from the Rift.  
  
Whatever it takes... he will make the Guardians pay for what they have done.

* * *

TO THOSE WHO READ THIS CHAPTER BEFORE I CHANGED IT.... 

I changed the opal around Sodos' neck to an onyx.... just found out a few days ago that an opal was actually white.... gume (/swt).....

anyways.... thanks for the reviews, i'm trying to save up for another diskette but my pockets feel rather light nowadays....

i already finished two chapters back home so don't worry, i'm gonna update ASAP.

so to everyone who reads my fic.... thanks

by the way...

if you had read the first version of "ToF", The Coming Darkness, please tell me your reactions... the files are still gathering dust in my "under consideration" folder.... /sob.... and i kinda like Marus.... /wah

for Harry Potter fans....

Byakko told me that the Rift was used by Voldemort to eat up Harry... now i'm not that much of a Harry Potter reader, but, my Rift has nothing to do with the boy, so please, if you have any gripes with that, leave me be....

also....

_BYAKKO!!! NAKAKITA KO SANG RAGNAROK NGA MANGA...... BEEEEELAAAAT!!!! WHAHAHAHAHA!!!_


	6. Chapter 06: Agreements in Shadow

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC  
  
TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE  
  
By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)  
  
Chapter 06: Deals and Agreements  
  
Sodos came into Glast Heim's enormous throne room. It's walls high enough to dwarf anything made by today's builders. Stairs close to the side lead to higher floors where the Royals and the High Born would listen to the King.  
  
The throne itself was made with pure extravagance and grandeur. Whoever designed the thing was probably ignorant of the garishness of the product of his pseudo-artistry. From where he stood, Sodos can still see the markings where there was supposed to be gold and silver gilding. The seat could have been looted out as well if not for the sheer audacity of its size.  
  
Numerous chandeliers decorate the black painted roof to make it look like the night sky filled with stars. The candles have long been burned or rotted away after ages of disuse. Some of the chandeliers even littered the floor because the chains that held them gave way.  
  
Sodos knew this place well. Here, he and his batch of new soldiers were accepted into the main army when he was only ten. Here, he and Leish found Mae, holding on to her father's side when they were still thirteen. Here, Sodos was promoted Captain of the Council's bodyguards when he was twenty. Here, he and Mae were found guilty of insurrection.

Mae was given the mercy of death... Sodos was to be thrown into the Rift.  
  
His footsteps echoed across the throne room long after he has stopped walking.  
  
"So? Where are you Demon?" His tone was rather... arrogant, but then, he lost all sense of respect a long time ago. Besides, he never liked demons.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS NEWS THAT YOU HAVEN'T BROUGHT ME THE SOUL OF GEFFEN, SODOS?" a voice boomed across the room, making some of the crystals from the chandeliers rattle. It was supposed to be a whisper, judging by the sound of it, but this certain demon has not the ability to do so, his voice always sounded like an avalanche.  
  
"We had unexpected distractions. The Wizard was able to disperse the crystal's barriers and – "  
  
Before he had time to react, a powerful hand struck him on the face, sending him flying through the hall before slamming on the wall. He can feel his arms, back, and neck broken from the impact, but, when he stood up, he was whole again.  
  
Brushing all the dust from his pants, he continued on, "as I said, the Wizard was able to send the crystal to a location we are still in the process of finding. We had to pull back because our time was running out."  
  
This time, hand sent him flying against the doors, breaking them apart from the hinges and making him slide a few feet more on the floor before the ruined gates fell on his face.  
  
He lifted the door with ease as his limbs became fixed again. His jaws started to hurt from gritting his teeth too much.  
  
He was getting tired of this.  
  
"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!!!" this time, the demon was shouting. Dust and pebbles can be heard falling in the corridors as they were shook loose by the voice. "YOUR KIND IS FILLED WITH NOTHING BUT EXCUSES!"  
  
A figure can be seen moving through the shadows, quickly approaching him. In short, it was enormous, around three times Sodos' size. As the demon came closer to the remaining candlelight, he can see its goat horns shining dully. Its eyes were burning with rage and its hot breath condensed in the cold stale air.  
  
Baphomet's enormous hand swallowed Sodos' head completely before he threw him back into the thrown room, slamming him into the oversized throne. Amazingly though, the seat was only slightly damaged.  
  
Before Sodos' body was able to reconstruct, Baphomet pinned him to the nearest pillar.  
  
"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T THROW YOU BACK INTO THE ABYSS, RIGHT NOW..."  
  
The demon was considerably calmer than a few minutes ago, but his voice was still laced with anger.  
  
He had received enough punishment for one day, and he was sick of it.  
  
"Because I will kill you if you try, Demon," his newly reformed hands found the two knives he sheathed on his back, "and please, don't throw me around like a rag doll, you might live to regret it."  
  
"I will live up to my part of the bargain, Demon, I expect you to live up to yours." Their eyes met, "I will hand over the Soul of Geffen to you as soon as you give me the location of the Guardian's spirits."  
  
Baphomet was an egotistic idiot. The demon wasn't the one who brought them out of the Rift, Sodos was. Baphomet didn't know that the necessary information was just artificially crammed into his brain.  
  
He gave the demon a meaningful look, "Now let me go."  
  
"WHY YOU INSOLENT...!", Baphomet's fist drew back, making him see that this was going to hurt.  
  
The demon released the punch.  
  
However, his twin knives were able to cut off his fist like a pair of scissors cutting paper.  
  
Before the severed limb struck the floor, Sodos brought the tip of both knives to the demon's wrist.  
  
Baphomet roared in pain as he let go of him while black, acrid blood showered across the room from the stump that was his arm. The sticky, hot, dark fluid hissing on the floor as it began to cover it.  
  
This time, it was Baphomet who was pinned to the wall when Sodos gave him a powerful kick. Before the demon could even recover, his knives were at both sides of the demon's throat.  
  
"Listen and listen well, Demon," Anger seeped into his empty heart, "the Fateless take orders from no one!", blood from the demon's neck began to sizzle from the knives' blades when he pressed them harder.  
  
"We are not under command from you, the will of men... not even the gods remember us!" Sodos was smiling now, he didn't know why, but intimidating this dumb beast was a nice distraction.  
  
"I can kill you in a thousand different ways when I feel like it," the knives tightened around Baphomet's throat to make a point, "you're just an insect to me."  
  
The Demon's eyes were filled with terror when he realized that his life was finally on the edge. "SODOS, BE REASONABLE... MAYBE WE COULD STRIKE A DEAL? ONE THAT IS IN YOUR FAVOR, YES?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sodos brought down his blades, but not to sever the head, but to cut off the arms.  
  
Bapho's half-roar, half-scream threatened to shake the whole building down as more blood spilled from where his limbs once were.  
  
Little demons, smaller versions of Baphomet carried him to the King's Bedroom, found behind the throne.  
  
He walked out the throne room, ignoring the gruesome sight behind him. Apparently, Baphomet got his message. The demon was of no use to him now; he needed someone else to find the Guardians for him. The list was long, but there were a few names that quickly came to mind.  
  
Smiling, he reopened the portal that will send him to the Rift.  
  
Clutching the onyx hanging on his neck, he remembered that promise.  
  
Mae...  
  
He has an eternity of patience.  
  
And even if it will take an eternity, the Guardians will pay. They will all pay.


	7. Chapter 07: About Freya

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC  
  
TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE  
  
By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)  
  
Chapter 07: About Freya...  
  
Five days have passed since the Undead attack on Geffen.  
  
It was midnight. Freya woke up in Geffen's infirmary gasping for breath after a terrible nightmare.  
  
She still couldn't believe that she lost control of herself that day.  
  
She could still hear the voices whispering in her ear when she touched the magic when that skeleton tried to kill her. She couldn't remember anything beyond going out of the Dorm. But she can still remember the voices.  
  
_"The Fateless has come, Freya..."  
  
"You must awaken to your destiny..."  
  
"The Fateless has come, Freya..."  
  
"You must awaken to your destiny..."  
_  
She clutched her head trying to blot out the voice that kept repeating again and again in her mind. She tried desperately to stop it, but it was as if the voices had a mind of their own.  
  
"Stop it! Please!" Freya cried to herself in the dark, "what do you want from me?!".  
  
Another set of voices started to chime in...  
  
_"To awaken the Guardians..."  
  
"To set the price..."  
  
"To set the balance..."  
  
"Freya Storm-Crow... surrender... awaken..."  
_  
"NO!" she answered weakly.  
  
She huddled closer under her blankets sobbing, trying to find sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kevin and Meshido left the room after observing the girl, Freya, from a shadow-covered doorstep, their boots echoing lightly in the hallway. The question in both their minds was how is it that a girl of her youth and inexperience was able to fight a monster like Degedos.  
  
"So, Meshido, what do you think?" Kevin turned to the Priest trying to find an answer that might at least give weight to his theories. "Shit, man! I cleaved the man in half with my sword, cut off his head with my shield, and I flattened his brain with my hammer!" the Crusader's frustration starting to become evident, "how is it that the son of a bitch is still alive, and without a scratch?!"  
  
Meshido answered his large friend by simply shrugging.  
  
Kevin huffed, "You seem to have a lot in your mind. What's wrong?"  
  
Meshido glanced back at the direction of the room from the balcony that they were on, "It's that girl, Kevin, there seems to be something different about her."  
  
"You know, if you're lusting over girls a third your age, I wouldn't complain. Hell, I would even guard the door while she bends over and you bang her from behind. What do you say?" Kevin gave off a grin suited for a boy in puberty.  
  
Meshido only gave him a blank stare, "You're sick."  
  
Kevin then knocked on the Priest's forehead. For Kevin, it was light, to Meshido, it was proportional to a hammer.  
  
Rubbing his head in pain, Meshido griped back, "And that was for...?"  
  
Kevin just rolled over his eyeballs while saying, "You're the one who's sick Meshido. You've been obsessing about that girl ever since you woke up," he pointed a finger at Meshido, "you've got half of the infirmary's maids turned into her personal bodyguards while the other half is breathing down your neck for trying to corrupt such a 'pure innocent young girl'."  
  
Grimacing as if in pain, Kevin then added, "I'm quoting, mind you, I'm still recovering from that kick." he said while rubbing his crotch.  
  
Served the man right... Kevin always was prone to language that can boil anyone's blood. Apparently, Freya was not bound by the concept of a clean fight.  
  
The Priest just waved it all off.  
  
The one-time Crusader leaned on the railing, "Anyway, enough nonsense, have you told the girl about her Wizard friend yet?"  
  
Meshido and Freya had developed somewhat of a friendship for the past few days. He was still trying to find a way to break the news that Kareel, her cousin and mentor, is dead.  
  
All this time, Freya was still led to believe that Kareel was on a different infirmary. They were rather close; Meshido checked the Academy's records.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
Kevin let out a heavy breath, "Shit... you really should tell her, man. It's not right to keep the truth away from her."  
  
After a moment of silence, Meshido replied, "The truth always finds you, Kevin, whether you like it or not. Kareel is dead; there's nothing neither you nor I can do about that now. Just let her rest her spirits," he gave out an empty smile, "and don't swear."  
  
Kevin just raised an eyebrow.  
  
------------- A few minutes earlier-------------  
  
Freya spotted Kevin and Meshido's shadows from where she was lying. They were probably watching her the whole time. Meshido, she was friendly with. Kevin, on the other hand... she has still to come to grips with the fact that he called her a wench...  
  
When they left, and since she can do nothing about the voices in her head, she quietly followed them to the infirmary's balcony.  
  
Although she was still too far to see them in the dark, Freya was still able to follow their voices.  
  
"Shit man, I... my sword... cut off his head... shield..." it was hard to hear their conversation since the sound of their boots are louder than their voices. They were probably trying to be quiet, not knowing that they could wake half the infirmary.  
  
Walking in the middle of the night in their boots... really!  
  
Suddenly, she lost track of them. Clicking her tongue in vexation, she started to make her way back to the room. That was when she heard Meshido crying out repeatedly in pain.  
  
Sneaking in around a corner, she saw Meshido rubbing his forehead for some reason. Finding a good listening spot, she hid behind the wall to listen in on their conversation.  
  
"Shit... you really should tell her, man. It's not right to keep the truth away from her," she could hear Kevin's deep voice whispering in the darkness.  
  
What does he mean, "the truth"?  
  
Then, she heard Meshido answer back, "The truth always finds you, Kevin, whether you like it or not. Kareel is dead; there's nothing neither you nor I can do about that now. Just let her rest her spirits."  
  
She didn't know what came next, but her knees suddenly gave up on her. She felt her legs slamming painfully to the granite floor the moment she heard Meshido's words.  
  
_"...Kareel is dead..."  
  
_But that was impossible. Kareel was the best Wizard Geffen has seen in decades. How could anyone or anything kill him?  
  
Freya tried to deny it repeatedly in her head but there was no way out. She knew he was dead. She couldn't do anything else but sob uncontrollably as her tears blurred her vision and made dark spots on the floor.  
  
Then, a hand rested on her shoulder. When she looked at who it was, she was confronted by Meshido's face.  
  
"I am sorry Freya. I didn't want you to find out like this..." Meshido diverted his eyes from her face.  
  
Freya pushed the man against the wall. She was beating his chest while screaming at him.  
  
"WHY DID YOU LET HIM DIE?!" she said in between sobs, "HOW COULD YOU?! YOU'RE A PRIEST! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DIE?!"  
  
Meshido just held her in his arms as she cried.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The days went by slowly for Freya after that, but never the less, she was able to regain her old self. Although the pain of losing Kareel was still there, it was bearable.  
  
She also moved back to her old room in the Dorm after the place was finally cleaned up. The voices in her head stayed though, she still didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing.  
  
Freya woke up to a knock from a door. She then heard the familiar sound of paper sliding through stone. Must be the mail.  
  
Placing the letter on her coffee table, Freya decided to read it later.  
  
Slipping out of her nightgown, the one that Elonis sent her, she took a very long hot shower. After covering herself up with a towel, she took out a tin box filled with that strange beverage that he sent her. To tell the truth, the stuff was bitter beyond comprehension, but then, it always did wake her up at the start of the day...  
  
_What did he call it again? Ah yes! Coffee!  
  
_She never could understand why Elonis was so interested in the exotic and complex, but she liked him that way. It makes him seem a child in some ways – even though he's already twenty years old. He should be married by now.  
  
Smiling of the thought of Elonis actually settling down, she placed the coffee box on the table while she looked for her teacup. Freya could still remember the time before Elonis went with the Merchant Guild's caravan to Alberta...  
  
_"Me? Elonis the Great? Settle down? Ha! You wish!" Elonis gave her that wide tight-lipped smile that he was so fond of wearing. "I'll marry when I'm old and toothless in bed with ten beautiful, voluptuous nurses taking care of me."  
  
A few minutes of silence followed before Freya found out that the boy was staring into space and drooling...  
  
"YOU PIG!"  
  
BAM! Freya slammed her brick loaded purse on his head, which in turn brought his face to the ground, leaving an impression on the cobblestone- layered street.  
  
"Those are thoughts not proper for a twelve year old boy. You should learn some manners, Elonis." lifting a finger in the air while nodding sagely [thx to rue for the phrase], she gave him lecture on Geffen's Pillars of Righteousness, at length...  
_  
Smiling at the memory, she went looking to the kitchen for her cup.  
  
Taking out her favorite teacup from the tray, it was actually a small mug with a poring painted at the side and the words "I BELONG TO THE BEST MAGE IN GEFFEN!!!" she emptied the contents of the small pack, poured in some honey and milk, and mixed it all with hot water. Giving the drink a quick touch with her lips, she found it too hot. So, she would have to wait a minute or so.  
  
While waiting for the coffee to cool, she eyed the letter on her table. Wondering what it was about, she finally let curiosity best her. She broke the seal with thumb and forefinger and then unfolded the piece of parchment.  
  
What she read there caught her breath.  
  
She has been summoned by the Council to be questioned. 


	8. Chapter 08: Interview with the Council

RAGNARÖK ONLINE FANFIC  
  
TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE  
  
By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)  
  
Chapter 08: Interview with the Council  
  
The voices ranging from whispers all they way to shouting greeted Freya as she entered the Hall of the Council. Everyone from the well to do to the Royals took every seat while the relatively poor just stood close to the stained glass windows. In a shorter note, it seemed as if all of Geffen was waiting to hear her side of the story.  
  
Unfortunately for them, she had no idea what has transpired the day the Undead attacked. Freya didn't need to ask what she there for, she already knew. Kareel was one of the Council's most powerful members, both magically and influentially. His death would no doubt cause a disturbance among the politicians.  
  
The door closed behind her with a loud boom that echoed despite the noise of the crowd. Just as soon as the echo ended there was silence. Freya could have sworn she heard someone blink.  
  
Soon, the Hall was filled with murmurs and whispers.  
  
_"Is that her?"  
  
"I heard she wiped out the Undead army all by herself, incredible!"  
  
"That's not true! She killed Kareel! I just know it... Ooh! I wish they have her hanged."  
  
_As she was looking around the room, she spotted Kevin and Meshido watching her from the front row. Kevin's loosed sword glinted in the sunlight, ready to be drawn if there was going to be trouble. They both nodded their encouragement at her.  
  
She stepped forward to the Witness stand in front of Geffen's eight Council members. Apparently, Kareel was already replaced since there should only be seven today.  
  
When her feet stepped on the small raised platform, it raised up a few feet into the air. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself for the questions.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kevin tried to listen to the questioning amidst all the whispering behind them, "Fuck, I don't like the looks of this Meshido, it doesn't feel like a bloody Questioning, it's more like a trial to me."  
  
The Priest nodded his agreement, "Just remember that if anything happens, we get her out of here as soon as possible," he gave Kevin a quick look, "understood?"  
  
Kevin nodded while checking if his sword was loose from its scabbard.  
  
One of the Councilmen, Ledon, he believed, stood up with a rolled up parchment in his hand. No doubt he was the new guy, since he was the one with the lowest post. Not removing his eyes from the parchment, he started to reed it.  
  
"Freya Strom-Crow, you are brought here today to be questioned about the events that lead to the death of Councilman Kareel Esoches tur'Maiken. We, the Council, have decided that your memories are to be probed and observed regarding the events that occurred leading to his untimely demise," he then added, "Do you give consent to the Council's wishes?"  
  
At the moment Freya's name was mentioned, Ledon's eyes seemed to dart quickly towards her as if in sudden recognition. Kevin can see the Wizard frowning before he sat down.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Freya answered, "Yes, I agree."  
  
"Very well. You do not need to answer our questions; the spell will do that for you. And if you cannot remember, the spell will sift through your unconscious. Remember, hide anything, and we will know. With all that in mind, do you still wish to continue?"  
  
Freya nodded her consent.  
  
The members of the Council each took out a blue gem and placed it on the large table in front of them. One raised a barrier of silence so that no one can hear the incantation of the Memory Spell. The Council continued on for a few minutes in complete silence when suddenly, the gems at the table shattered to dust.  
  
The dust then started to swirl as if in a storm. They started to convulse violently around the edges when then air in the middle began to clear.  
  
When the spell was finished, the dust was gone, but the entire audience can see a dark, gray hole in the air where the gems used to be.  
  
"Freya, where were you when the Undead started to attack?"  
  
The spell flickered, showing her bedroom. Kevin can hear some chuckles at some parts of the room.  
  
"And what happened when you found out that there was an attack."  
  
The spell flickered again as it showed that she attempted to run towards fellow humans when a skeleton blocked her way. She tried to take him down but was knocked towards a corner.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Kevin can see that Freya started to look... eager. He knew that she couldn't remember the attack, which was probably why she agreed to the Memory Spell. He was sure that what he was going to see is where her selective amnesia chose to begin.  
  
This time, the hole in the air seemed to want to break apart, the images were distorted and "snowy". Freya was frowning at the image as if trying to decipher what it was.  
  
Suddenly, the image snapped together making an almost clear picture, the snow effect was still there, but it can still be viewed.  
  
There was a ball of light on her hand.  
  
She threw it at the skeleton. Then, it's headless body crumpled to ash.  
  
A collective gasp ran across the room before it erupted to a multitude of whispers showing horror or amazement. These people live in a city where magic is as common as water, they all knew that what Freya just did was not magic.  
  
Kevin readied himself. Should anything get out of hand, he and Meshido will get her out of here, no matter what.  
  
Wizard Ledon then started to look as if he remembered something terrifying. Judging by his pale face, Kevin can see that he must have been there when it happened.  
  
Clearing his throat, Ledon continued with his questioning.  
  
"What of the Soul of Geffen?"  
  
Shit! So this was what it was all about. The Council was after their precious crystal. Without it, they have no sway over the politicians.  
  
This time, Freya frowned in confusion. She didn't know what happened to the Soul. Even the spell seemed to be in a state of distress as it tried to sift through her memories. Five whole minutes passed with no image of the events that led to the disappearance of the Soul of Geffen.  
  
"Meshido, this isn't good. People might think that she's hiding something," Kevin was about to unsheathe his sword when the Priest's hand on his shoulder stopped him, "we have to get her out of here Meshido. You said so yourself, she could be important."  
  
Meshido replied, "Yes, she could be, and she might be the one to stop the Fateless. But remember, the two of us are here for different reasons, acting too quickly would result to out exposure, and Marus would slip away from us," his grip tightened, "he has taken far too many lives for us to let him get away again. That is the reason why you had to carry me out of the Wizard's Tower so that the city Healers would not connect us to the Soul's disappearance, and so that our names would not be mentioned."  
  
Gritting his teeth, Kevin brought his sword back to its scabbard.  
  
"Damn! What are we supposed to do then?"  
  
"Wait."  
  
One of the more elderly Councilmen stood up, "Freya, are you holding something back from us?"  
  
Freya replied, "No, Sir."  
  
"Then why is there no image?"  
  
"I don't know sir."  
  
Murmurs spread across the room as the audience started to give out their own theories. Freya wasn't there; Freya killed Kareel and took away the Soul; Freya is innocent; Freya was unconscious. If this keeps up, Kevin will be forced to get the girl away from this ridiculous façade.  
  
After conferring with each other, the entire Council stood up. Then, the old Wizard spoke again. "Very well... Guards – take her away and detain her. The Council will take this time to decide on her sentence."  
  
The crowd turned to a small mob as people started to voice their opinions. Some clapped some shouted that Freya was innocent. Some even booed the Council. The last group of people should be given a medal for all the guts they displayed.  
  
A group of soldiers led the people out as they performed their duties.  
  
The platform Freya was on lowered to the ground as four soldiers began to bind Freya's hands while leading her to the door. The girl looked at their direction as if asking for help. Kevin couldn't wait, he stood up, only to be held back again by Meshido.  
  
"Not yet, Kevin. Just a while longer, remember, don't kill anyone," Kevin can tell that even the Priest looked impatient, his eyes seemed focused, "wait for it..."  
  
The Crusader's heart started beating faster as he expected a big brawl.  
  
As soon as the Council left the room, the guards formed two ranks, one in front of Freya and the other, behind. A few more minutes passed before Meshido let go of him.  
  
Twenty soldiers in all. The sixteen would be no problem since they would be busy with the crowd. The four with Freya however...  
  
Four soldiers...  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Kevin sent a throwing axe across the room as they both leapt from the audience seats. The axe hit one of Freya's captors on the shoulder, making him drop down in pain – one down.  
  
Cries of panic filled the room as the crowd tried to get out. Some of the sixteen soldiers were trampled in the stampede of people.  
  
Meshido cast out his arms towards Kevin as they both landed on the ground. He could feel his body becoming lighter and stronger as Meshido's spells made contact with him.  
  
As soon as he landed on the ground, Kevin's sword was off its scabbard. Running towards Freya, his first swing broke the spear of the soldier holding her chains. He then hit him again with the flat of his sword – two down. The soldier collapsed with a resounding gong in his helmet.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Freya screamed at them.  
  
"Saving your ass!" Kevin shouted without looking at her.  
  
Since his sword was bent on the last swing, he resorted to brute force as he punched the next soldier on the gut. Kevin then sent an uppercut straight to his face as the soldier doubled over. He then slammed him to the ground with one last punch – three down.  
  
Kevin turned around to look for the fourth soldier when Meshido cried out, "Kevin! Look out!"  
  
Too late, the soldier's spear was halfway to Kevin's heart, "Oh fuck, this is gonna hurt."  
  
There was a brown blur of motion before Meshido's oaken staff slammed itself on the soldier's face. Shit, the man wasn't human. He actually threw the thing fifty yards and hit the target.  
  
The spear stopped moving. The soldier's knees buckled before he crumpled to the ground, twitching.  
  
Kevin turned to the Priest, "Meshido, we better hurry. The Council will be back here any minute now."  
  
The bright white light of a portal opened before them.  
  
The remaining soldiers were fast approaching them.  
  
No time to unbind Freya.  
  
"Kevin! Hurry!" Meshido cried out to them as he stepped in.  
  
Kevin threw a smoke bomb at the soldiers as he pushed Freya into the portal.  
  
He jumped inside just in time before the portal closed. 


	9. Chapter 09: Marus RainSeeker

PLEASE NOTE THAT IN THIS FANFIC, I HAVE SEPARATED EVERY FIRST JOB FROM THEIR PROCEEDING SECOND JOBS. MEANING, KNIGHTS NEVER WERE SWORDIES, ASSASSINS NEVER WERE THIEVES.  
  
NOW.... ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------  
  
RAGNARÖK ONLINE FANFIC  
  
TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE  
  
By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)  
  
Chapter 09: Marus Rain-Seeker  
  
------------------4:00 AM, Geffen.--------------  
  
_Shadow Eyes..._  
  
Marus let the dream trail away in his thoughts as he woke up. He hardly cared to try to decipher what it meant. It was always the same every time it visited him in his sleep. He had already committed every detail into his memory.  
  
_Around him, Marus was surrounded by bodies by men, women, children, monsters, demons – everyone. Their blood mingled with each other, turning the field into a black sea of death.  
  
He found himself walking across the field, seemingly unconcerned about the grisly sight before him. The leather of his boots making sounds with every step he took. His cloak flapped behind him even though he felt no wind. The shadows that surrounded him blended with his Black Assassin's uniform, clothing him in darkness.  
  
Marus felt different. His heart never felt so... cold. Emotions never touched him. He felt nothing even though he knew that some of the bodies on the ground was there of his doing. Marus didn't need to look at his hands to know that they were stained black with blood.  
  
There were things about him that didn't change though. The left side of his face was still badly scarred. The crisscrossed slashes across his face that looked like the webs of a spider still blinded his left eye. Knives, his ever-present companion, were tucked at certain parts of his clothing; and his two specially-made long-hilt daggers were sheathed in one scabbard rested on his back.  
  
He wandered aimlessly across the dead wilderness.  
  
Lightning peeled across the far off sky, but no thunder came. The world was empty of life and he was alone.  
  
Then, Marus saw a man fully covered from head to toe in a cloak that was seemingly made of shadows. His face can't be seen under the hood, but there was no doubt in his mind that the man was looking straight at him. He could feel the man's eyes burning through his.  
  
The hooded man spoke, his voice was devoid of all emotions, humanity, and life.  
  
"Look around you, Shadow Eyes."  
  
The hood fell back.  
  
"Behold your destiny."  
  
Lightning cracked.  
  
"The destiny that awaits the Fateless One."  
  
The man's face became clear before him. He has seen it before. Even without the scars, he knew whose face it was. A thousand times, he has looked at that face.  
  
His face.  
_  
Marus woke from his bed in the Hunter's Dream Inn. His left hand traced the scars across his face. His blind eye staring blankly into nothing as he tried to recount the days when he was used to smiling. He couldn't.  
  
It's been a lifetime it seemed...  
  
He didn't bother for a bath; the weather in Geffen was never humid, just cool. He just went to the bathroom to shave and to wash his face.  
  
It's been a while since the Undead came into the city. To tell the truth, he might as well have just slept through the whole thing. To him it was slash, dodge, slash, dodge; an endless cycle of the same repetitive actions that melted together into one mind-numbing experience.  
  
Filling the sink with water, he took out a small knife from his pants. Lathering the soap on his cheeks and chin, he scraped off the stubble of what were the beginnings of half a beard.  
  
As he splashed the water on his face to clear up the last of the unneeded soap, the jewel on his medallion sparkled in the morning sunlight.  
  
The medallion was a gift from a friend. The same friend he was planning to visit here in Geffen. However, circumstances regarding the bounty on his life would complicate things. Besides, Marus had a few things to do in the city before visiting anyone.  
  
Marus put on his uniform. He would have rather worn something less conspicuous, but he was out of good clothes. Besides, he would probably need to show the uniform.  
  
After strapping on the last buckle – his uniform was loaded with bandage like straps around his body – he wrapped himself with his cloak. The cloak was special; it was made to repel magic. The city was full of magic users and his head would make someone rich if he were not careful.  
  
Going down the stairs, he was greeted by the usual noise that was present in an inn's common room. Drinking was hardly seen, though, as it was only in the early hours of morning.  
  
"Good morning, sir!" the innkeeper greeted him with the usual smile, "how was your night?"  
  
Marus just tossed the man a gold five-hundred zenny coin onto the counter before he exited through the front door.  
  
He heard a familiar yip besides him as he walked down the dark alleyway towards his destination. He didn't need to turn around to know what made the sound.  
  
To his right, the shadows seemed to grow larger and darker as the matyr bounded up beside him, it's aura of darkness covering every inch of its body. He could still see the uncovered muscles in the creature's body as the aura thinned and thickened at some parts, but in totality, the aura always covered it.  
  
Marus tossed a piece of Peco-peco meat towards Arul. The matyr's red eyes glowing contently as he gobbled up the whole pound of bird's flesh in a few seconds. Marus just sat patiently on a nearby box as Arul licked his paws and teeth after the meal.  
  
Arul was always quick at everything but grooming himself. If there is anything the matyr can't stand, it was not being able to go out with a clean coat; not that anyone would be able to see it because of its aura.  
  
After the matyr was finally done, it looked up at Marus, its red eyes asking him what they should do next. Arul let out a whine as it waited for Marus' reply.  
  
After thinking about it for a few moments, "Let's go, Arul. We have work to do." Marus said, patting the matyr on the head as he stood up from the box.  
  
Arul tilted his head sideways like a bird, questioning what that work would be.  
  
Marus took out a bloodstained strip of cloth from his pocket. He placed it close to Arul's nose so that the matyr can pick up the scent. If there were anything a matyr can track, it would be blood.  
  
"Go!" Marus barked his command to the matyr.  
  
Arul immediately bounded off, filled with the excitement of a hunt. Marus kept up with the matyr with ease as he ran quietly behind it.  
  
Suddenly, the matyr stopped running. Its red eyes growing darker as it skidded to a halt beside a dingy wooden door. A growl escaped Arul's throat as he approached the door.  
  
This must be the spot.  
  
Telling the matyr to stay put, Marus went through the door. He knew the place. It was a favorite hangout for Geffen's toughs. The group was made mostly of runaway mages and other rejects of society. He wasn't interested in them though, he only wanted to find one of them.  
  
When the door closed behind him, someone shouted, "THERE HE IS! THAT'S THE SON OF A BITCH WHO CUT ME YESTERDAY!"  
  
He managed to dodge an arrow that was aimed for his head as soon as he also dodged another one going for his arm. He only walked calmly down the stairs as fireballs tried to burn him only to hit his cloak and dissipate.  
  
He dodged a sword that was carelessly placed. He turned around, catching and twisting the Swordsman's arm to the side, giving him the chance to break the man's wrist.  
  
As the man was clutching his hand in pain, he sent a throwing knife across the room, breaking apart an Archer's bow. Another knife pinned his hand to the wall.  
  
It is getting too crowded, and he hasn't found his target yet.  
  
He reached behind and drew out his twin daggers.  
  
The one on his right hand had an eight-inch long, black, leather-bound hilt decorated with silver dragons spiraling up to the blade. The knife's blade, in contrast to the hilt, was pristinely white and razor sharp.  
  
The other knife on his left however, was the direct opposite of the other one. Although they are of the same appearance, this one is absolutely different. Where the hilt of the first was black, this one was white. Where the other was decorated by dragons this was decorated by red snakes.  
  
Its blade was totally devoid of any color, making it suck in the light around it; and where the first blade was sharp, this one was serrated and wickedly barbed at the back.  
  
The symbols that make up his life, no other knife in all of Midgard can match the two that he was holding right now.  
  
Black for Pain and white for Hope. From the time he found himself lying next to the river with no memory at all of his past, all the way to the present, these two daggers have always been his trusted weapons. Now, they are going to prove themselves again.  
  
Arms and blades at the side, he just calmly stood there, waiting for their first attack, "I am only here for one man, stand aside... or die."  
  
"GET HIM!!!"  
  
Weapons at the ready, Marus prepared to let their blood spill on the floor.  
  
_Death for the guilty. Justice for the dead.  
  
_The story of his life. His purpose. The principle he wishes to live and die for.  
  
Anyone who stands in the way of his target will have deemed his or her life forfeit.  
  
Their lives are over.  
  
He unleashed himself.  
  
Hope's edge sliced through the gut of the first unfortunate who tried to get near him.  
  
He then cut off the arm of a Swordsman who tried to take him down, before he could even scream, Pain's serrated blade ripped through the man's throat. He sidestepped an arrow that continued flying onwards until it hit another person on the chest.  
  
An underhanded cut from Hope's razor edge split the next man's head in half while the pop-up blade hidden in the sole of his boots was jammed in another's skull.  
  
He let himself be lost in the dance. He turned himself into the monster that people thought he was – the reason why he has a price on his head.  
  
Monster... so few looked at him beyond that... so few.  
  
Before he knew it, the carnage was over. Bodies lied everywhere around him as he stood on the same spot. He can feel his sweat trailing down his neck while he looked for the next fool who will try to kill him.  
  
Focusing, he tried to find the man he was sent to kill. Knowing their type, his target wouldn't be lying there with his friends.  
  
Marus has a special gift, one of many. He can see a person, not the flesh, but the soul. The bodies around him became dark blots on his vision, only shadows outlining their lifeless forms. He heard a whimper. Turning around, he found his target, a glowing red aura where there was supposed to be a man. Losing his grip on his ability, he started to walk towards the man.  
  
The man was a nervous wreck now. Tears made lines from his grimy face as he threw up his hands, begging for mercy, "Please, don't kill me! I'll pay you anything! Just, please! Don't kill me!"  
  
Justice for the dead.  
  
The words came to him even though he never knew where they came from, "Shora Edonas, you have been found guilty of your crimes of theft, rape, and murder. I do not come to you by the laws of men, but by the laws of the Fates. And by the law, I sentence you to death."  
  
The man reduced himself to a simpering fool. He didn't deserve to live.  
  
He was about to drive Pain into his skull when he found himself flying through the air, the black-bladed dagger leaving his grip.  
  
The wind was knocked from his lungs as he landed on a table. He was too careless to underestimate the Mage.  
  
Shora's stood above him, with Pain's distinct shadow in his hand. The man's grin was ingratiating.  
  
"Marus Rain-Seeker," Shora spat, "the most wanted man alive. You're going to make me rich. I know the bounty they put on you," his grin grew wider, "once I get the reward money, I'll probably get myself more girls."  
  
Shora raised the black blade in front of him, "Dying by your own blade... ironic, no?"  
  
Why do they all talk too much?  
  
Without any second thought, he kicked the man on the gut hard enough to make him double over. A punch sent him reeling back.  
  
Dazed, Shora let go of Pain.  
  
Before the black blade hit the floor, Marus already unloaded his entire stock of daggers tucked in his clothes towards Shora.  
  
Blade after blade went through the Mage's body. The sounds that came from Shora made Marus think of melons in a grinder.  
  
Marus can hear each knife whistle through the air – see them right before they rip through the man and latch themselves onto the opposite wall and beams.  
  
Shora's hole-ridden body flopped down on the floor as his blood oozed out. The red fluid flowing from his body went between the floorboards and into the dirt.  
  
The man's leg was still twitching, when he dropped. Funny how Marus managed to notice certain things when he killed.  
  
Death for the guilty...  
  
He can hear the boots of the local soldiers running towards the building.  
  
Marus calmly picked up Pain and collected the money he needed from the corpses around him – they don't need it anymore. Pulling up his cloak around himself, he walked out the door and into the streets, Arul's heavy footsteps following him.  
  
Justice for the dead...  
  
Those girls are avenged.  
  
He has seen too many innocents die because of the acts of another.  
  
Sometimes he wished he were innocent again.  
  
Sometimes, he wished he never existed.  
  
Anyway, what's done is done. The Fates have picked him for this job, and he will do it.  
  
_There are no innocents anymore_, he thought ruefully.  
  
Death for the guilty...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
WOW! NINE CHAPTERS! WE REALLY WENT A LONG WAY!  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM.  
  
SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I WAS KINDA PLANNING FOR ANOTHER FIC, WHICH WAS ABOUT THE ANGEL TV SERIES – IT'S AN EXTENSION OF BUFFY, FOR THOSE WHO ARE WONDERING – BUT I KINDA DECIDED THAT I SHOULD CONCENTRATE ON THIS ONE, FIRST.   
  
SO PLEASE... GIVE ME YOUR HONEST COMMENTS, OK? HOW'S MARUS? AND ALL THAT.... HEHE.  
  
BY THE WAY... Pain and Hope are Marus' daggers... in case you didn't know. I WAS GONNA NAME THEM EBONY AND IVORY, AFTER THE SONG... BUT THEN, CAPCOM BEAT ME TO IT WITH "DEVIL MAY CRY" (Dante's two guns are named Ebony and Ivory)

I'm planning my moves for the Juno patch, you see... hehe (medyo late ang pRO noh?) and I'm kinda wondering if my rogue should be a strip-rogue, auto- steal rogue, back-stabber, moneygrubber, bow, or just a simple POWERHOUSE /gg.... Tips anyone?


	10. Chapter 10: Interjections

RAGNARÖK ONLINE FANFIC  
  
TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE  
  
By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)  
  
Chapter 10: Interjections  
  
Sodos watched Marus as he left the dark alleyway.  
  
Even though the man pulled up his hood, Sodos already recognized him. He smiled as the man he once knew as Shadow Eyes, his childhood hero, walk out of a battle practically unscathed.  
  
Shadow Eyes, Servant of the Fates, Hero of the Ages. Sodos' smile grew as fond memories came to him. When he was a warrior boy of twelve, no other hero was easier to idolize as the one he was following.  
  
"Sodos, are you sure that is him? We might just be following a –," Sodos stopped Degedos before he could finish his sentence.  
  
_A lookalike..._  
  
"I am sure, Degedos. I can recognize that man, anywhere. The scars, the walk, the knives, everything about him tells me that he is Shadow Eyes," Sodos' grin started to look as if he was ten again.  
  
Degedos was still skeptical, it seemed, "But how? Even before we became Fateless, Shadow Eyes was already at least twenty! That would make him more than a thousand years old! Aren't we the one's who are supposed to be immortal? Are you even sure that those knives are the real Hope and Pain?"  
  
"We aren't immortal, Degedos. He is; and I'm sure he will remember his old partner."  
  
Marus turned around another alley.  
  
"Let's follow him, Degedos. We mustn't let him get away," Sodos' pace became quicker.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Marus waited for his two stalkers to turn up around the alley. The shadows that surround the alley merged with his body to make him invisible against the walls with Arul waiting by his side.  
  
That was when he saw them. Judging by their clothes, one was an Assassin, the other was a Knight. Of whose authority there were here for, he didn't care.  
  
Waiting until their back was to him, he rushed over and kicked the Knight, sending the man to the far side of the alley. He then rounded over and pushed the Assassin against the wall, with Hope at the man's throat and Pain pressed hard against his forehead.  
  
The look at the Assassin's eyes was strange. Marus can sense that the man knew him in some way. It was as if that he was confident that Marus wouldn't kill him.  
  
That didn't matter now. His one good eye glared at the Assassin, "Who are you and why are you following me?!"  
  
Then, the way the Assassin looked at him became different. His face became that of shock while one side began to twitch. The man's lips seemed to mouth the word... no.  
  
Then, to his shock, he was pinned to the opposite wall; Hope and Pain escaped his grip then fell to the floor. That was an impossible move! He made sure that the twin daggers were positioned so that the man will kill himself if he made any big movements... but how?  
  
The man's face was pale, the look in his eyes were as if his world crumbled on him. "WHY CAN'T YOU REMEMBER ME?! SHADOW EYES, IT'S ME! SODOS OF TENTH REGIMENT! I WAS YOUR PARTNER FOR EIGHT YEARS! YOU SAID THAT I WAS THE BEST YOU HAD!"  
  
Marus found himself flying through the air for the second time today before he landed on the cobblestones.  
  
Sodos raised his voice. He screamed skywards, "HOW COULD YOU?!"  
  
Incredible, the man can't be human. He's too strong!  
  
Struggling to get up, Marus tried to reason with Sodos, "I don't know who you are, Sodos. But if I am supposed to, I am sorry, but amnesia has its toll on everyone."  
  
It seemed that Sodos was not willing to listen. Screaming at the top of his voice, he ran towards Marus, daggers in hand.  
  
Marus had to act fast, dodging the first slice, he grabbed an arm, twisted it around to the breaking point, and then sent him flying to his Knight friend.  
  
Picking up the Twins from the floor, he faced his two enemies. He thought that he had seen enough violence for the day. Apparently, he was wrong.  
  
The Knight stopped Sodos from going further. He then spoke a few words to Sodos, which were too low for Marus to hear.  
  
Sodos nodded as if in agreement and handed over a gem to the Knight. Now, why would he need that?  
  
Just as soon as Sodos turned around, the Knight charged.  
  
It would seem that Marus would have to kill again.  
  
The Knight's blade was caught in Pain's barbs, keeping it from moving any further. This fight is over.  
  
Hope's blade went through the man's throat all the way to the bone of his spine.  
  
Blood started gushing out from the stump that was his neck when he threw the body to the ground.  
  
He sheathed his knives. This was an absolute waste of his time.  
  
Then, when Marus turned around to leave the area, a hand caught his collar and threw him back deeper into the alley.  
  
There, standing before him, was the Knight – unscathed.  
  
What in Hell's truth is going on here? He knew he cut of the man's head. He was certain of it!  
  
His shoulders started to throb from all that flying, "Who are you?"  
  
The Knight sneered, "You really can't remember us, Shadow Eyes?"  
  
"Am I supposed to?"  
  
The Knight looked disappointed, "I was hoping to finally get that rematch, Shadow, but it would seem that I'm not facing the man I faced Ages ago."  
  
Marus couldn't help but say it, "If you actually know me, then could you please enlighten me at the facts of who I am?" after a pause, "if you don't mind."  
  
"That will have to wait, Shadow Eyes, but I am afraid that your presence has diverted Sodos' attention to what is supposed to be done here. He does things for his own reasons and I do them for mine. I will not allow you to hinder what is to be done, Shadow Eyes, for that, I will not regret killing you even if you're not at your best," the man actually started to smile, "My name is Degedos."  
  
Degedos right hand brought up his katana, its long blade shining dully even in the darkness of the alleyway.  
  
The smile turned into a grin, "Remember it, Marus. It will be the last name you hear."  
  
All right, now that was a threat. Readying the Twins at his hand he started at a ready battle stance.  
  
Degedos charged forward, curved sword whistling in the air, while his grin grew wider with each step.  
  
Marus caught the blade by crossing his knives above him. As soon as the sword was slowed down, he tossed it aside while bringing Hope around to slice the man at the side.  
  
The buckler that Degedos has lain hidden under his cloak blocked the white blade, only to have Pain going forward for a stab to the side. The move was swept aside when the Knight moved the buckler upwards. Marus then sent Hope stabbing upward to Degedos' neck only to miss it when the Knight slid back a few feet.  
  
When the Knight's feet landed on the ground, he charged again, shield in front, concealing the katana behind it. Marus took no chances and sidestepped to the right, the Twins ready to block his sword.  
  
Degedos swept his katana to the right only to be locked by Pain's barbs, while Hope went for his eyes. Degedos brought his head back to dodge the white blade only to have Marus stab his back with his boot knife.  
  
With the small blade locked at the Knight's back, Marus rounded over for another kick with the other foot, the boot knife ripping off some of Degedos' flesh in the process. The move sent the Knight staggering forward, but it didn't seem to faze him, it only made his grin widen.  
  
Before Marus' eyes, the wound disappeared from the man's back. He didn't have time to wonder, however, when he had to duck to avoid the katana whistling inches over his head.  
  
He brought Pain forward to make as if he were going to stab the Knight's shoulder. Degedos brought his shield up to block the blow.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
Now that both the Knight's arms are occupied with Pain, he sent Hope stabbing the man's left shoulder. Degedos avoided him, however, by sliding to the right, the katana turning around for another blow.  
  
Marus stopped the attack by pushing Degedos' elbow, neutralizing his momentum. When the Knight started to turn around, Marus jumped over his head.  
  
Just as soon he landed, before Degedos could complete his turn, with one fluid motion, he sent Hope to slash the Knight's right arm. Blood started to spray out from the man's missing limb as he backed away from him.  
  
Marus knew that this wasn't over.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Degedos' arm was again attached to his body.  
  
Marus was beginning to tire of this, "You do know that this will take forever. I'm just too good for you."  
  
The grin disappeared replaced by a look of disappointment, "Do you really think that Shadow Eyes? You really have forgotten about me." The grin went back up, "Very well, if your wish is to die today, I'll grant it!"  
  
Degedos, brought up his sword again. Dropping his shield, he gripped the long hilt with both hands.  
  
Marus went back to his stance. He was going to make sure that Degedos would stay down... permanently.  
  
This time, it was Marus who made the first move. Pain and Hope crossed in front of him, he aimed the blades for the Knight's throat. The katana blocked both knives, only to have Pain take it aside with its barbs while Hope stabbed forward.  
  
Degedos ducked to avoid the white blade all the while dislodging his blade from Pain, bringing up the katana to cut off Marus' head.  
  
Marus stepped back to avoid the blow and countered by sweeping his foot under Degedos. The Knight jumped, making Marus miss his move. Before he could finish his turn, Marus sent Hope upward to stab Degedos while turning Pain around to gut him.  
  
Pain was blocked by the katana and Hope was dodged when Degedos tilted his head sideways.  
  
Stepping backwards, Marus flipped the Twins so that the hilt would be forward and blades to the back. He charged forward, the Twins going upwards in a slashing motion.  
  
Both blades were locked together when they were blocked by Degedos' katana. Marus didn't stop there, he pushed forward, pushing the Knight back all the way to the wall.  
  
Degedos' grin never faltered, "Really now? Do you think that you've beaten me?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
He kept Pain locked to the katana while bringing back Hope, its white blade shining in the penetrating sunlight.  
  
Just before Marus could send Hope down to stab. Degedos delivered a powerful head-butt to Marus' good eye.  
  
Crying out, Marus staggered back a few steps, clutching the right of his face.  
  
Marus could hear the whistling of the katana's blade just before he could bring up Pain in time to catch it. After throwing the katana aside with the black blade, he then jumped back so he could recover his eyesight.  
  
This little brawl is going nowhere.  
  
Marus replaced the Twins in their sheath.  
  
"Giving up already?" Degedos taunted him even with a surprised look on his face, the grin never left though.  
  
Marus brought up his hands in front of him in another stance, palms open.  
  
The Knight was on the verge of laughing, "Bare hands, Shadow Eyes?" the man's shoulders began to shake, "you couldn't even stop me with your little knives!"  
  
Degedos charged forward, katana raised above him. Marus braced himself.  
  
As soon as the sword was being brought down, Marus surged forward, right hand blocking the Knight's arms, stopping the blow, while his left hand grabbed the katana's hilt. Keeping his grip on the sword, he rounded over for a kick, sending Degedos reeling back and letting go of the blade.  
  
Before the Knight could recover, Marus gripped the sword with both hand and lunged towards Degedos.  
  
He could feel the curved steel going through flesh as he ran the Knight through with the sword. Marus kept running forward, Degedos being pushed by him. He then drove the katana to the nearest wall. The move ended with Degedos being stuck with a sword though his belly.  
  
The Knight looked up to him, "You really are Shadow Eyes." This time, the smile was real.  
  
Marus just turned around, "Whatever, you just wasted my time."  
  
Degedos let out a half-snort, half-laugh, "If I didn't know better, I could have sworn you were Fateless."  
  
At the mention of the word Fateless, Marus quickly turned around only to find that Degedos was gone, just the katana lodged to a wall.  
  
He heard the local soldiers again running towards the scene of fight. Someone must have reported this incident. No doubt that whoever was leading this little squad was smart enough to patch the events at the building and the one on this alley together.  
  
Wrapping his cloak around him, he jumped from one wall to another so he could reach Geffen's rooftops, Arul following him from the shadows below.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well?" Sodos' voice can be heard from the mist in Geffen's western bridge. The sun didn't have much time to touch this part of the city yet.  
  
Degedos emerged from a portal next to the bridge wall. "It is him. You were right, it is Shadow Eyes."  
  
Sodos just looked at the river "I was just wondering why he has forgotten me."  
  
Degedos stood beside him, throwing a pebble to the waters below the bridge, "People tend forget things after a thousand years. Whether those memories were fond or terrible, we just don't have the ability to remember everything."  
  
Sodos' voice became hard, "Do you know that aside from Mae, Shadow Eyes was the only other person in my life that mattered?" he looked up into the brightening sky, the sunlight starting to fill Geffen's western areas.  
  
"The two of us fought together against the enemies that threatened our country, sometimes the world," Sodos' smile was bitter, "we went against demons and monsters and he never asked for anything in return. To tell the truth, he was my hero," he faced Degedos, "he still is, even if he has no memory of our adventures."  
  
Degedos leaned on the railing "Does this change anything?"  
  
Sodos looked towards Geffen's gates, "No, we still go as planned. If all goes well, we will find the Guardians and their Council and finish what we came here to do. You will have freedom for your family, and I will have avenged Mae."  
  
The Knight let out a loud breath "Well, do you have it?"  
  
"Yes," from his pockets, Sodos brought out a small leather bound book. Its pages were cracked and yellow from age, but were still readable.  
  
Degedos placed the book in his saddlebags "Let's hope it was worth our time."  
  
Sodos opened the portal to the Rift "Time, Degedos? We have an eternity to waste."  
  
The portal closed behind them, as they were both enveloped by the cold darkness of oblivion. 


	11. Chapter 11: Revelations

RAGNARÖK ONLINE FANFIC  
  
TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE  
  
By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)  
  
Chapter 11: Revelations  
  
Night fell on the city of Geffen as its citizens went back to their homes to finish their day. In the northern forest, the glow of a campfire and the dull brightness of a blue gem floating in the middle silhouetting three figures.  
  
The fire in their little campsite was burning brightly as Freya fed it more twigs, the warmth being kept in by an insulation spell that she cast.  
  
Kevin was roasting a Savage for dinner, its delicious smell spreading inside the spell.  
  
The Sanctus that Meshido cast gave the ground a slight glow. The Priest was sitting on that rock again. He seemed to be brooding over something.  
  
Aside from Meshido's glum attitude, the atmosphere in the camp was rather nostalgic in a way. Freya once had camp outs like this with Kareel until she enrolled in the Academy.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Kevin's rough voice can be heard along with the clatter of some pots and pans.  
  
Freya floated a plate towards her while taking a chunk of the boar from the fire. Her powers seem to be growing these past few days under the Priest's tutelage. He's not exactly the Head Wizard, but his lessons worked wonders.  
  
Kevin just tore off a leg and devoured it one large chunk at a time. If you would look at it at a certain angle, he would look more comical other than brutish.  
  
Meshido just kept on sitting at the secluded area of the camp, the fire reflecting in his jet black eyes.  
  
After finishing her meal, Freya went to Meshido and sat next to him. "You've been like that for quite a while now," she tilted her head to the side, "what's wrong?"  
  
The Priest's voice was... tired, to say the least "I've been working with Pronteran Special Forces for most of my life and I have never had a case like Marus'." His gaze went towards the direction of the city, "he claims to be an agent for the Fates, whatever that means, and in their name and 'laws' he kills people."  
  
He let out a lout breath, "I just want him caught and brought to justice. I gave two years of my life trying to find him. This is the only time I am sure where he is."  
  
She placed a comforting hand on the Priest's shoulder, "We'll catch him. Who knows? It might be tonight, right?"  
  
Meshido gave her hand a light touch, his ebony colored eyes seemed to glow as he looked at her. A smile spread across his lips. "Thank you."  
  
Freya just smiled back.  
  
Kevin lumbered by, the boar's bones in a sack, his body in a lazy slouch. The Crusader glanced at them with a raised eyebrow, "Oh please, get a room! Or rather, you could have my tent for the night! Odin's Eye! The two of you should do it already other than flirt all day so I could at least get a break from your virginal stupidity!"  
  
Black and red eyes met green as the Apprentice Mage and the Priest both glared at the Crusader. Freya didn't know what Kevin meant by those words, but she was sure enough to know that she wouldn't like it.  
  
Then, it hit her. Freya pulled her hand away from Meshido. Her face felt like wildfire as she turned around to avoid the Crusader's challenging gaze. She was right. She wouldn't like it.  
  
Meshido's flat voice carried a hint of irritation, "You really should stop with those kinds of jokes Kevin. You're starting to make me worry."  
  
Kevin just shook his head as he carried the bones outside the camp to be buried, "Kids!"  
  
Freya can hear the Priest give out a quick laugh along with the rustling of cloth as he stood up. "The man really should settle down and have a wife to set him straight."  
  
Regaining her composure, Freya glanced at Kevin's direction. "Mary? How old is he anyway?"  
  
Meshido took out two apples from his pockets and gave one to Freya. Taking a bite, he replied, "He just turned twenty-five last month."  
  
That gave her a rather large amount of shock. "YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT HE'S ALREADY THAT OLD!?" she blurted out, "BUT HE LOOKS YOUNGER THAN THAT!"  
  
Meshido smiled while taking a bite from his apple, "What? I'm still eighteen." His eyes then took the look of a mischievous young man while at the same time, one that belonged to a teacher lecturing a wayward student. "Geffenites have the tendency to age slower than usual."  
  
He twirled the apple in his fingers while staring at the star-filled sky, "As I understand it, the speed of their aging is based on the amount of magic a person can handle. So, that would mean that the more powerful you are, the slower you age."  
  
Freya then started to understand. That would probably explain why Kevin kept looking at her as if she was a child. To him, she probably looked like a young child with breasts. He may take it as a peculiarity, but in truth, she was already eighteen.  
  
But if what Meshido said was true, then... would that mean that her powers were... No, she was just a late bloomer that's all. No need to get her head too big.  
  
Wait a minute...  
  
Freya could feel a frown deepen on her face, "Then would that make Kevin a citizen of Geffen too?"  
  
Meshido threw the apple core into the fire while heading for his tent "You can say that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She could hear cloth rustle as Meshido stood up.  
  
The Priest just smiled while lying down on his sleeping bag "That's for him to tell you, not me." He pulled the covers over himself "Goodnight Freya, you should sleep as well. We don't need to take turns to watch the night – the Sanctuary spell, remember?"  
  
Now that he mentioned it she was quite sleepy, her eyelids seem to take on weight as she lied down on her bag.  
  
Tomorrow would be another day and they would have to risk going back in the city for some supplies. In a way, living in this little camp was quite comfortable if not for the occasional rain. But then, rain never went farther than just drizzle.  
  
So, with the sound of the insects around her, she found sleep.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The bustle in the city was to be expected in the early hours of the afternoon. The trio went across the streets with seeming unconcern other than Freya who keeping her hood up.  
  
Kevin carried a bag full of meat and fruits on his back while Meshido tried vainly to haggle with a Merchant on the price of some gems. Freya just stood next to them while looking at the man's wares.  
  
Then an item on the merchant's makeshift stall caught her attention. It was a black, thick, flat, metal disc with archaic runes on the edges. The thing had a small circular hole in the center, which was also decorated with same strange runes. Red lines from the runes on the outer edge connected them to the runes on the inner edge in a strange manner. Freya could see that if she traced the lines, they would end up in the same spot if they would just go on a straight path.  
  
She couldn't help it, "Hey, what is that?" Freya asked while pointed to the strange object.  
  
The merchant looked confused at first, trying to find the thing she was pointing at. Then, his eyes fell on the disc and beamed in recognition, "Ah! That thing?" he said while picking it up. "To tell the truth, I have no idea. But I've been doing some reading and I think it is part of some sort of legend about immortals and all that. I'm not very deep on the details, I was just looking for some info on this so I could sell it." The man's grin was quite sheepish.  
  
"Well, could you tell me how much it costs?"  
  
Pursing his lips, the merchant stroke his chin while frowning at the disk, he let out a breath, "Five Thousand Zennies. Stuff like these aren't exactly easy to come by... Hey, who knows? It might be worth more than that."  
  
Kevin was listening to the whole thing and it would seem that he didn't like it. "BLOODY FUCKING HELL! YOU EXPECT US TO PAY YOU THAT MUCH FOR THAT PIECE OF JUNK?!"  
  
The merchant calmly arched an eyebrow. "Hey, if you don't want it, don't buy it! That's the lady's decision buddy!"  
  
Kevin's hand unconsciously stroked the hilt of his sword, "I won't let you fool the girl, you half-wit. Do you wanna settle this my way?"  
  
The merchant took on a rather menacing look, an steel hafted axe appeared cradled in his arms, "Where?"  
  
Men. Freya just shook her head, she sometimes wished that they would all just grow brains. Men indeed.  
  
Counting the gold coins in her hand, Freya tossed them on the wooden plank that served as the man's desk. "I'll take it."  
  
Kevin was dumbfounded, "What!? Are you insane?! Do you actually have the habit of throwing money around like that?"  
  
Freya was getting irritated, "Look! I don't have to explain myself to you for every move that I make! It's my money and I can do with it whatever I want! I'm thankful for your saving my life and all, but that doesn't give you the right to order me around!"  
  
Kevin just threw his arms above him and let out an exasperated growl, "Women!" He went to the direction of the nearest bar while giving the bag of supplies to Meshido, "Don't wait for me! I'm off for a drink!"  
  
Freya just strode off in the opposite direction with the disk in her pocket, her cloak flowing behind her.  
  
The Priest called out to her, "Where are you going?"  
  
She just spared him a quick glance, "Back to camp!"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Meshido just stood there on the street corner, quite confused at the events that transpired just a few moments ago, the food sack lying next to his feet.  
  
_What's with those two?_  
  
Tossing the Merchant two thousand zennies for five blue gems, he tried to assess the situation.  
  
Well, Freya's going back to the camp and Kevin would apparently be cavorting somewhere. Meshido just reasoned that, maybe he should have some time for himself.  
  
He went down Main Street looking for the nearest Kafra building. He and Kevin left some of their belongings in one of the company's storage boxes. He figured that he could keep the food there until around late afternoon so he could take a look of the city.  
  
Kafra has branches all over the world. Their services were recognized in every major city and access point that he knew of. If his history was correct, the founder of the company discovered a way to place your items in a safe and stable dimension that was accessible at any part the world. If you stored something in Payon, you can recover that item in Prontera. Well, he wasn't very keen on the mechanics of those boxes, but they work, that's what's important.  
  
After being thanked by the Kafra girl, he walked out of the building with his special staff that was just taken out of storage.  
  
He rather enjoyed the views of the city. The slight scent of woodsmoke hanging in the air, melding with the scent of whatever the Merchants were selling today.  
  
After some window shopping, he can hardly believe the prices around here. In Prontera, blue gems, which were essential to a Priest were usually sold at six hundred, here, the most expensive he could fine was worth five hundred! In a way, he envied the Mages for living so close to the Mines.  
  
He also found out that the city was loaded with pure Oridecon bars. He's not a Blacksmith, but he knew that metal like that was very hard to come by. The craftsmen in Prontera would probably drool if they saw the supply here in Geffen.  
  
He continued on to the city's park to relax. The benches were comfortable as he lounged on one of them; the sounds of the birds were rather soothing after such a rough day.  
  
After an hour in the park, he decided that, maybe he should go back to camp. It wasn't late afternoon yet, but Freya must be rather lonely in the tents.  
  
So, picking up his staff, he headed for the Northern Gates.  
  
He was on the bridge, the food sack slung over his shoulder, when he finally saw him. Meshido has seen the man's picture and the description again and again that he had committed his image in memory.  
  
The man he saw was leaning on the railing. Long, shoulder-length, blond hair bunched up in a raised ponytail. Numerous scars ran across the man's left cheek looking as if it were a spider's web.  
  
He was dressed in what seemed to be a Morroc Assassin's uniform but in the same time, Meshido knew that that the man wasn't from Morroc.  
  
Night black cloth blended with the shadows cast by the city, making parts of him invisible in the darkness. Bandage-like straps wound around places in his body in a way that made him look... sleek.  
  
Meshido could have sworn that the man's back had two hilts jutting out from opposite ends of the same scabbard. The hilt to the man's right was blacker than his clothes – if that was even possible – the other hilt was so white, it stood out from his outfit.  
  
Meshido knew at last that he has found the man he was hunting for the last two years of his life.  
  
Meshido put the food down next to the railing as he approached the black clothed Assassin. Staff at the ready, he prepared a surprise attack against the man in front of him.  
  
"You know, if you're planning to attack me, you shouldn't waste your time trying to sneak up like that. I could notice you a mile away from all the noise you make." The man's voice was cold and unassuming, "Besides, I can sense that your charging a spell."  
  
Meshido could feel that the man's right eye was taking in everything about him, as if assessing his strengths and weak spots.  
  
Black cloth stirred in a non-existent wind.  
  
Meshido can sense dark aura emanating from the Assassin as he turned around.  
  
The fine hair on the back of Meshido's head started to stand on end when he knew that this was no ordinary man.  
  
Meshido prepared a Holy Light spell at the tip of his staff.  
  
The Assassin in front of him was the only reason he came to this city.  
  
The killer of a thousand men.  
  
A fanatic.  
  
A murderer.  
  
A monster.  
  
The Assassin drew his daggers. The color of the blades was the opposite color of their hilts.  
  
"What do you want, Priest?"  
  
The spell was charged to the fullest and was ready to be unleashed.  
  
"I'm here to put a stop to your madness..."  
  
For two years, the man's name has engraved itself on Meshido's mind.  
  
"...Marus Shadow-Eyes." 


	12. Chapter 12: To Dance With Knives

RAGNARÖK ONLINE FANFIC  
  
TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE  
  
By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)  
  
Chapter 12: To Dance with Knives  
  
Meshido released the stored energy in his staff towards Marus. Bright, white light filled the air while the impact of the spell's effect shook the bridge. Dust obscured his vision, making it hard to tell if he had finished off the Assassin.  
  
When the dust settled, he was shocked to see that Marus was still standing, his cloak was the only one that seemed to have been affected as strips of charred cloth flew in the air.  
  
Marus took off the tattered remains of his cloak; his voice carried no praise "You must be a very powerful Priest. The enchantments on my cloak just tore apart from your attack. Judging by the way that you attacked me, you must be very angry about something... You're not a bounty hunter, are you?"  
  
Stifling a curse that almost escaped his mouth, Meshido tried to find a way to stop the black-clothed man in front of him.  
  
He cast spells on himself that made him feel lighter and stronger. This is going to be a very difficult battle without Kevin to back him up.  
  
"Well? I'm waiting. If that last blast was all you got," Marus sheathed his knives, "then you're wasting my time."  
  
"Don't count on it, Shadow Eyes!"  
  
Meshido sent another Holy Light spell, one that is more powerful than the last, towards Marus. This time, the Assassin moved aside to dodge the ray of light that came from the sky. There was a black, smoking crater on the spot Marus was on.  
  
Marus looked at the smoldering spot on the bridge "You really are pissed at something..." he turned towards Meshido, "...why?"  
  
"Shut up and fight me, you murderer!"  
  
Anger seeped into Meshido as he charged another Holy Light spell, but this time, he placed himself in a battle stance. Staff gripped by both hands, he braced himself for the Assassin's attack.  
  
Marus cracked his knuckles and neck joints before reaching behind his back, "Very well, I have no quarrel against you Priest, for that, I give you this chance to back down."  
  
Meshido's face started to twist in anger at the memories the man has triggered, "I have done nothing to you, Shadow Eyes..." the memories started to rip at him, "...but you have taken far too many innocent lives to be ignored."  
  
The memories weren't Meshido's, however, they were from the people Marus had killed. Bits and pieces from the minds of the Assassin's victims before they died. He couldn't exactly understand them, he only knew that they never had a chance.  
  
The memories repeated again and again in his mind. Again and again and again until he could take it anymore.  
  
The leather of his gloves creaked when he unconsciously tightened his grip on the staff, "...I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PAY!!!"  
  
Marus' cold voice never changed, "I don't know what you're talking about, Priest, but I have no intention of dying today..."  
  
Black and white blades again appeared on the Assassin's hands, "...so make your peace with the Fates. You won't live beyond another sunrise."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Marus had no idea what this Priest was babbling about, but he wasted no time to let him cast another spell.  
  
Hope and Pain in hand, he charged the Priest at the other end of the bridge. Likewise, the Priest charged as well.  
  
Well, this he doesn't get to see everyday. A Battle Priest. This just might become interesting.  
  
Three fights in one day.  
  
He wondered if he could even stand after this.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Meshido was screaming at the top of his lungs as he ran towards Marus. His staff was glowing from all the pent up energy.  
  
The attempted blow whirred past Marus as he sidestepped it. He then brought his staff around to sweep the Assassin of his feet.  
  
To Meshido's surprise, the Assassin wasn't where he expected him to be. Instead, he was right beside him, his white blade going straight for his skull.  
  
Meshido had just the time to duck the fatal blow but not enough to avoid the black blade's edge. He could feel his chest being ripped off as the dagger's serrated edge rent the skin of his bones.  
  
He could feel the blood start to spread on his Priest's robes, feel it drip down his arm and on to the floor as Marus just stood there, certain that Meshido was going to die.  
  
Staggering backwards while clutching his chest and gasping for air, Meshido cast a hasty Heal spell on himself. He didn't have time to watch his wound close, however, as he had to avoid the black blade from tearing off his face. He could hear the air whistle as the dagger went by.  
  
His staff blocked the white blade to the side; the impact causing the air to be filled with red-hot sparks. Meshido then blocked the other knife while sidestepping to the left. In the middle of his move, he brought up the butt of his staff to hit Marus on the gut.  
  
The Assassin just avoided the blow by jumping back.  
  
As soon as Marus' feet were on the ground, he then jumped back, both knives crossed and ready to take Meshido's life.  
  
He had to act fast.  
  
He blocked the crossed blades with his staff, while at the same time, releasing the Holy Light spell that has long been overcharged in his weapon.  
  
The staff lost its glow as the bolt of light hit the Assassin square on the chest. The knives fell as Marus was sent sprawling on the ground. His eyes rolled up in their sockets and his chest was smoldering in the middle, as he lay there unconscious.  
  
Meshido was leaning on his staff, panting in exhaustion. The blood on his robes was starting to dry up, making the cloth stiff and dark.  
  
Is it over?  
  
All his life, he had never faced someone like Marus. He had never met a man who had absolutely no value for life.  
  
Who are the Fates that Marus served so blindly?  
  
Why do they send such a man to do such things?  
  
It didn't matter... the souls of those dead people can now rest as soon as he can bring Marus to justice.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Sodos watched the battle from a distance.  
  
It would appear that the Priest has defeated Shadow Eyes. At least it took a lot from the man; the fact in itself was a comfort.  
  
Marus was just worn out from all the fighting he had done today. Degedos had probably used his weakening skills on Shadow Eyes during that fight in the alley.  
  
Taking out the book from his pouches, he opened it to a page that he marked with a leaf.  
  
He hated doing this, but he will pay any price to get his hands on Leish. To see the look in the man's eyes before he rips the traitor's neck apart with his bare hands.  
  
For that to be done, he will need to break the chains that held Marus to this world. He will need to release the demon that has slept within Shadow Eyes' soul for countless ages.  
  
Marus Rain-Seeker Shadow-Eyes... Servant of the Fates... Hero of the Ages...  
  
I am sorry old friend... but for Mae... I wish that you would forgive me for doing what must be done...  
  
...Son of Demons... Father of Oblivion...  
  
Shadow Eyes' other names ran through Sodos' mind over and over.  
  
Marus once told him that he wanted to make a difference for the better, even if the forces that he went against were also the ones that sired him.  
  
Sodos drained himself of every emotion as he read the dark incantations in the book.  
  
...The true Fateless...  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Freya was startled at the strange energy that suddenly began forming to the south.  
  
Something about it was eerily familiar to her, as if she had been around it all her life. She wanted to see it. She wanted to know what it was...  
  
Pain lanced through her entire body as the Keeper erupted within her. Her vision became white all around as the tremendous heat of the power that was ripping her apart blinded her.  
  
She tried to scream, but she couldn't.  
  
The voices began to claw their way up into her consciousness as she can hear them scream.  
  
_"HE IS STIRRING!"  
  
"THE DEMON AWAKES!"  
  
"FREYA!"  
  
"THE VOID THREATENS US!"  
  
"STOP HIM FROM COMING!"  
  
"STOP HIM FROM WAKING!"  
  
_Freya's body went limp on her as the voices ripped through her very being, but she wouldn't fall to the floor. She was floating on the air, trying vainly to let out a scream.  
  
Suddenly, the pain was gone. All around her, there was only white. She looked in all directions, but there was only the empty space of... wherever she was.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" she shouted to no one in particular.  
  
A girl's voice answered her from behind, "Why are you shouting?" The voice was laced with the curiosity of a young child even though it carried the tone of someone far older.  
  
The girl appeared in front of her. Freya didn't know if she was the one who turned around or if the girl moved. It was hard to tell in this strange place.  
  
In direct contrast to the strange surroundings, the girl was dressed all in black. The tight, black shirt was cinched at the waist by an ornate, wide belt that had a small ruby encrusted in the middle and bordered by some golden gilt. The wide sleeves ended with the ornate cuffs braced tightly at the girl's thin wrists.  
  
She seemed to be wearing half a skirt, the long piece of black cloth going down to her left knee. The girl's baggy pants were braced at her ankle the same way with her sleeves. She was barefoot.  
  
The girl was wearing a medium sized black cloak that hung at her back.  
  
It was stirring at a wind that wasn't there.  
  
"Who are you, little girl?" Freya asked while frowning at the strange way this girl was dressed.  
  
The girl giggled. A strange sound coming from a face that didn't move or showed emotions.  
  
The girl smiled, large deep-blue eyes stared at her "My name is Deyin."  
  
Deyin held out her hand, "What's yours?"  
  
Freya took Deyin's hand, "Freya... my name's Freya."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Meshido had to brace himself on the bridge's railings as massive tremors shook the ground. Strangely enough, Marus' blades never seemed to move from all the shaking.  
  
What frightened Meshido the most, though, was the energy that was emanating from Marus' limp body.  
  
Dark cloth started to lift into the air as if on its own will. The Assassin's arms rising and weakly reaching out to the sky.  
  
Black smoke rose up from the ground where Marus lay. Meshido could smell the familiar stench of sulfur as the Assassin's body started to float into the air.  
  
Then, the twin knives started to pull themselves towards Marus. Their blades dragging across the ground, leaving behind burning scorch marks as their trail. The strangely designed hilts changing face and color. What was once leather, became a strange black stone that sucked in the light.  
  
When the twin knives came nearer to the Assassin's floating body, the blades twisted themselves into more vicious versions of their previous form.  
  
The once white blade became blood red and serpentine that forked at the end to form two jagged points. The blade became icy cold to the point that cold steam rose in the air.  
  
The black blade, in turn, started to burn. Archaic runes formed at the sides, written so that they can be seen through the fire. The blade reversed itself and became a scythe-like dagger.  
  
Meshido could only stand and watch as Marus' face began to disappear. The color of his eyes inverted so that they became black orbs with blue irises. Meshido could have sworn that the Assassin was screaming.  
  
"FREE!!!"  
  
The thunderous voice shook Geffen's walls; loose dirt fell from its bricks.  
  
Meshido unconsciously blessed his staff with an Aspersio spell while also charging another Holy Light. Even though he could see the huge gates opening to allow the Wizards and their troops an exit, Meshido knew that he would be the first one to be attacked.  
  
He could hear weapons drawn and ready for whatever threat is going to arise.  
  
Incredible darkness surrounded the being that was once Marus. Meshido knew that this is no longer the man that he fought just minutes ago. Whatever is happening, he knew that this was a far greater evil than he had ever encountered.  
  
Balls of lightning flew past them just as Meshido ducked to avoid them.  
  
Shards of ice fell from the sky at incredible speed, breaking into a thousand pieces as they struck the ground.  
  
Bolts of fire flew at the hundreds, scorching the sky black with a trail of smoke as they screamed on.  
  
He could see spirits flying everywhere, trying to hit the demon before him.  
  
Meshido had to cast Pneuma on himself just so he could avoid the rain of arrows that went with the barrage of magic.  
  
Every attack that the Wizards and Archers delivered had no effect on the demon. In fact, none even touched him. As soon as the lightning, the arrows, the fire, and the ice went near him, they veered off to a different direction, ending up only flying on empty space.  
  
The spirits however, went straight for the demon, only to dissipate as soon as they touched his aura.  
  
The spirits' abrupt negation sent a chill through Meshido's spine. He knew that the Wizards called upon these beings to fight evil. He also knew that they were also living souls.  
  
He could see the glowing orbs shatter and dissolve as they hit the darkness that surrounded the demon. He could hear the screams of those poor souls, as they were ripped apart by tendrils of black smoke.  
  
Apparently annoyed by the Wizards, the demon ignored Meshido and turned towards the gathered troops in front of Geffen.  
  
"POOR PATHETIC FOOLS..."  
  
The demon's voice thundered across the ground and on the air.  
  
"YOU CAN NEVER HARM ME!"  
  
The twin knives appeared in his hands. A nihilistic grin formed as he started to walk towards the gathered men.  
  
The demon started to... sing.  
  
Meshido couldn't put a word on as to what the demon was doing. The words just came out of its mouth in a way that reminded the Priest of an age-old song.  
  
_Dance with me...  
  
_The blades whistled in the air as he kept striding onwards to the now charging Knights. Dust rose in the not so far distance as the soldiers' Peco-Pecos carried their masters towards their doom.  
  
_Grant me peace...  
  
Dance with me...  
  
_Blood sprayed the bright, late afternoon sky red as Meshido the air was filled with the screams of men.  
  
_Grant me death...  
_  
The song kept repeating itself inside Meshido's head. Its words caressing his very being, taunting him to go onwards and die.  
  
It had to mean something!  
  
_Dance with me...  
  
Grant my wish...  
  
_"HEAR ME FOOLS!!!" the demon screamed towards the heavens as he stood there surrounded by the bodies of the slain. Their blood was draining down the river, turning the water a thick black as it flowed onward.  
  
The Wizards and Archers sent another volley of magic and arrows towards the demon, to no avail.  
  
And we shall dance to our last breaths!  
  
The demon raised his arms.  
  
The walls shook, their foundations cracking as they started to crumble.  
  
Stone crushed the Wizards and Archers below as Geffen's northern wall fell to the ground. Meshido can hear their screams echoing in the sudden silence that followed.  
  
Then, the whole city came to a panic. Pandemonium can be seen from where Meshido stood as everyone ran in every direction, trying to escape whatever was attacking them.  
  
"I AM SEI'GASH!!!" the demon raised his voice even more, "HEAR MY NAME AND TREMBLE!!!"  
  
Sei'Gash's dark aura flared as if to make a point.  
  
"FEAR THE BLADES OF OBLIVION!!!" 


	13. Chapter 13: Sei'Gash

RAGNARÖK ONLINE FANFIC  
  
TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE  
  
By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)  
  
Chapter 13: Sei'Gash  
  
The white place that surrounded Freya just moments ago now turned to a forest as she let Deyin lead the way. Sunlight streamed through the gaps in the canopy of trees. She could hear birds chirping from their high perches. Her footsteps were followed by the sound of crunching leaves beneath her feet.  
  
"Where are you taking me, Deyin?" Freya asked as the girl led her on the maze of trees, "You still haven't told me where we are yet..."  
  
The words trailed off in her mouth when they entered a clearing.  
  
A woman sat on a rock not far from where she stood. A deer was feeding off her hand. Her long golden hair shone in the sunlight that bathed her.  
  
As Freya approached, the deer tensed and ran off. The woman just smiled at her as she stood up, her flowing gown going with the slightest breeze.  
  
She was the most beautiful woman Freya had ever seen. The gown covered her entire body, yet they couldn't hide the woman's curves, especially when she walked through the sunlight. Ebony black eyes lay in contrast with her milky white complexion. Full red lips pulled back into a smile as she approached Freya.  
  
"Welcome, Freya." Her voice was to her ears like honey was to the tongue, "I have been waiting for you."  
  
The words that formed in her head made Freya feel awkward. She stared at the ground trying to find a suitable way to talk to this lady.  
  
To her embarrassment, the woman let out an audible breath laced with amusement. In short, she laughed. Even that suits her beauty.  
  
Freya felt the woman's hand on her chin, lifting her face up. She saw the woman's eyes gazing into hers. Like deep dark wells, they pulled her into them. Freya felt like she could drown in those eyes. It was as if they seemed to look into her soul.  
  
She could feel her face burning up from scalp to neck.  
  
"I... what..." Freya felt frustrated at her lack of words.  
  
The woman's face inched closer to Freya "There is no need to be afraid. You can say anything to me."  
  
After an eternity of struggling with herself, she was finally able to speak. "Where am I?"  
  
For the second time, Freya felt mortified as the woman laughed again. "Why, we are in your mind, of course."  
  
Her... mind?  
  
Freya was still captivated by the woman's eyes to think clearly.  
  
She tried to struggle with the concept. Tried to find words that could help her understand. Instead, all she could stutter was, "Who... who are you?"  
  
A finger pressed against her lips, her skin was so soft against her mouth. The woman went even closer to Freya until their faces were just a bare inch apart  
  
"Shhhhhh... All in due time, Freya... You will know all you wish to know if you wait." Freya found herself slack-jawed just hearing the woman's voice, out of breath because those eyes of hers never let her go, "For now, sleep."  
  
Freya can feel her body going weak "What... what are... you... doing..." she couldn't find the strength finish the sentence. Her eyes were growing too heavy for her to keep them open.  
  
The woman's voice echoed in the air, "Sleep, my little goddess... sleep."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sodos and Degedos watched the carnage that the demon, Sei'Gash, created.  
  
Sodos drew out his knives, his own version of Hope and Pain. "This is it, Degedos, we can no longer turn back from this."  
  
The one-time rebel leader turned to him "I go where you go, Sodos."  
  
"Then, be prepared to die with me."  
  
The steel from the Knight's katana rang as he drew it from its scabbard, ancient symbols began to glow at its blade. "I already am."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sei'Gash turned towards the north. He knew the energy that was forming in that direction. He had been living with it for so long that he no longer became sick of it.  
  
It was the energy of an awakened Keeper.  
  
Sneering, he started to walk towards the thing that kept him imprisoned in the core of this pitiful soul. His footsteps burning holes in the ground where he tread upon.  
  
The Dark Twins in his hands reflected his fury. Kieria's blade became colder while Priega's flames started to spread to the hilt.  
  
Burning.  
  
Freezing.  
  
His rage churning within him without end. He didn't know who had released him. He didn't care.  
  
He will carry out his mission. He will rid this world of its festering existence.  
  
He will be standing at the pinnacle as the Guardians watch their precious world being ripped apart – piece by little piece.  
  
After he destroys their little creation, he will come after them. Oh, sweet vengeance will be his!  
  
He is free. And he will make the Guardians regret that they have thrown him out of the Council of Creation. They will weep before he obliterates each and every one of them. He will not stop until he has destroyed EVERYTHING that the Guardians stood for!  
  
The flames on Priega'a blade roared to a greater extent; the freezing cold on Kieria turning air into frost as his rage sparked up even more. His eyes turned even darker at the very thought of the Guardians' rejection upon him.  
  
He will make sure life will be suffering.  
  
The screams of suffering and dying men, women, and children will rise up into to the heavens, declaring him their savior as he rids them of their pitiful lives.  
  
Dark mist began to form from his back as it started to take on the shape of raven's wings. From the void of the mist, he could hear the pain of all the dead that he had taken. Their voices were a great source of his entertainment as he allowed them to wail in their light-forsaken prison.  
  
Spreading his wings, the screams trailing along with their motion, Sei'Gash lifted himself to the sky. The head of the Keeper will be his first trophy. She will regret ever keeping him in his prison.  
  
Suddenly, Sei'Gash found himself plummeting down to the earth, his back had a smoldering crater that slowly closed upon itself.  
  
Someone dared to attack him!?  
  
Standing up while resuming his deflection aura, he took a look at the one that had the foolishness to try to take him on.  
  
At the middle of the bridge, he could see a man in black and red robes holding a staff that was smoking at the tip.  
  
Well now... A lone Priest against him?  
  
"YOU ARE FOOLHARDY TO THINK THAT YOU CAN STOP ME, LITTLE MAN."  
  
The fool Priest's voice was deep, and... determined "I have no hopes on that, demon, but the gods know that I will try."  
  
Sei'Gash couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"THEN JOIN THE REST OF THOSE FOOLS IN OBLIVION!!!"  
  
With that, he ran towards the Priest. Kieria and Priega's voices screeching in his head, demanding that they taste the Priest's soul as it goes into the darkness.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meshido had no idea what he just put himself into, but he was as sure as the Truth that he wouldn't let this... thing go into Freya's direction... he owed the girl too much to let her die like those poor soldiers.  
  
Before Sei'Gash covered half the distance towards him. Meshido did something that he never thought could be done. Summoning all his energy and concentration, he released it all towards the demon in a barrage of Holy Light spells.  
  
Light from the heavens went straight towards Sei'Gash faster than any lightning, only to be deflected to the side. Rock and dirt flew towards the air as the thousands of heavenly blows showered the earth close to the demon.  
  
The air was covered with the noise of his attack.  
  
Even with his new skill, Meshido knew that it was hopeless. The demon's aura was made so that any mere spell won't hit him. His barrage only weakened it so much...  
  
He can see the double points of the ice-cold blade going straight for his throat.  
  
Looks like this is it...  
  
The Holy Barrage took out far too much from him, drained every ounce of his energy. Meshido's vision began to cloud and darken at the edges as he can feel his body going limp.  
  
He wondered if he would die of exhaustion before that knife severs his head.  
  
Then, Meshido heard a familiar whistling sound, as if something sharp was going through the air.  
  
But before Meshido could even see what that object was... he collapsed to the floor.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kevin braced himself for the shield's impact on Sei'Gash's face as he threw it with all his might.  
  
Meshido was down for the count, but Kevin was not.  
  
The shield was just one foot away from the demon when it steadily changed course to the left.  
  
Instead of slamming on Sei'Gash, it hit his knife, deflecting the blow that was meant for Meshido.  
  
The shield kept on flying on until it hit a tree. Kevin could hear its branches shake at the impact.  
  
Lucky son of a bitch... unconscious in front of the enemy but he still gets to live...  
  
Mounting his Peco-peco, Kevin took out a spear and charged towards the demon. He could feel the bird's fluid movements as it gave its all just to carry the Crusader to his target.  
  
Then, before he knew it, Sei'Gash grabbed his spear and threw him aside and off the Peco-peco.  
  
When he could finally stand up, he saw the bird's headless carcass being thrown straight at him. The decapitated corpse hit him in full force sending him back a few feet.  
  
Before Kevin could even crawl out from under the bird, Sei'Gash grabbed him by the neck. The demon's grip was threatening to snap his head off if he didn't act fast.  
  
_"PUTANG INA MO!... ETONG SA'YO!!!"  
_  
The Crusader screamed in his native language as he unleashed a spell that caused the ground around them to violently shake. Holy Light sprung from the cracks on the ground as his spell neared its finale.  
  
Then, the Holy Cross spell was complete with an explosion so great that both the demon and Kevin flew across the air and slammed to the ground. Kevin's armor was torn off by the violence of the explosion.  
  
After struggling to stand up, he unhooked his hammer and his sword. The demon was already walking towards him as he braced himself for the fight.  
  
Instead of locking swords however, the demon just stood a few feet away from him.  
  
"I SENSE THAT YOU'RE ONLY HALF HUMAN, CRUSADER." The demon's voice sounded like it would shake his skull loose.  
  
Seig'Gash actually smiled in genuine amusement, "TELL ME, WHAT SKIN COLOR DO YOU PREFER? PINK OR GREEN?"  
  
Kevin had no time for shitty chitchat, he would rather everyone just left that subject alone. "Go screw yourself, asshole. I'm not into mind games."  
  
The demon tilted his head to the side, "PITY... YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN A GOOD SERVANT."  
  
"Like I said before, go bitch your mom... You have nothing on me."  
  
Sei'Gash smirked as he resumed his approach.  
  
Kevin's lips peeled back into a snarl as he charged, hammer and blade in hand. He just ignored the sudden weakness that engulfed his entire body.  
  
This is why he hated casting spells. They were just too tiring mentally. And whatever his state of mind, it usually reflects on his physical strength. The Holy Cross spell was just too much of a bomb for him to handle.  
  
He had just moments too realize that the demon was moving far too fast for him; just moments to know that he had both knives in his gut. He could feel his right side burning up while his left was beginning to freeze.  
  
"Sh...shit."  
  
He struggled to stay awake, tried to stay conscious another second.  
  
Darkness began to creep into his sight.  
  
His weapons fell to the ground, as his body became limp.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sei'Gash watched as the half-breed Crusader's lifeless corpse fell to the ground.  
  
Krieria and Priega began feasting on the man's blood that stained them as he summoned his wings.  
  
He sheathed the Dark Twins by stabbing his sides with them until they disappeared, obsidian hilt and all.  
  
Part of the pact he made with the daggers was that they could only rest in his blood. The two dark blades are part of him now; he can feel their power flowing in his veins. They will come when he bids for them again.  
  
Now, it would be the Keeper's turn to die.  
  
Suddenly, Sei'Gash sensed a portal opening behind him.  
  
So, you're the demon Shadow Eyes tried so hard to destroy...  
  
A voice rang from inside the glowing pillar as the figures of two men emerged from it.  
  
This is getting more irritating by the minute, "MORE DISTRACTIONS?"  
  
As the portal closed, he could see that the two men were an Assassin and a Knight. Both of them had their weapons drawn.  
  
The Assassin had a curved black dagger in each hand, while the Knight held a katana.  
  
"You might be wondering why you were released." The Assassin's voice was empty of every human emotion, Sei'Gash can also sense none in his soul. Impressive, not many are capable of such a feat.  
  
Sei'Gash summoned the Dark Twins again. The knives formed by springing out from under his skin and into his hands.  
  
"ACTUALLY, I DON'T CARE... I'M FREE AND THAT'S ALL THAT I WISH TO THINK ABOUT. BUT SINCE YOU ARE IN MY WAY, YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE MY KNIVES VERY SATISFIED WITH YOUR BLOOD."  
  
The Knight started to grin as he readied his sword. The Assassin's form started to fade into the air as they both stood in a battle stance.  
  
The Assassin's eyes took on a dangerous glint, "Well, I brought you out for one reason, and that is to destroy you."  
  
Sei'Gash couldn't help but laugh at the man's audacity.  
  
"YOU, LITTLE MAN? DESTROY ME? PRIEGA AND KRIERIA WILL ENJOY DINING ON YOUR SOULS."  
  
The Assassin's knives started to glow... something about those blades seemed familiar to Sei'Gash. "Don't make promises you can't keep."  
  
He placed himself on a defensive position as both Knight and Assassin charged.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SORRY IN ADVANCE IF I'M GONNA BE DELAYED AFTER THIS... I'M GONNA MAKE ANOTHER FIC THAT'S A RESULT OF MY OWN DERANGED MIND...  
  
ANGST, GORE, AND TWISTED THINKING AWAIT THOSE WHO ARE JUST TOO DAMNED FRUSTRATED WITH LIFE, HEHE.... WATCH FOR IT   
  
DON'T WORRY! THIS NEW FIC WOULD JUST BE FIVE CHAPTERS LONG... (I THINK) AT THE MOST . JUST WANNA DO SOMETHING NEW AND SO THAT I WON'T RUN DRY ON MY "ToF" FIC, THAT'S ALL.  
  
ALSO... I THINK I MIGHT BE UNDER-RATING THIS.... PG13? I'M STARTING TO THINK THAT I MIGHT GET IN TROUBLE FROM THE SERVER IF THEY FIND OUT THAT I MISRATED THIS.... SO PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS..... PLEASE?  
  
BDW... ToF = Transgressions of Fate.... Just so you know.


	14. Chapter 14: The Keeper

Well, you guys should know by now that I'm kinda fond of naming my weapons... so here's the thing... the Dark twins are also called the Tainted and Sodos' knives are known as the Glowing... I just gave them names to avoid confusingly long sentences...  
  
Sorry for the inconvenience, please, don't throw me off the window....   
  
Well... On with the fic!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
RAGNARÖK ONLINE FANFIC  
  
TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE  
  
By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)  
  
Chapter 14: The Keeper  
  
Sodos ran towards Sei'Gash's side while Degedos kept the demon's blades busy with his katana. He thrust his daggers forward to stab, only to go through thin air as Sei'Gash jumped back to avoid him. Sodos then turned around, right arm slashing with his blade. The blade was locked by Priega's serrated edge.  
  
Degedos stabbed his blade forward as soon as Sodos ducked.  
  
The demon jumped back again making both Knight and Assassin staggering forward. As soon as the Sei'Gash touched the ground; he jumped forward again. In one fluid motion, Priega ripped through the Knight's chest while Kieria sliced the Assassin's head in half.  
  
Sei'Gash turned around expecting to see two more corpses only to find Sodos and Degedos going for a pincer attack. The Assassin was to the left while the Knight was to his right.  
  
The demon dashed towards the Knight, blocking his sword with Priega, he twisted around to the man's back. He then stabbed him repeatedly with Kieria. Degedos' frozen blood never had the chance to ooze out when he pushed him aside to face the charging Assassin.  
  
Sei'Gash's Tainted met Sodos' Glowing in a shower of sparks as they exchanged blows. Demon and Fateless equally matched as the both of them spun in a circle of blades.  
  
Then, as soon as the demon blocked a left-handed cut with Kieria, he saw the Knight swinging his sword straight for his neck.  
  
Sei'Gash lurched forward to avoid the katana, while at the same time, bringing Priega up in an upward stab towards the Assassin's ribcage.  
  
Sodos' chest was aflame as he staggered backwards. The flames disappeared as soon as he reconstructed. As soon as he reconstructed, he charged forward again.  
  
When Degedos recovered from his first swing, he then sliced sideways in an attempt to reach the demon. His blade was locked by Prierga and was starting to turn red hot from the dagger's flame.  
  
Before the Knight's katana had a chance to bend from the heat, Sei'Gash had to jump aside to avoid the Assassin's blades.  
  
It would appear that these two are undying.  
  
This was starting to irritate Sei'Gash no end. Then, in a fit of sudden recognition, irritation quickly became realization. Laughter started to slowly seep out of the demon's lungs at his discovery.  
  
"YOU'RE FATELESS!" Sei'Gash "whispered" in total amusement. His voice still boomed across the air whatever tone of voice he used.  
  
"All because you exist!" the Assassin just kept charging forward while saying this. The Knight's grin widened even though Sei'Gash can see Degedos' jaw muscles flexing from gritting his teeth.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meshido woke up from a daze. He can hardly feel his fingers from being so weak.  
  
He can hear the sound of a battle close by but was unable to see where it was because he couldn't stand up.  
  
He can see his staff lying next to him and a few feet beyond it was Kevin blankly staring at him. Dead green eyes carried no life in them.  
  
Not again... no doubt the Crusader charged recklessly and got himself killed.  
  
Turning over and taking out a potion from his pocket, Meshido swallowed all of its contents. The bitter concoction's effects were quick to kick in as his body began to feel re-energized.  
  
Then, fishing out one of his blue gems, he summoned the remaining of his newfound energy to bless the rock.  
  
The gem shattered and its dust began to settle on the fallen Crusader. Kevin was bathed in bright white light as his body lifted a few inches from the ground. By this time, the man's heart would be beating again, and his fatal wounds would be closed and healed.  
  
Then, the Crusader's chest began to rise and fall from breathing. Suddenly, Kevin sat up with a very sharp gasp. The Resurrection spell was complete.  
  
And as usual, the man wakes up with the same language he was so blatantly known for, "Bloody fucking hell! What the fuck just happened?!" then, his eyes carried a glint of recognition, "Odin's FUCKING eye! I was killed again!? This is so friggin' embarrassing!"  
  
"Welcome back to the world of the living, you stupid, lumbering buffoon." Meshido said weakly as exhaustion started to settle in again.  
  
Kevin placed Meshido next to the railing, "Hey you, are you alright?"  
  
"Too... tired.... Can't stay awake...Go... Sei'Gash must... be... stopped..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Take it easy, my friend," was all Kevin said when the Priest fell unconscious.  
  
Taking up his sword and hammer, he stood up to find the source of those battle sounds.  
  
Turning to the north, he was surprised to see the Fateless fighting the demon. However, he had the strange feeling that they were also behind Sei'Gash's awakening.  
  
"Shit... why did I take this job?"  
  
Gathering all his strength, Kevin joined in on the dance.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sodos was surprised when the Crusader's hammer went past his face and straight for Sei'Gash's chest.  
  
"You're owned, ass-wipe!" the Crusader shouted as the demon flew back a few feet before landing sprawled on his back, stunned.  
  
Sodos can see that the man was very tired. Part of him was impressed by the Crusader's... persistence. The other part called it stupidity.  
  
Degedos stood next to the Crusader, "So, you're still alive. That's good, I was hoping to finish that fight from the Tower. By the way, I haven't got your name, Crusader."  
  
Sodos could swear the man was muttering something about Odin's eye.  
  
"Kevin... and what's yours?"  
  
"Degedos"  
  
Sodos had to put those two back into reality. "If you don't mind, we have other pressing matters."  
  
When Kevin took a look at him, green eyes expanded in shock. "You... you're the Assassin in the Tower... you killed Kareel!"  
  
Sodos gave out an empty smile, "I do what must be done, Kevin. You would do the same if you were in my position. Believe it or not, Degedos and I are not evil."  
  
"Bullshit!"  
  
"Think what you may, Crusader, but we have our reasons."  
  
Suddenly, Sei'Gash roared as the he stood up, his aura turned into a raging black inferno. Black cloth ripping apart at the force that pulsed through the darkness.  
  
"YOU DARE? YOU DARE!?"  
  
Sei'Gash charged, his eyes were darker than the Rift now. Rage contorted his face as he raised the Tainted to finish them all off.  
  
Then, Sei'Gash screamed. His body arched backwards as an invisible force grabbed him. It was evident that the demon was in extreme pain as even his fingers were pulled back in an imposible angle.  
  
This was their chance, raising their weapons, Sodos and Degedos ran towards Sei'Gash to deliver the killing blow.  
  
They were surprised, however, when their bodies no longer obeyed them and stopped moving. Sodos and Degedos were lifted into the air by the same force.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kevin was beginning to feel uneasy at the events that were happening before him when he saw Freya walk out from the trees.  
  
She was different in many ways. Her hair was no longer fiery red, but silver. Her eyes were now pure white. The innocent atmosphere she usually projects was now replaced by a powerful aura of command. The way she walked, the way she carried her staff, her eyes, they were still Freya's, but in a way, she was no longer the Mage he knew.  
  
"Keeper!" Kevin could hear Degedos say with every bit of contempt.  
  
Freya turned to the Assassin, her voice was like that of a queen. "You have made a mistake releasing Sei'Gash, Sodos."  
  
The Assassin, Sodos, met her gaze. His voice was blank of all emotions. "What makes you think that? And how did you know my name?"  
  
"You both wish to be free of the Rift, right? Destroying its father will only result in your destruction as well, Guard-Captain Sodos Jairen."  
  
"The Guard-Captain died a thousand years ago... We were willing to take the gamble of our destruction... if that was the price for justice, we would pay it."  
  
Freya cupped Sodos' face, her face turned into something Kevin did not expect from her – pity and.... affection?  
  
"My poor soldier, what have they done to you?"  
  
Sodos' eyes went wide in sudden recognition. "Mae?"  
  
"Hello, my sweet Sodos. I see that you still wear my pendant."  
  
"Mae? Is that really you?"  
  
Freya – no – Mae answered with a kiss.  
  
This was getting far too complicated - more like a soap opera. Kevin wondered what Meshido would think of this as he hoisted the Priest's body over his shoulder. "You know, Freya - Mae - or whatever you call yourself now, as much as I would like to leave you here, let me remind you that we're still on Geffen's wanted list. I suggest we clear this up back at camp."  
  
Sei'Gash turned silent as the Keeper did something to him. "Lead the way, Crusader."  
  
Now it was Kevin's turn to be intimidated.

===================================

awww... crap... too short, isn't it? sorry guys, i just noticed it today. probably because i wrote this while stressed and in the middle of the night.... gume!gume! X-

i'll probably rewrite this chapter when i have the time, again, sorry for the inconvenience.

... about that new fic....

i think i should put it on hold.... it would seem mom found the hidden folder regarding the "twisted thinking" and all that... (methinks i'm doomed)

anyway... like Kevin once said, Meshido was always there to pull him back (chapter 3 remember?). Sorry if you guys are offended by soap opera formats, but this is how i planned my story to pull out. just keep reading and i hope you won't be disappointed.

well... thanks.

by the way... could you spread this story around? i really love it when people review this fic, makes me feel all mushy inside. o0 hehe

so, until next time.....


	15. Chapter 15: Unanswered Questions

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Ah yes... plot fillers, the bane of many a fanfic. Sorry guys, but I'm just suffering from a severe bout of WRITER'S BLOCK and, well, STRESS. It's not really a good place to be in, you know? Hehe, I guess that's the reason why my last chapter didn't exactly feel right, IMO.  
  
I plan to rewrite chapter 14 if I have the time, but right now, I think I should just keep on with the story.  
  
Well, anyway, I promise you that I'll let you know when I'm out of this... rut.  
  
So... on with the fic!!!  
  
==============================================  
  
RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC  
  
TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE  
  
By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)  
  
Chapter 15: Unanswered Questions  
  
Kevin stoked the fire with a stick to keep it burning brightly. They were having Savage for dinner again. This dinner, however, was quite uncomfortable. In one side of the camp, were he and a still sleeping Meshido.  
  
At the back, tied to a tree, was an unconscious – and bound – Marus. His strange weapons were strapped to Kevin's back.  
  
For some reason, those two knives ended up on the floor next to Marus. Another strange thing was, Kevin couldn't even touch the hilts. So, he just kept them near for safekeeping.  
  
On the other side of the, facing him, were the two people that he was sure to be the enemy – until now.  
  
The thing is... he couldn't fight them for two reasons.  
  
One, he's outnumbered two to one – not to mention the fact that they're the next thing to invincible.  
  
Two, Freya seems to be taking the Assassin's side, or rather, by his side every other second. Whoever this Mae was that has taken over the girl's head, she seemed to have a history with Sodos.  
  
Mae was leaning contentedly on the Assassin's shoulder.  
  
He was right; this is starting to turn into one weird soap opera.  
  
His green eyes sparkled from roasting fire as he turned the Savage around on the pit. "All right, could anyone of you tell me what's going on here?" he finally said after one long and rather awkward moment.  
  
Mae – he guessed that he would have to be used to calling her that – stared at him while a smile crept at the edges of her lips. "Well, where do you wish to start?"  
  
Kevin cleared his throat, "First of all, what about Freya? Is she...?" he let that question trail of, he didn't like it if a friend of his is dead.  
  
Battle-hardened as he was, he just didn't like loosing friends. His family tree doesn't exactly make people come near him with open arms. If they knew what he was, it would be more like fire and pitchforks.  
  
"The girl is asleep," Mae said with a smile, "I'm just taking over for a while until all this is settled."  
  
Well, that was actually... reassuring. He thought with a frown.  
  
"OK... what about that guy?" he said while pointing his thumb at Marus' direction, "what's his deal? And why does he call himself Sei'Gash? I thought his name was Marus."  
  
Mae took on a lecturing tone while floating an apple towards her, "Marus Shadow-Eyes and the demon, Sei'Gash are of the same body. However, they are entirely different entities. Marus is what he claims to be – an agent of the Fates. His mission is, not exactly to fix, but rather, to smoothen out the 'rough spots' caused by the Rift's existence. It's a long story, one that I will leave Marus to tell, but that's basically it about Shadow Eyes."  
  
Kevin tore off a piece of the Savage, "What about the demon?"  
  
After taking a deep breath, Mae then said, "Sei'Gash is Marus' father."  
  
Now that raised an eyebrow. Kevin let the Keeper continue.  
  
"Long ago, before the Beginning, Sei'Gash was once a..." Mae lifted her head, searching for a word, "...person, that was vying to be one of the Guardians. They saw too much darkness in him, and so, they rejected him. This was an extreme insult to him, so, he vowed that one day, he will destroy the Guardians and all that they stood for."  
  
After a pause, Kevin added, "You still haven't reached the part where Marus is the demon's son."  
  
This time, it was Sodos who spoke, his voice still carried no emotion.

_Odin's bloody eye! How does he do that?! The man can carry a tone this flat while facing a friggin' tornado!  
_  
"Sei'Gash is not his father by your definition, Kevin. He's more like his creation. An instrument to carry his will into our world. You see, when he was rejected, Sei'Gash waged a war against the Guardians. A war that he lost. He was then banished into a prison that is bound by time. One day, I don't know how, that prison was loosened for a brief second. In that second, Sei'Gash placed a part of himself into a woman, a maiden in some stories, so he can have flesh."  
  
Kevin frowned, "That story sounds awfully familiar."  
  
Sodos just kept going with the story, "The first part of Marus' life wasn't very glorious. It was marked by death. The human side of Marus was under the demon's control. Day after day, you would hear stories about an entire town slaughtered by 'Death's Will'. Sei'Gash's name would be seen written on that certain town's walls – in blood."  
  
Kevin's frown deepened as he pondered on, this story just got interesting. "Shit... well? What happened next? How come Marus is not doing that anymore?"  
  
Sodos fondly looked at Mae before continuing, "The Fates sent a powerful Wizard to stop him. Their battle, I have heard, lasted very long. It ended with Sei'Gash defeated and delivered to the Fates for judgement."  
  
The Assassin let out a smile, well, that was new, Kevin never thought the man was capable of smiling. "The Fates were about to throw the demon and Marus back into the prison when the Rift suddenly began to form. It would seem that Sei'Gash was able to plant certain seeds before being captured..."  
  
"... So, in order to keep Sei'Gash from getting out again, they sealed him into the deepest corner of Marus' soul. Shadow Eyes was grateful of this and agreed to be their agent..."  
  
"Grateful?" Kevin frowned.  
  
"Marus never wanted to be a murderer. In fact, he was destined to be something else. The demon's presence in his body changed all that and sent him down a whole different path. In order for Sei'Gash's will to imposed on Shadow Eyes, the demon tortured his soul day by day. Naturally, being human, Marus can only stand so much. In the end, Sei'Gash ruled his every action."  
  
Kevin couldn't help but feel curious at a certain word, "What's the Rift?"  
  
"The Rift is place where there is absolutely nothing. In short, it is oblivion. The thing about this kind of oblivion, though, was that you remain conscious. Your body no longer exists, but your mind, or rather, your soul is still alive. To tell the truth, I almost went insane at the first few seconds they threw me in."  
  
The Rift... the very concept sent chills up Kevin's spine.  
  
"They knew that the Rift's presence could actually disrupt the way things were supposed to go. So, as his punishment, the Fates assigned Marus to guard the true passage of time."  
  
Sodos trailed off as he stood up, "You know, I first met him a thousand years ago when I was just a boy. He built up a reputation for himself then. Every child spoke his name with reverence. He was at the time, a war hero..." Sodos trailed off for a moment before continuing, he smiled, "He saved the world once by stopping a demon invasion by taking down their leader."  
  
Kevin was about to reach for his sword as the Assassin was leaving, when the man spoke up, "There's no need for that, Crusader. I'm just going out to think. I'm not the type to stab people at the back. Also, I owe you for taking care of Mae. For that, you have my gratitude."  
  
With that, the Assassin disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Mae looked at the direction Sodos disappeared into. "You may not like the fact, Kevin, but you can actually trust him to keep his word."  
  
Kevin took out another piece of the boar. "Yah, well, I keep it as a policy to not trust anyone who's with someone who tried to kill me." He said while motioning at Degedos.  
  
The Knight let out a feigned, wide-mouthed, yawn. "That was a business affair. I believe, you would do the same in my position."  
  
Again with that phrase... Why do those two assume that he "would do the same thing in their position"?  
  
Instead of asking it, though, he asked Mae the next question in mind. "So... what's with you and gloom boy?" he was referring to Sodos.  
  
At the question, Mae's expression became... sad. "Sodos and I..." the Keeper let out a sight, "Sodos and I were getting married on top of Dragon's Cliff at New Year's Eve. It was a forbidden marriage, however, because he was just a soldier and I was a Royal. But then, we were in love so..."  
  
She fed the fire a twig before moving on, "Then, in the middle of the ceremony, his brother, Leish, barged in with not less than a hundred soldiers. Out of jealousy, he gave our names to the Questioners. Both Sodos and Marus fought those soldiers but not even Shadow Eyes could take on that many, especially when he trained those men himself."  
  
Kevin took out the third piece of what's left of the Savage. "Well, what happened?"  
  
"Marus was pushed back into a corner and fell into the ravine." She sighed again, "Sodos and I were captured and tortured in prison. Leish then accused us of being leaders of the Rebellion. We were pronounced guilty."  
  
Mae ate the last portion of the apple. "At the place where we were to be thrown into the Rift along with the Rebels, Leish killed me in front of Sodos before throwing him in."  
  
Degedos then added, "That's also the first time I met Sodos. From his eyes, I can tell that he was innocent. I could also tell that he was destined for great things."  
  
That last piece of information stoked the Crusader's curiosity. "Well, if you were killed, how come you're talking to me right now?" he asked Mae.  
  
"The Fates assigned me as the new Keeper to Sei'Gash's prison. That is why I was able to take him, Sodos, and Degedos so easily. I was given the power over the Sei'Gash and all those under the Rift, which is the demon's creation."  
  
"Why take over Freya?"  
  
The Keeper smiled as she placed the apple core at the ground beside her, her voice carried a slight air of nobility as she spoke, "I am afraid that that question is to be answered some other time."  
  
Oh well... this was a lot to put together in one sitting. Kevin placed the Savage's remains in a bag as he fed the fire more wood. With Meshido out of commission, they would have to keep watch over the camp the old fashioned way – by taking shifts on watching the camp. He didn't like the idea of keeping the girl awake, even though she wasn't exactly herself right now, so he placed her as an exemption from the job.  
  
He also didn't like the idea of being asleep when there are two people in the camp he didn't really trust all the way. He wouldn't be surprised if he woke up with a sword jutting out of his gut.  
  
That leaves him the only person who's up for the job...  
  
"This is going to be a very long night." Kevin muttered to himself.  
  
Then, the Crusader was hit with a jolt of realization. "Wait a fucking minute... You said a thousand years ago." He said while turning towards Mae, his face pale, "Would the Marus you were talking about be the same Marus we have tied up over here?"  
  
Mae's straightforward reply was, "Yes."  
  
"No shit... H-How?"  
  
"Marus is, in a way, Fateless. He dies then lives again. It's complicated, you should ask him that when he wakes up."  
  
Kevin was going to ask another question when Sodos came back from wherever he went to, his form materializing out of the shadows as he walked out from the trees. He then threw an axe in front of Kevin.  
  
Kevin recognized the axe's make. It was crude, yet he can see that it was powerful. He's seen others like it before.  
  
He turned towards the Fateless Assassin, green eyes turning hard, "Orcs."  
  
"This far from their territory?"  
  
"It would seem that way."  
  
"Anyone you know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you think they want?"  
  
Kevin's only answer was... "My head."  
  
It would seem that those fires and pitchforks have come for him. Only, it wasn't from the people he expected.  
  
The Crusader kicked dirt over the fire as he stood up.  
  
Steel rang in the middle of the night as blades left their scabbards.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The view from the heavens never changed. Always, he can see wars, battles, and deaths on the earth below.  
  
A smile crept on his lips as his attention was drawn to a certain patch of night-shrouded ground. The tension rising there would inevitably lead to a battle.  
  
He knew that is will happen. He's the one who sent those orcs to the camp.  
  
Mivere, First Guardian of the Heaven's sat on his throne while witnessing the scene from the glass covered Clairvoyance spell that he placed on the floor of his floating castle.  
  
As much as he hated being in this disgusting corporeal form, it was necessary for communicating with lower beings.  
  
He also hated being in this backwater plane of existence that the humans below call "life". The very concept brought a sneer to his lips.  
  
Then, a portal opened in the middle of the room. As the white pillar dissipated, a man dressed in stylish red Wizard's robes strode forward.  
  
It wasn't exactly a man, per se, as flames raged on from the open spaces of the robes. The only thing visible of the man's face was his charred skull floating over the gaping hole of his uniform's collar.  
  
Mivere regarded the being before him with no less attention he would grant an insect, "What do you have for me, servant?"  
  
The being's voice was as empty and hollow as his clothes, "My sources were correct, my Lord. The demon, Sei'Gash has truly awakened. They say that his release was aided by some other party that is still not known."  
  
Mivere's eyes stared at the "man's" eye sockets as if there were still eyes to fill those empty holes, "What do you mean, 'still not known'?"  
  
"The unknown person or people responsible for the demon's release have eluded all my sources' eyes and ears, my Lord. It would seem that whoever they are, they are not ordinary humans."  
  
The Guardian lounged at his seat while watching the people at the earth below. It would seem that the Crusader is going to fight those orcs on his own. How he would succeed, Mivere couldn't care less.  
  
Stupid mortals, all humanity must be full of fools.  
  
Mivere waved off his "concerns", "Very well, I want you to find out who these new beings are. Also, when you do find out, I want you to tell me immediately."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
The Guardian turned back to his viewing, "What other news do you have for me, Leish?"  
  
Leish's blackened bones creaked as he gave a deep bow, "None, my Lord."  
  
"Then you can go."  
  
"As you wish, my Lord." Leish kept his head bowed as another portal opened and closed for him.  
  
Well now, there are actually people who can actually elude Leish's web of information. The fact actually made Mivere smile as his eyes stayed on the little scene below. This might actually be interesting.  
  
However, whoever these people are, Mivere must make sure they will not hinder his plans. No one must stop him from becoming the One Guardian.  
  
Control will be his.  
  
All beings will bow in servitude before him.  
  
If he succeeds, he will be worshiped for an eternity.  
  
Before he knew it, his laughter echoed across the castle.


	16. Chapter 16: The Ties that Bind

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC  
  
TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE  
  
By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)  
  
Chapter 16: Ties that Bind  
  
Kevin and Degedos eyed the orc encampment under cover of the trees. Their swords glowing dully from the little light that went through the forest canopy.  
  
Sodos and Mae agreed to guard the camp, leaving both the Crusader and the Knight to patrol the forest.  
  
"How many do you think are there?" he asked Degedos.  
  
The Knight's eyes glinted from the fire as he made a rough estimate, "Around fifty, would be my best guess. They're too far for me to see them clearly enough."  
  
Around fifty hear and another on the other side of the hill...  
  
It would seem that they've brought two fists. "Let's head back to camp, Degedos, the two of us won't be enough to handle this. I think we should go defensive and wait for them."  
  
The Knight's voice carried a hint of disgust. He harrumphed before saying anything "Do you really think I'm that weak, Crusader? I've been through tougher battles than this."  
  
Kevin ignored Degedos' apparent ambivalence, "But then, a thousand years ago, there never were High Orcs."  
  
True enough, if Kevin could recall correctly, High Orcs started to exist around six decades ago.  
  
"High Orcs?"  
  
Great, he had to give a lecture now "High Orcs are, to put it lightly, the bad-assed version of the ordinary Orc. Thicker hide, bigger muscles, and apparently, bigger brains. You can tell them apart from common Orcs because they have grayish skin instead of the flat green."  
  
Degedos backed off from the rock they were hiding in, sheathing his sword, "I hate to say this, but I believe that I should trust your judgement, for now. The Rift's effects on me are becoming questionable. It would seem that Sodos and I have been too long outside."  
  
"You mean to say, that you're afraid you might die?"  
  
The Knight just gave him a one-sided smile "No, Kevin. In fact, I welcome death. But not until I give my family their freedom back."  
  
Well what do you know; the man has a sensitive side.  
  
As soon as Kevin started to make his way for camp, an arrow zipped passed his face. He could feel the wind brush his face when the projectile went past him and ended on a nearby tree. "Oh shit."  
  
Guttural cries can be heard as the High Orcs charged up the hill.  
  
Kevin and Meshido ran as fast as they could back to camp.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Marus was on that same bleak wasteland of his dreams again, but something was different. Why did he know he was dreaming?  
  
Then, the wasteland faded into darkness while he just stood there confused.  
  
"HELLO, SON."  
  
Shadow Eyes can only sneer at the voice that boomed across the empty space in his mind. "Sei'Gash" he spoke the name while coating it with every ounce of contempt he can summon.  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO HATEFUL OF ME, MARUS. I AM WHAT I AM."  
  
Laughter echoed in the emptiness as Marus tried to find the source of the voice.  
  
Marus screamed, "SHUT UP! You're not my father, and I'm sure as hell not your puppet!"  
  
The demon's laughter became louder while flames started to gather in front of Marus. He could see the demon's silhouette inside the inferno.  
  
"I AM WHAT I AM, MARUS..." The figure's shoulders shook as the demon laughed again, "AND YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE WHAT I AM."  
  
Marus' rage turned loose inside him to a point where he can no longer stand it, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" he screamed.  
  
He didn't know how, but the Twins were in his grip while he was charging towards the fire-covered figure. Rage and hate twisted his face into a semblance of pure fury towards the one who had turned him into a mindless monster.  
  
The demon just disappeared. To his surprise, Marus suddenly found himself surrounded by mirrors. Sei'Gash's words came out from his mouth no matter what he did to stop himself.  
  
"LOOK AT YOURSELF, MARUS! YOU'RE ME NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU DENY IT! YOU ARE SHADOW EYES TO THE VERY CORE! YOU ARE MY OWN BLOOD AND ESSENCE FROM THE DAY OF YOUR FIRST HEARTBEAT!"  
  
Marus was confronted by thousands of his reflections, only it wasn't his face he saw. Pitch black eyes stared at him while his face carried an empty smile.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, DON'T DENY ME, MARUS."  
  
He could feel the darkness creeping into him. He could feel his soul giving way to the evil that has conceived him thousands of years ago. Marus can almost remember the blood on his hands as he slaughtered those people. He can almost hear their screams as he relished in their pain.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
The Twins smashed the mirror in front of him into pieces. Shards of broken glass disintegrated as soon as they touched the ground.  
  
"Yes, I am Shadow Eyes. And yes, I am a monster..." The Twins disappeared from his hands as he spoke this. At the top of his lungs, he screamed towards the emptiness around him, "... BUT I WILL NEVER SERVE YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER!!!"  
  
Suddenly a woman's voice echoed behind him, "Well done, Marus!"  
  
The darkness before him vanished as he turned around to the voice behind him. A magnificent white throne room replaced the darkness. Great pillars spanned to heights so great that he could no longer see the top supported the enormous roof.  
  
The roof itself was no less grand. It was so large that it would seem the sky as he stared. Marus could see that the roof was decorated with sparkling rubies in its white carved marble, making them look like thousands of red stars in a white sky.  
  
At the end of the room, there was a great throne with a woman sitting on it.  
  
Marus strode towards the throne. The red carpet he was walking on was decorated with a sunburst pattern that zigzagged all the way from one end to the other.  
  
When he finally reached the steps of the throne, he couldn't help but notice that the woman had a piece of cloth around her eyes, like a statue of justice that he had seen some time ago.  
  
His voice was calm, even if he was quite confused at trying to assess everything all at once, "Who are you?"  
  
The woman's voice was like crystal chimes in the wind, "I am like you Marus. I am an agent of the Fates."  
  
Marus tried to keep his questions simple, best he stay cautious for now, "Why are you here?"  
  
"The seal to Sei'Gash's prison has been loosed. The Keeper, Mae, might have put him back in, but she can only hold for so long." The woman then took a sip of wine from a glass that suddenly appeared in her hand, "I am here to safeguard that prison, and aslo, to deliver a message to you from the Fates."  
  
"What is the message?"  
  
"It is better if I showed you."  
  
He felt his body fade away as only his mind became present in the dream, as if he were just looking into someone else's mind.  
  
The throne room vanished while he was transported to the base of a strange, yet familiar looking tree. He knew, however, that the real base was thousands of miles down. He was just standing next to the middle of the trunk.  
  
He was the kind of person who was rarely amazed, but he was wide-eyed now. This is but the only time he had actually seen Yggdrassil. And even though it was just in a dream, he can only marvel at the sheer size of it all.  
  
Suddenly, Marus can see that the tree began to burn from all parts. He can feel the great tree's pain, as it seemed to writhe and wither at the great heat that consumed it.  
  
If Marus had eyes at the moment, he would have covered them. He would have run away from the heat if he could still feel anything.  
  
Panic gripped him as the very world that he had sworn to protect and fight for was burning right in front of him.  
  
As soon as the fire started, it stopped, leaving nothing but a charred barren wasteland.  
  
He found himself in his body again as he stood there with the woman beside him. For miles around, he can find no trace of life.  
  
The woman's voice was grave, "Listen well Marus, unlike Mae, I am but a Keeper with no body to use. I may have power over your demons but I have no power over the things to come. You must protect Mae at all cost, Marus, else all is lost."  
  
Marus frowned at the Keeper beside him, "Why is she so important?"  
  
The Keeper took on a lecturing tone, "Because eighteen years ago, the Norn, Skuld, had discovered a corruption in the ranks of the Guardians. Normally, she is but to observe the coming and going of this event. However, she knew that it would cause the destruction of everything in existence."  
  
A small sigh escaped the woman's lips, "So, in order for her to find out who the corrupt Guardian was, she needed to become human. And by doing so, she gambled everything by triggering a certain prophecy that would lead to the awakening of the demon Keys."  
  
Marus turned stiff at the sudden surge of realisation, "You mean to say... Skuld is..."  
  
"Yes, Marus, all life depends on her being alive. Skuld can only sense the wheels of fate as long as the girl that she resides in is alive."  
  
Marus' grip on the Twin's hilts tightened as he gritted his teeth, "I owe my soul to the Fates. Now, one of them is brought to my care and charge."  
  
"I ask you if you can do this, Marus Rain-Seeker Shadow-Eyes."  
  
He finally had a true purpose. A real reason to live.  
  
A reason to be something else other than a murderer.  
  
Marus slapped his fist to his chest in an old-fashioned soldier's salute. His heart was filled with new purpose as he spoke. "By my blood and with my life, Keeper, no harm will befall Keeper Mae, or Mistress Skuld."  
  
The Keeper smiled as real sleep took over.  
_  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Sodos drew out his Glowing as soon as Kevin and Degedos burst out of the bushes. He had to dodge a volley of arrows that followed the two men.  
  
The Crusader was screaming, "Odin's bloody friggin' eye! Here they come!"  
  
They would have no support from the Priest tonight, and since the Rift was waning in his system, he would have to fight the old fashioned way – with everything he's got.  
  
Mae sent multiple bolts of fire in every direction; the spell's unworldly heat burnt every tree around them even before they touched their bark. She then cast a Sight spell to give light to the battle.  
  
The bright balls of fire spun above the battlefield with great speed to the point where it was like daytime in midnight. The orcs that came out of the charred portion of the forest were unlike any he had ever seen. For one thing, they had grey skin, and they seemed to be bigger than the ones he used to fight back then.  
  
Kevin ran up beside him with Degedos on the opposite flank. Mae was behind the three of them, a ball of lightning cackling on her palm as she readied herself to cover them.  
  
As always, his voice hardly carried any emotion as he spoke, "How many are there, Kevin?"  
  
Kevin took out his shield, "Not less than fifty, minus the ones that were probably burnt with Mae's spell. Shit! You have any ideas on how to fight two whole fists of High Orcs?"  
  
"A few." Was Sodos' short reply.  
  
Actually he had none.  
  
Then, the orcs charged. Their grey skin glittered metallically in the harsh light of the Sight spell as they ran forward with axes raised. The air was filled with the brutish grunts of the orcs's stampede.  
  
Turning around Sodos saw Kevin's shield going through the heads of the first three orcs that came within throwing range. It then rounded back, taking out four more orcs in the way as it returned to the Crusader's grip.  
  
Behind him, Mae's fireballs were flying out in all directions, burning every orc they hit into cinders.  
  
He also saw Degedos, grinning as always, cutting down every orc that came near him. The Knight's sword was but a blur in the harsh light.  
  
Then, Sodos sensed the air whistle next to him as an orc tried to split him in half.  
  
Sodos stopped the axe by cutting off the orc's, and when the axe was brought up again with the other arm, he slashed the orc multiple times from the belly up. The creature never had the chance to scream.  
  
He then used the body to jump over the next orc's head. The knife was slicing the brute's throat as he spun upside-down in mid-air.  
  
As soon as he landed, his right hand gut open the next orc that tried to lay a hand on him.  
  
The battle lasted for a few minutes with them driving the orcs back from the camp.  
  
With Degedos, Mae and Kevin taking care of the other orcs, Sodos believed that they were winning. When suddenly, he found himself flying through the air – again – when he was hit by a... tree?  
  
He felt bone after bone pop and crack as the tree's trunk made contact with him. He felt his neck crack from the strain of landing on his head while flying sideways.  
  
Lying face-up on the ground, he saw the huge trunk a foot above him as it flew to the farther side of the battlefield.  
  
Reconstruction came slowly now that he was too long from the Rift, Degedos had to help him get up. As soon as he struggled to his feet, he saw that the orc that threw the tree at him was different from the others.  
  
Something was different about this one from all the others they killed just now – he looked like a regular orc. He was covered in heavy armour and wore a helmet adorned with numerous long feathers.  
  
When Sodos' body was partially fixed, he noticed that there was something else different in the orc's eyes. When Sodos looked into them, he saw... intelligence, something most orcs do not have.  
  
He also saw that they were empty of any soul or will, as if the warrior was being controlled.  
  
Mae's sight spell faded as it lost its momentum. The fire's dissipation brought the camp back into darkness.  
  
Kevin's sword glowed in the moonlight as he faced the orc. Something in the man's face told Sodos that the Crusader and the orc were supposed to know each other.  
  
"Stand down, Kodore, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
The orc just growled. His enormous axe was partly raised in the air while his eyes glowed fiercely.  
  
"I said stand down Kodore!!!" Kevin's voice was bordered on desperation "I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
The Crusader's pleas weren't heard.  
  
The orc charged as if just to kill him. His roar filled the forest as he closed the gap between him and Kevin.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Kevin felt his whole body shaking as Kodore's axe slammed on top of his shield. A loud gong could be heard across the battlefield as he tried to regain his footing.  
  
"Kodore! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" his sword blocked another swing from Kodore's axe, sending him back a few feet and shattering the steel of his blade.  
  
The orc's eyes glowed in the moonlight as he charged again.  
  
Kevin was about to reason with the warrior again when Kodore screamed, "KILL THE HALF-BREEDS!!!"  
  
"Kodore! Stop this!" He can feel his sheild taking in dents from Kodore's repeated blows.  
  
One of Mae's fireballs flew past his head.  
  
"Mae, no! He's a friend of mine!" he brought up his shield again to block the orc's axe. "Stop this, Kodere, damn it! I said stand down!"  
  
No matter how hard he tried, though, the orc kept on raining blows that just landed on his shield.  
  
Kevin's mind raced as he tried to figure out a way to stop his old friend from hurting the others.  
  
Jumping back, he dropped the broken blade and bent shield to the ground, "I don't know what's wrong with you, Kodore," Kevin drew his hammer from his belt, "but I can't let you go on like this!"  
  
Kevin's face began harden as he focused on the task that must be done. Gripping the hammer with both hands, he readied himself for Kodore's attack.  
  
He jumped back to avoid a left swing from the orc.  
  
_If I know you, Kodore, you wouldn't stop swinging.  
  
_True enough, Kodore used the momentum to turn around and swing the axe down for an overhead chop.  
  
This was the moment Kevin was waiting for. He sidestepped the attack and ended up behind Kodore. Then, with all his might, he swung the hammerhead right onto the orc's lower back.  
  
Kevin can hear his friend's bones splinter and break from the blow as his hammer continued onward to complete the swing.  
  
Kodore's body flopped to the ground as his legs gave way. His throat giving out unearthly screams as he dropped face down to the dirt.  
  
Then, Kevin can hear Kodore speak to him; black blood was coming out of the orc's mouth as he spoke.  
  
"Thank you Kevin... you've freed me..."  
  
Running next to his friend and turning him over, he tried to Heal his friend the way Meshido taught him.  
  
But the ability never came to him.  
  
Kodore's voice was beginning to weaken as the orc began to slip away from life, "There's no use for that, runt. Orcs don't heal they way human's do..." his friend let out a half laugh, half cough, bringing out even more blood, "...you've grown well, Kevin... your father...would... have been... proud... Thank you for freeing me and... my warriors..."  
  
Kevin was beginning to grow desperate, "Freed you from what?" he shook the fallen warrior in his arms, "Damn you for a fool, Kodore! Don't you dare say it like that!"  
  
But there was just silence and Kodore's blank dead eyes staring into nothingness.  
  
Kevin hated loosing his friends.  
  
He hated it even more when he saw them die in front of him.  
  
Apparently, even more when he killed them himself  
  
Kevin wrapped his hand around the orc's fang and yanked it off, a loud snap was heard as he did so. Whoever did this, he will find out who it is.  
  
"Rest well my friend." And with that, he laid his hand over Kodore's eyes and closed them. 


	17. Chapter 17: Destruction

If you're wondering how big Elonis isâ just think buster axe with one handâ you'll know the rest

By the way,

Thanks to Tom Valor for the info, hehe, didn't actually know that . Anyway, I'll fix that little mishap later, you'll see.

And yes, anyone can ride a peco-peco in this fic. I mean, where's the logic if only Knights and Crusaders can do that?

----------------------------------

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC

TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE 

By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)

Chapter 17: Destruction 

Swords, he always wondered why so many wanted them. He pondered about it as he continued on his work. A client asked him to make a claymore with wind propertiesâ must be a Byallan Treasure Hunter.

The ring from the hammer on white-hot steel rang across the forge as he hammered the metal into shape. His sweat glistened from the scorching fires of the furnace as he used the tongs to put the shapeless blade into the flames to make it hot again.

He kept repeating this until the metal took in the desired shape. He used the tongs again to dip the new blade into the barrel of olive oil to cool it. The Rough-Wind stone he placed in the barrel began to manifest itself into the blade, giving the metal a dull glow before the stone faded away.

Some people told him that the metal glowed green when he cooled it in the barrel, but he didn't know that – the down side of being colorblind.

As it cooled in the barrel, the blade started to harden. The steel began to take in a bright luster as he used an oilstone to polish and sharpen it.

Next, he placed two wooden pieces around the metal below the blade's cross-guard. He then took out a long strip of leather binding and wrapped it around the new hilt to keep it from falling apart. Finally, he hammered a small nail through the end of the wood and covered it with a piece of metal to prevent the leather from unwinding.

There was but one task left to do; he chiseled his signature on one side of the sword and the name of the owner across other side. After the last letter was finished, the sword was complete.

Letting out a deep breath while flopping down on a nearby chair, Elonis, Captain-General of Alberta's little army wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his gloved hand. To tell the truth, he never thought that Alberta had an army before coming here. He was even shocked to know that Alberta's "army" was just a collection of men and women who would fight if needed.

To hell with it, he wasn't even a real General. He was just called that because he was the only one with the most battle experience.

Placing the claymore in an upright position, blade down, hilt up, he took the time to admire his work. Elemental weapons weren't exactly easy to make because there was always the chance of breakage no matter how good you were.

When he finally had his fill of admiring, he took the sword out into the front of his shop along with all the weapons he had displayed. Of course, this one was a reserved piece.

Having placed the claymore on an overhead rack, he found out that Nalayne had already left the shop. There was a note on the counter telling, or rather, scolding, him that he took too long in the forge again.

Smiling to himself, he just took off his leather apron and went to the dressing room to change – the good thing about having just bought what was once a tailor's workshop. If he recalled correctly not many smithies have a dressing room. Elonis laughed inwardly at the thought.

He came out in his casual clothes, jeans and a white shirt. His shirt, though torn at the end of the sleeves was very comfortable to him. This was much to his dismay because Nalayne hated that shirt and she wouldn't stop nagging him about it.

Well, it was late and he had to go home.

After strapping on his axe belt, he closed and locked the door behind him as he exited the shop.

Suddenly, he felt the air whistle next to him as he found an arrow on his doorpost – which was actually half a foot away from his head.

He then heard a smooth, very feminine voice coming from a figure that emerged from the nighttime fog, "Hello Elonis."

Despite the fact that he was just shot at, Elonis couldn't help but grin. "It's been a while, Monique. How was the Archery Tournament in Payon?"

The Hunter that came out from the fog was carrying her bow in one hand and a traveler's bag in another. Her clothes, as is her "standard attire", were skin-tight pants, a tank top covered by a thick jacket, a shoulder guard on her left shoulder, leather bracers on both armsâ and steel-toed military combat boots.

What was odd about her though, was that her eyes were like that of a cat's – literally.

Monique's lips pulled back into a tight smile as she approached him "It went greatâ I missed you, you big lug."

"So did I, Nikki, so did I." Well, he knew that Monique didn't like him calling her that, but he had to see how far he was willing to go.

Before he could blink, before Elonis could even see her move, another arrow was lodged next to the first one. This time, it was halfway towards his head from the first one.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Monique's voice was laced with a bit of anger. Her bow was resting on her side as if she didn't use it. One of her eyebrows was raised in a questioning manner.

Swallowing – hard – he joked around, "Hey, I always thought your name was cute."

Ok, he was suicidal, so what? She looked pretty when she's pissed.

Another arrow landed three inches away from his skull. He could still feel the vibration as the arrow shook from the contact with the wood.

Taking a quick glance at the twitching arrow, "I'm gonna stop now," he said with a nervous grin.

"Hey, what's with the fog? I thought this just happens in winter." Her combat boots echoed at the cobblestone pavement as she walked towards him. Her eyes took in the foggy environment as she frowned at the strange weather.

He frowned, "I really don't know." Elonis thumbed his belt as he also frowned at the fog, he then shrugged. "It just started last week. I guess the whole town just got used to it."

He took the traveler's bag from Monique's shoulder. "Hey, it's starting to get cold here. I've got a warm cup of tea back at the house if you've got nowhere to go. It's at the harbor, so it's just close by."

Actually, all buildings are close by the harbor.

Monique took the arrows from the doorpost and after checking them and saw that they were still good and sharp, slid them back into their quiver. "Well, since all the inns are full, I guess I'll be glad to stay at your place, for now."

Side by side, they walked in the fog towards his house.

To Elonis's surprise, there was only one ship. Also, the ship's sails was torn and tattered. In fact, ship looked old enough to sink at the next wave.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion behind them. Before Elonis and Monique could turn around to look, there was another explosion that was more violent than the last coming from another direction, followed by another.

There were more explosions coming from seemingly random locations as Elonis tried to figure out what was going on.

The air was filled with the screams as Alberta's citizens ran for cover.

Dust and debris showered from the air as Elonis and Monique covered their heads while dashing behind the nearest wall, which was that of the lighthouse.

Monique was shouting from all the noise and carnage, "What the hell's going on?!"

Elonis took out his axe, if Alberta is under attack, best be prepared, "If I've known, I would have already told you!"

He heard a whistle that kept on growing louder each second. His face grew pale when he realized what it was.

Monique frowned, "What's that sound?"

Grabbing Monique with his free hand, he let the both of them drop to the floor, "CANNONBALL!!!" he screamed.

The ball hit the wall over them, making part of the lighthouse wall tilt before crumbling down – on top of them. Before Elonis could move, Monique was already up with her bow up and loaded with one of her "special arrows" – made by him actually.

She released the arrow, quickly followed by her famed, or rather, highly boasted "Super-Speed Machine Bow" technique, simply put, very rapid firing.

The arrowheads exploded the very moment they made contact with the falling wall. Large cracks formed at the monolith's walls making it break apart into large boulders.

The falling boulders were but a few yards away when, one by one, they broke apart into a thousand pieces. He tried to figure out what was taking those rocks apart, but he was sure as hell glad that they were.

When Monique held out her hand, a falcon swooped down and perched on her arm. "Good girl, Aeda!"

Elonis let out a whistle, "Nice bird."

Aeda looked at him sideways in a threatening manner.

His eyebrows rose up a few inches, "I guess you handpicked this one because it reminds you of you?"

Her arrow zipped pas his face. He then heard a loud splotch behind him, followed by a sticky wetness behind his head.

His axe flew from his grip as he threw it Monique's direction. There was a thud telling him he got his target.

The "dead" zombies behind them flopped down to the floor as Monique retrieved her arrow from one, while Elonis took out his axe out from the other.

He wiped his axe clean with the zombie's rags before returning it to its hoop. "You could have at least told me to duck, you know." Touching the back of his head, he grimaced when he found zombie blood on his fingers. "This is very messy."

Monique just nocked another arrow and aimed towards the fog while Aedis disappeared into the sky above. Elonis went back to back with her while keeping a hand on his axe.

His ears caught the sound of pitch battle as Alberta's ragtag army fought with an invading army of undead. The sound of steel against steel, shouts, and screams filled the air around them. Elonis couldn't see it all, however, because of the fog.

A skeleton wearing a torn sailor's uniform materialized from the fog, charging towards him, its rusty sword drawn and readied to kill. Elonis drew his axe, his muscles bulged and his veins throbbed as he brought it up. The skeleton's bones snapped loudly as he cleaved it from the skull down.

He then blocked an arrow with the blade of his axe. "Monique, over there!"

Monique sent a silver arrow at the skeleton archer in front of him. Its skull exploded into a thousand pieces as the arrow went through the undead archer's head.

That was when the fog simply vanished, showing a battle between humans and an overwhelming army of undead pirates.

Alberta's "soldiers" weren't the only ones fighting the invading undead. The town was lucky for having a surge in the Treasure Hunter population for the past few days. At least there were more able-bodied men and women to defend the place.

Swordsmen slashed desperately with their swords even when there where two undead for every one of them. Archers fired arrows of every make and craft in all directions in a futile attempt to whittle down the attacker's numbers.

Elonis even saw the occasional magic spell being cast by a small number of Wizards and Mages. Priests ran towards injured humans and gave whatever help they can offer; some of them just jumped into the fray and fought alongside the other men with maces, clubs, and chains.

Monique fired an arrow at a zombie that was behind a swordsman who was fighting a pirate skeleton. The undead flew a few feet away before burning to a crisp. "Elonis, this battle is hopeless! We have to get out of here!"

Aedis swooped down from the air and punched a hole through a zombie's stomach. The falcon then turned around in midair, with her talons latched at the zombie's shoulder, Aedis used her powerful wings to beat the head to a pulp. After dispatching of the undead, the falcon flew through a skeleton's skull; bones trailed behind the falcon's wake as Aedis just flew back up into the sky.

"We can't leave these men alone!" he shouted while carving off another zombie's head.

An Archer screamed as a sword jutted out of his gut when a skeleton stabbed him from the back. A second skeleton slit his throat before breaking his neck; a zombie then came in and ate the man's flesh.

Monique shouted back, "This is no time to be patriotic!"

Elonis just ignored her. "I'm not leaving without my men!" Elonis then charged into the battle with his axe over his head as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The Hunter had no choice but to follow him.

She fired a fire arrow as they ran. The projectile punched through five of the undead leaving only charred bones behind them.

"I really think we should leave Elonis!"

Elonis hewed a path through ten approaching zombies with his axe, "You don't understand, Monique! Alberta is the only port in this continent aside from Izlude that supplies Midgard with everything it needs. If the town falls, the whole country will feel it – hard!"

They reached a small group of men who just defeated some of the undead close to the Town Square. Elonis was panting when he stopped running in front of them "We have to regroup! Get the men to fall back here or we're all going to die!"

A Knight on his peco-peco clapped his fist to his heart before screaming, "ALL OF YOU! RALLY TO THE TOWN SQUARE!!! WE NEED TO REGROUP!!!"

Then, amidst the noise of the carnage, Elonis could hear men shouting. He couldn't see where the voices came from because a wall of the undead was being held back by his men.

"THE TOWN SQUARE!"

"RALLY TO THE SQUARE!!!"

A reasonably large number of men and women burst through the undead around them as they ran towards his position. A Blacksmith, one with a burn scar across his right cheek saluted him with fist to heart. "General Elonis! We can't hold the city much longer! We have to retreat!"

Elonis looked around them, the undead were so close to topple down their defenses. His axe was covered in blood and gore as he hefted it above his shoulder "Geffen must hold, Dula, we can't risk the undead taking over the city."

Suddenly, an Archer shouted from on top of a peco-peco, "General! You should take a look at this!" the Archer handed over his looking glass while helping him up the bird.

What Elonis saw was very troubling, there were five glowing points all across the city. There was a constant space between each five points. He tried to visualize a map of Alberta in his head. He then used the landmarks he saw to place those points into the map.

After establishing the map in his head, he started to have trouble figuring out what those points were for.

Until he traced them.

Fear gripped him when he realized that all of them were in the very center of an enormous pentagram drawn across the ground. He didn't know what the Star of Darkness was for, but he didn't think he would like it.

The glowing points started flare up. Harsh bright light from those points pierced the sky as the pentagram slowly connected itself on the ground.

Elonis knew that if that pentagram was completed, they were doomed.

He started to shout orders, "All right! Mages and Wizards! We need a firewall NOW!"

The men in front fell back when a raging wall of fire surrounded them all. The heat didn't bother the approaching undead, but at least they all crumbled to dust in the liquid fire.

"Archers! Front lines! Take down any undead who goes through!"

Elonis next shouted orders to the Priests, "Priests! We need a fast way out of here! Get us to that hill over there!" he pointed at the Warrior Merchant's training ground. Everyone going into Alberta would have to go through that hill, the Priests would also have no trouble recalling the location because it was just a brown plot of raised dirt.

Numerous portals appeared at the center of their formation. The first to go through were the civilians and their escorting soldiers and some Priests. Next to go through were the Archers and Hunters, Monique just staid behind with him.

The Priests were starting to have trouble maintaining the portals. Elonis threw a skinny Mage into one of the glowing pillars "All of you! Get out of here, now!"

The remaining people dashed for the portals only to find themselves with a smoldering hole in their chests. Numerous bodies collapsed to the floor before they could even let out a sound.

A Wizard walked through the firewall as some of the remaining spell-casters brought up a Safety Wall around them.

Elonis frowned as the "man" that was approaching them began to clap. The creature's skull was suspended in midair by a raging inferno coming from his Wizard's uniform.

The creature's voice was hollow, and it echoed in the air as it spoke, "Well done, mortal! I never thought that humans still had it in them to fight so valiantly! Ah! How I miss the old days!"

The skeletal Wizard flourished a bow, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Leish Jairen, High Wizard for the Guardian Mivere. I appreciate your little show of courage, Blacksmith, but I have to kill you all now"

Elonis drew his axe back, "Appreciate this!" he then threw the axe toward Leish. The large blade lodged itself into the Wizard's arm; however, it didn't seem to affect him.

The axe's steel bent and shattered at Leish's grip as he wrenched it loose from his body. The Wizard then cast his arms forward.

One by one, the Priests and Wizards screamed as hundreds of tiny Fire bolts repeatedly smashed through the Safety Wall and slammed into their bodies. The men's bodies slowly burned as they fell the ground, writhing in agony.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Monique screamed as she drew her last arrow and fired at the Wizard.

Leish just sidestepped and caught the arrow by the shaft. His charred skull let out unworldly laughter as he split the wood in two with one hand. A Fireball spell flew towards the Hunter as Leish waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

He had to act fast. Elonis grabbed Monique before the spell could make contact.

He thought he would feel pain. He thought he would scream when he felt flesh, bone, and muscle torn off from his body.

In fact, Elonis just felt numb when he saw his severed left arm flop right on top of him as he lay there next to Monique.

The Wizard started to walk closer to them. Monique struggled to help him up and into the last portal.

Bright white light surrounded them as they exited towards the Training Grounds. The portal closed behind them as Elonis and Monique struggled out.

Far off, all of them could see Alberta disappear in a violent display of heat and light. The buildings vanished right before their eyes as a pillar of fire pierced the night sky and turned it red.

All that was left of the port city was a large crater quickly filling with seawater.

-------------------------------------------------

Leish's hollow skull surveyed the Port City's destruction from his personal undead Navy's flagship, The Red Dagger. The fleet was anchored a few miles from shore, tattered sails never moving from the wind. But then, his ships never needed the wind to move.

The ship's captain stood beside him with looking glass in hand. The skeleton's voice sounded like dry leaves, "It would seem Alberta has been completely destroyed milord. The only port left is Izlude, and I don't think they would pose much of a threat."

Leish's flames flared up as he spoke, "I didn't create you to think, Captain, just to follow my orders. We attack Izlude as soon as we find more graves to use for reinforcements. Izlude may be small, but neighboring Prontera and its Priests are more than a match for just the Undead."

The one legged skeleton snapped closed the looking glass and placed it in his jacket. "You mean to sayâ?" the Captain's question just trailed off as Leish continued watching the smoldering crater.

The Captain disappeared from Leish's attention as he formed a plan in his head. His Lord Mivere wanted all of Midgard's ports destroyed and he will do as commanded. When his Master arrives from the Heaven's to deliver his wrath, Leish will be there to see Midgard stand alone against the Great One's awesome power.

The Captain shook in unease as Leish's guffaw turned to mad laughter.

-----------------------------------------------------

Jarade, member of clan Noras of Morroc's Assassin's Guild, woke up from the most troubling dream.

But when he found the bodies littered in the Assassin's Sanctuary, he knew that it was all too true. Struggling to stand up, he retracted his katars into his forearms and found the blades were shattered. So, he unstrapped the weapons and left them on the floor.

He used the wall for support as he groggily walked through the fortress corridors.

Yesterday was supposed to be a celebration for the Guild's Starfall Festival. It all ended with tragedy.

Bodies lay everywhere. More than once, he stumbled on one of his comrades' corpse. More than once, he saw his friends' eyes stare into nothingness as they lie still in the stone floor.

Dry blood splattered across the floors and walls as he tried to find his way to the stables. He tried to ignore the gruesome sight before him but he cannot.

His training taught him that he should look at everything all the time. Jarade was not one of the best, but he mastered every lesson taught to him by his trainers. At the moment he wished he didn't.

He was an Assassin, with the shadows for his blood and stone for a heart, he cannot let this tragedy crush him.

But it did.

His pace quickened as he tried to run. His injuries prevented him from moving any faster, as if to make him look at his dead friends.

He tried to close his eyes, but they stayed open anyway.

To his left, he found old man Logrem with a sword through his heart. The man was sixty years old but was able to wield the katar like the master that he used to be. The old goat used to say that he refused to die in bed – that he wanted to die in a battle like all the other Assassins of his time. It would seem he got his wish.

As he moved on, he found Sai's body. Her limp form was spread eagle as a pair of knives stuck her wrists to the roof. One of her hands was balled to a fist as if in an attempt to protect her engagement ring. Her cold guts spilled from her stomach and into the floor.

Sai's fiancé lay a few feet away. The man's head had been crushed. Faras had been a good man, a good fighter. Jarade was supposed to be his best man in the wedding.

He fought tears as he saw Lillian and Doras pinned to a wall by a spear. Lillian was holding a shield for her brother while a sword and katar lay close to Doras's body. The ten-year-old twins never stood a chance.

It would seem that the whole Guild had been obliterated.

Jarade wanted to throw up at the moment.

Reaching the stables, his body gave up on him as he lay on the peco-peco's saddle. Using his last ounce of strength he slapped the bird on the neck signaling it to head to Morroc.

As the peco-peco bounded for the desert city, his injuries grew worse. Darkness started to envelop his vision, as he no longer had the strength to stay awake.

Behind him, the Assassin's Sanctuary crumbled to dust.


	18. Chapter 18: Festival and Tragedy

Yaaaaay!!! I don't have to italicize in quick edit anymore!!!

Thanks to for finally fixing that little annoyance in their document manager. No I can finally abuse the italic font to the fullest!!!

GYAHAHAHA!!!

awkward silence 

I'm gonna stop now.... Ü

----------------------------------------------------------

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC

TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE 

By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)

Chapter 18: Festivals and Tragedy 

_Please wake up._

Jarade's saw big brown eyes staring down at him as his own eyes slowly opened.

The young girl's hands were hovering over his chest in an attempt to Heal his injuries. Tears were forming at the corners of the Acolyte's eyes.

His voice was weak because of the residual pain from the girl's rough version of Healing "What? Where am I?"

The Acolyte said nothing as she bit her lower lip, a reflection of her concentration.

Jarade was still too weak.

No matter how hard he fought, his body fell back into unconsciousness.

------------------------------

Michelle was kneeling next to the Assassin with her hands over his chest. This was the first time she had to do a Heal spell this big.

Frustration made her loose her concentration, making the glow flicker from her fingers.

Michelle whimpered as she forced herself to bring her focus back to Healing the man.

There was only one candle giving light to the room. There was only half of it left as its tiny flame burned away the wax.

She was scavenging for food in the city's ruins when the Assassin's peco-peco burst through the castle door, dropped the man in front of her, and died. She almost screamed from the fright when it happened – that is, if she didn't know that the monsters might hear her.

Lucky for the both of them, the Assassin was light enough for her to push through the castle vents.

This tiny room was actually an old waiting post for the castle's maintenance personnel. From all the cobwebs she found the first time she got here, Michelle doubted that anyone could remember this spot.

She had to pull out the arrows that were all over the man before trying to Heal him. To tell the truth, that was the most nerve-wracking moment of her life.

Tears fell from her eyes and made dark spots on the Assassin's uniform. She bit her lip in an attempt to stop crying.

"Please, mister, hold on. I don't wanna be alone." Michelle said in between sobs.

----------------------------

_The night air outside the Assassin's Sanctuary was filled with the smell of delicious food and the scents of the desert. Everyone wore their best clothes for the Guild's Starfall Festival._

_Well, Jarade never felt comfortable in any clothing other than his Assassin's uniform. Besides, the coat he was wearing was festive enough, and it was the only one in his wardrobe that wasn't too reminiscent of their profession. _

_Aside from the coat, the rest of his clothing was the same uniform he would have worn in the field. One of his colleagues even commented that Jarade was just "too damn serious"._

_The coat's bright red cloth stirred in the wind as he stood and enjoyed the show. _

_The visiting Wizards and Mages provided the light show they planned for the Starfall Festival. Bolts of fire, ice and lightning flew from the fortress towers to the sky above and exploded into a display of colors and sound._

_Bright light bathed their faces as they watched in awe at all the beautiful wonders the spell-casters did with their Magic. _

_Jarade couldn't help but stare gap-jawed at the lights that exploded in the night sky. The Wizards never gave out the same shape more than twice. It would seem that they made sure that everyone would watch the show from beginning to end. _

_He laughed as he saw bolt of lightning collided with a fireball and exploded into a ring of a thousand multicolored sparks that brightened the sky for an instant. The sparks in turn, exploded into another ring of light. _

_And to think that this magnificent display was just the beginning of the party._

_The Starfall Festival attracted almost every Assassin in Midgard back to the desert. Why wouldn't they? It was the only time they get to lighten up._

_The Festival was actually the Assassin's Guild's Anniversary Celebration. It marked the day the Guild was established. It marked the day their purpose was made known to them._

_They were Assassins. Despite their title, they only killed those who needed to die. Their one true purpose was to watch in the shadows and uphold justice and to protect the weak._

_Assassins were there to make sure that Midgard would sleep at night without fearing tomorrow._

_Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice crying out to him. "Jarade! Jarade!"_

_He turned around to see Faras running up to him. The man was wearing a fine black coat that was decorated by silver sunburst patterns. It would seem that something very exciting had happened._

"_What is it, Faras? The sky fell on you or something?" he joked._

_Faras broke into an ear-to-ear grin that split his face in two. "I asked Sai to marry me. And guess what? SHE SAID YES!!!"_

_He couldn't believe that his friend was actually acting like a giddy girl._

_Faras' face grew serious as he seemed to be contemplating something, "Hey, Jarade, I want you to be Best Man."_

_Now that was sudden._

"_I... I..." He cleared his throat, "I would be honored, my friend." Jarade said with a smile._

_Faras shook his hand enthusiastically, "I gotta go, man. I have to tell the others." He said that while running towards the next set of people._

_Oh well... Best Man...well, this might be interesting._

_Jarade felt his stomach grumble, telling him that he hadn't actually eaten the whole day. Tearing his eyes away from the Wizard's display, he diverted his attention to all the food that was laid out in hundreds of tables all over the fortress' outer courtyard._

-----------------------------------------------------------

The man's eyes slowly opened again as Michelle tried her best to close up another set of wounds in his side. He was groaning from the pain that her Healing was causing him.

She wanted to apologize, but that would require her to cut her focus short. She can't let him die. She didn't want to be left alone in this deserted city.

Before she realized it, the Assassin cupped her cheek and let out a weak smile.

His gesture gave Michelle the motivation she needed to keep going.

She gave the Heal spell everything she's got as the Assassin fell back to sleep once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"_WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!"_

_Jarade heard the guard's shout before the eastern warning gong was even rung._

_The Wizards' display stopped abruptly the moment they realized what was going on. Hundreds of Sight spells were cast all over the Fortress perimeter to give light to the situation._

_An arrow zipped past his face and lodged itself on the table behind him. That was when, amidst all the fireballs rotating around the fortress, he saw thousands upon thousands of arrows rain from the sky to the east._

_Those with shields handy brought them up and ran into the Sanctuary. Those who didn't have any cover while running quickly dropped to the ground either injured – or dead._

_He turned the table over and ducked behind it while those nearby followed suit. _

_The tables were lined in a way that can be traced to the Sanctuary entrance, if they crawled behind the tables, they might have a chance of making it inside the fortress._

_He shouted at the top of his lungs, "EVERYBODY, TURN THE TABLES OVER! WE NEED TO GET INSIDE THE FORTRESS!!!"_

_From behind his cover, he could hear the noise of hundreds of tables being toppled over. _

_Jarade and the others in his row slowly crawled towards the entrance, toppling tables over as they went. He can see Archers, Hunters, Mages, and Wizards from the towers sending volley after volley of arrows and magic against the enemy._

_He can also see that the enemy was sending their own magic against the defenders. Fire slammed against the tower walls, as the enemy spell-casters tried to bring them down._

_As he crawled behind the banquet tables, he saw a one of the towers crack and tilt towards the outside when one of the enemy Fireballs slammed into its walls. He heard men scream as they fell to their deaths._

_They made a dash to the entrance as soon as they reached the end of the line of tables._

_He and his companions were being rained upon by thousands of arrows from beyond the Sanctuary walls as they tried to go inside the fortress. More than once, he's seen one of them fall dead when one too many arrows went through their bodies. He himself had a few arrows stuck at some parts of his body._

_When he looked back outside the fortress, the outer wall crumbled when the biggest Fireball spell he had ever seen slammed against it._

_The Assassins scattered within the Sanctuary and turned on the special lamps. Certain parts of the entrance hallway were filled with harsh red light that cast dark shadows all over the place. Men from the armory brought in every available weapon by the wagonload._

_The Archers and Hunters took places behind and above the murder holes that dotted the Sanctuary's halls. _

_The Mages, Wizards, and the other soldiers took the liberty of guarding the front while waiting for the doors to break open._

_Jarade strapped on a pair of Katars to his arms while he took off his coat. Snapping off the arrows that stuck to him, he looked for a dark enough shadow._

_Whoever it is that dared attack the Assassin's Sanctuary, they'll see that they had made the last mistake of their life. Jarade thought this as he headed for a patch of shadow to meld with._

_The doors burst open._

_The Sanctuary filled with the shouts of screams of soldiers that met with the enemy that flooded through. Arrows and magic zipped over the defenders' heads and landed outside in an attempt to keep the enemy from overrunning them in the first wave._

_Suddenly, the defenders in the front lines scattered as they were bombarded by hundreds of Fireballs._

_The soldiers regrouped to the back along with the spell-casters as the enemy burst into the Sanctuary._

_Jarade's heart hammered in his chest from the anticipation of battle._

_He didn't know that this would be the last night for the Assassin's Guild._

-------------------------------------

The Assassin gasped awake when Michelle was finally able to Heal the last group of wounds in his body.

She let out a squeak when the man jerked upright with that shocked look on his face. In fact, she almost slammed his face with her club.

"Where am I?" the Assassin asked in between gasps.

Michelle tried to be as polite as she could possibly be. "We're in Morroc Castle's ventilation ducts... The... the..." She tried to force back tears, "the whole city's been attacked and..." she just trailed off after that, not willing to bring back the horrible memory.

All hope left the Assassin's face, "No..."

He turned to her, the Assassin's eyes were filled with sorrow, "Are there any survivors?"

She looked away from him, "I... don't know."

"I see..."

Michelle took an apple from her scavenge bag and gave it to the Assassin, "What's your name?" she asked.

"Jarade."

"Mine's Michelle," she held out her hand. At least she wasn't alone anymore.

Jarade took her hand and shook it.

She watched him eat the apple, Michelle asked again, "Wow, you're an Assassin, right?"

He nodded.

"Does that mean that the Guild has finally arrived to help the city?"

Jarade suddenly stopped chewing. His grip on the fruit threatened to crush it. "I don't think there's any hope for that... The Guild is dead."

"What?" Michelle couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe that an entire Guild has been wiped out.

"I think that Morroc and the Sanctuary have been attacked at the same time. The enemy probably knew about the Starfall Parade and waited for the right time to strike."

"So what do we do?"

"For now? We should wait, find a way out of the city and go to Prontera. We need to warn everyone about all that's happened. I think something big is going on... and I'm going to find out what it is."

For the first time in days, Michelle smiled, "That sounds like a plan."

Jarade smiled, "I guess it its."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Meshido and Kevin went through Prontera's gates on their peco-pecos. Meshido was still a little weak from the battle between him and Sei'Gash even though quite a while had already passed.

It took much effort in Meshido's part to finally accept what Marus really was and what Freya had become.

He guessed that there was nothing simple in this world anymore. His only regret was that he was never going to take those two years back.

Kevin looked at his direction, worry creased the Crusader's face "You think those four would be OK back there? I mean... they've got Marus and all... but..."

"I've studied Marus for two years, Kevin. And Freya has the Fateless to watch over her as well. They can handle themselves."

Kevin just shrugged, "If you say so... Odin's eye, man, what do you think we should say to the High Priest? I mean... you don't think he would like the idea of us letting Shadow Eyes go?"

"No, I don't think so."

"You seem broody."

"Why shouldn't I be?"

Together, the two of them rode their birds across Prontera's streets and into the front of the Holy Sanctuary's gates.

----------------------------------------------

Marus sparred with Sodos in one end of the camp using only their bare hands. If Mae can remember it correctly, they were doing this for "old time's sake".

When Shadow Eyes woke up, she refreshed his memories regarding the things that happened a thousand years ago. It was no easy task, but luckily, she was Sei'Gash's Keeper, so she could do it quickly enough.

Degedos handed her a piece of meat that was frying on the roasting pit.

"Anything wrong, Keeper?"

Mae bit off a piece, "Nothing, Degedos, other than a bad feeling that something is going to happen soon... Speaking of events, you sound as if you no longer hate me... why is that?"

"My contempt for you was just a reflection of what Sei'Gash feels about you. Since I've been too long from the Rift, the emotions faded away along with its effects on me."

"I see..."

Looking to the south, the Keeper could not help but feel uneasy at the way the wind blew on her face.


	19. Chapter 19: Broken Cross

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC

TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE 

By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)

Chapter 19: Broken Cross 

Meshido and Kevin's ears were filled with the choir's singing as they went through the huge oaken doors of the Holy Sanctuary.

The Sanctuary's great halls were filled with Acolytes and Priests of every height and color going about their business. A path opened before them as the curtain of black and brown robes parted when the occupying Servants saw them.

Murmurs followed in their wake when the people found out who they were.

Two years and it would seem the entire Guild of Servants still hasn't forgotten why he left.

Meshido inwardly cringed when the memory suddenly came back to him.

--------------------------------------

_It was too early in the morning for even the first rooster to crow. _

_The Sanctuary was filled with the cleaning lady's scream when she found Azarel's dead body lying near the altar. The Bishop's corpse lay on a pool of his own blood with his throat cut and belly open. The man's brains spilled from a gaping hole on his skull._

_Meshido was the first Priest on the scene. He thought that it was only an injury and that his only concern at the moment was to Heal the man as soon as possible. It would seem that Azarel was already dead before he even hit the ground._

_He closed the dead Bishop's eyes before placing his hands over the man's head._

"_MARUS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"_

_The memory slammed into him with such great intensity that he broke his link with Azarel's mind._

_The Bishop had only been dead for a short time – the memories were still fresh. Meshido rubbed his forehead before trying again, this time, with less focus._

_Darkness fell around his consciousness. Every sensation faded away from him as he wandered on across Azarel's last moments. _

_He felt panic when he found out that he was no longer in control of himself_._ Panic that quickly turned to acceptance when he was now in Azarel's body._

_The world around Meshido faded away as his consciousness was taken over by Azarel's thoughts. Mind lost its identity as he wrapped himself tighter in the dead man's memories._

--------------------------

_Then, he was Azarel._

_Azarel turned around to find Marus Rain-Seeker behind him. The Black Assassin's cloak billowed behind Marus even if there was no wind._

"_Marus? What are you doing here?"_

_Marus Rain-Seeker was a strange man to Azarel. He hardly spoke unless spoken to, not to mention that cloak of his that was very unsettling from the way it floated in the air._

_More unsettling about the Assassin though, were his eyes. Even if the left eye seemed completely blind, Azarel had a feeling that Marus can see more than he let out._

_Suddenly, Marus charged at him with knives in hand. The blades whistled as they passed through the air._

_Azarel was lucky enough to cast Kyrie Eleison on himself just before the blades slammed on his chest._

_The Assassin was thrown back a few feet when he hit the barrier. The man's lips peeled back into a snarl when he charged again. This time, Azarel fought back._

_Azarel was no fighter, nor did he know what was going on, or why his friend was attacking him, but he had no choice now. Marus will no longer listen to reason when he is within a few feet of his target. _

_It's either fight or die._

_Azarel swung his chain in an attempt to stun Marus. The blow swooped by the Assassin's head when Marus back-stepped to avoid it._

_That was the biggest mistake Azarel ever made._

_He felt his barrier split and shatter when Marus' knives slashed repeatedly at him. He then saw the Assassin turning around with a blade glinting in the penetrating sunlight._

_Pain erupted from his leg when he found himself hamstrung by Marus' weapon. Before he could scream, another knife went past his throat and belly._

_Suddenly, he felt a sharp tug on his head._

_And everything went black._

---------------------------

_Meshido gasped as soon as the link with Azarel severed itself. His mind tethered at the edge when he tried to regain a semblance of balance._

_Who was this Marus Rain-Seeker?_

_He didn't know that he spoke that last though aloud until he heard a voice speak from behind him. "Marus Rain-Seeker Shadow-Eyes is a murderer, Meshido... I am sorry for your Bishop friend."_

_Meshido didn't need to turn around to find out who just spoke to him. The High Priest's voice was always heard every Sunday when he preached to the attending Acolytes and Priests._

_The High Priest Ruven placed his hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him. "It is wrong to seek vengeance, Meshido, we are to place all in the hands of God and He will deliver justice in His own good time."_

_Meshido hardly gave him any heed, but he spoke anyway, "Why are we to wait, High Father? Why are we just to sit here and watch as the one who did this run off free?"_

_He stood up and met the man's gaze, "Are we supposed to be martyrs? Flogged and beaten for all to see? Slaves to the very people we were meant only to serve?"_

_Then, the High Priest did something he didn't expect. Ruven smiled. "Very well spoken, Father Meshido. That is why I put you in charge of finding Marus Shadow-Eyes and to bring him to the Court of Prontera. The Special Forces is lucky to have men such as you in their ranks."_

_Meshido turned to Azarel's dead body and asked, "Why can't I resurrect him?"_

_Ruven let out a sigh as he stood over the Bishop's corpse, "Azarel did not wish to run from death." The High Priest let out another sigh, "he may be a Bishop of the Order, but he still has the sands of Morroc in his veins."_

_Meshido picked up his staff from the floor before heading for the doors, "I see."_

_Ruven sighed again while turning to him. The man's eyes looked tired, "I regret losing such a talented Priest like you, Meshido. But please, come back safe and sound when you find Shadow Eyes."_

"_I will."_

_Meshido let the gates close behind him as he walked away from the Sanctuary._

--------------------------------------

"WHAT?! YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?!" Ruven slammed his fist on the office table when he heard the news.

Meshido winced in surprise at the High Priest's anger "We had some complications, High Father. The situation demanded that Shadow Eyes be released."

Ruven gritted his teeth as he glared at him. "Oh, so the you let Sei – " the High Priest seemed to catch himself in mid-sentence, "I mean, Marus go because the 'situation demanded it'?"

"Yes, High Father."

The High Priest stood up from his chair and stood next to the stained glass window. His back was Meshido, while he crossed his arms behind him. "And what might that 'situation' be, _Father_ Meshido?"

Meshido looked away "... I can't say."

Ruven drew himself up into full height as he viewed the city from the Sanctuary "Very well... as of today, you are stripped of rank and privileges as a Priest of the Order. You are to pack your belongings, other than the items granted to you by the Church, and leave the Sanctuary _at once_... You may go."

And just like that, he was stripped of his Calling.

----------------------------------------------

Kevin turned around to find his friend with a bag slung over his shoulder.

The Sanctuary's halls were next to deserted now that most of the Acolytes and Priests went out to the city to perform their duties and errands.

It didn't take long for him to find out that Meshido had actually been excommunicated. It was unjust, he knew, but "the High Priest's word is law within the Church" and Kevin can do nothing about it.

Kevin saw that Meshido was wearing his old clothes again. The now former Priest was wearing an old grey Japanese gi, which was basically all that the man had left in his possession, his clothes and all the items in the bag. The way the man walked made him look like some sort of shamed ronin.

And the look in his eyes made him look like Glast Heim's wanderers.

He took the bag from Meshido's weary shoulders, it was the least he could do, "Look, Meshido, you're still a Priest, you know? His Holy Pomposity can take away your clothes and title, but that still won't take away your purpose."

Their footsteps can be heard despite the choir's singing.

Meshido spoke in a tired voice, "I know, Kevin. It's just... tiring, to find yourself no longer called something you tried so hard to be."

Kevin punched Meshido lightly on the head, "Hey, you're looking at someone who knows exactly how you feel, you little shit-head. So cheer up a bit will ya?"

Meshido rubbed his forehead from Kevin's punch as he glared at him for a moment, "If I recall correctly, you weren't kicked out of the Crusader's Guild. You quit."

Kevin grunted, "All right, I quit the Guild. That doesn't mean I quit being a Crusader. Sure, I say that I'm not one anymore, but to hell with it, I still am no matter what I do."

"Whatever."

After a long silence, Kevin heard another set of footsteps.

"Meshido! Wait!" Someone cried out.

Turning around, Kevin saw a woman running towards them. Her long black hair flowed behind her in a braid while her eyes were filled with concern.

"Mara", Kevin heard Meshido speak the woman's name with a touch of sadness.

The woman stopped in front of them while hugging Meshido. "I heard the news, Meshido, I am so sorry."

Meshido cupped Mara's face, "There's no need to be sorry, Mara, what's done is done. There is no longer anything neither your nor I can do about it now."

"Sister Mara!" a Priest emerged from a darkened corner, "don't you have duties to be done at the city infirmary?"

Mara wiped tears before turning to the Priest, "Forgive me, Father Elan, I was just seeing my friend off."

Elan took a look at Meshido and nodded, Kevin couldn't tell if it was approval or disgust. After a long silence, "Very well, but don't be late. I can't handle all those injured Treasure and Bounty Hunters on my own."

Mara bowed, "Thank you, Father Elan."

She pulled off her necklace and gave it to Meshido. The center jewel was a ruby that sparkled gently on the sunlight. "To remember me by," she said with a small smile.

Meshido looked at the jewel at and placed it in his pocket. "Thank you."

Mara hugged Meshido one more time, "I... have to go." And with that, she ran off towards Elan's direction.

Kevin turned to Meshido while trying to adjust the bag on his shoulder, "Can we go now?"

Meshido just stood there before saying anything, "Lead the way, Kevin."

-------------------------------------------

Jarade and Michelle lay in the shadows as they tried to hide from a passing Minorus. The monster's hot breath turned to steam as the thing passed by.

Tonight was another raid on the enemy food supply. The stuff the invaders fed on wasn't exactly healthy, but at least they can live off it for a while. It was a wonder on Jarade's part that the missing supplies weren't even noticed.

Pulling Michelle behind him, they both dashed for the next alley, a few more blocks to go and they would be able to take the food they need.

Footseps...

He covered the Acolyte with his cloak as he melded to the nearest shadow. The passing squad of skeletons ran past them in two long files. Jarade's heart hammered on his chest when he found a Nightmare drawn carriage flanked by a squad of skeleton archers and five Majorus. If those horses get any closer, Jarade and Michelle will be sensed and the both of them are as sure as dead.

As if sensing his anxiety, Michelle clung tighter to his chest when she heard the noise of the wagon's wheels on the city's cobblestones. Her body shook at the effort of trying not to cry.

Lucky for them, the Nightmares were driven by the snap of a whip. The horses were probably busy running to even notice them.

Then, risking a short peek at who might the passenger be, he found that it was a... thing with a flaming skull for a head. The man – he supposed he should call it that, for now – was wearing a Wizard's uniform from the little he saw from his vantage point, that was all could find before the carriage rushed pass their hiding place.

Releasing the shadow, he took a look at Michelle, "Are you all right?"

The girl nodded nervously.

"Let's go."

The next few blocks were easier for some reason. The streets lacked the guards that they encountered the last few days. He found out why when they finally reached the stockpile.

The two of them found a way up a pile of empty crates and barrels to take a peek from the overhead windows. Below them, they found the skull-faced Wizard speaking to the gathered undead and monsters. He was speaking behind a pulpit on top of a makeshift stage as his voice rang across the warehouse.

"Brothers, creatures of the night, and servants of the Shadow, hear me!"

The Wizard threw his hands up for silence. "Too long has Prontera stood in our way! Too long has its Priests barred us from OUR dream of the eternal grave! Too long have they hunted us!"

The gathered creatures shouted their agreement. The noise almost shook the two of them from their little perch.

"Not anymore! Brethren, when we finally have our forces gathered here, we will finally deliver our wrath to that wretched Order of the Light!"

Shields were rattled, swords were waved as everyone in the warehouse cheered the Wizard's news.

Michelle's grip on him tightened, her face was pale and her eyes were brimming with tears as she spoke, "Oh my God... Jarade, we have to warn them! I can't let this same thing happen to my home!"

Jarade tightened his grip on her hand, trying to calm her down, "We'll find a way out of here, Michelle, I promise you that."

-----------------------------------------------

Leish wathced the creatures leave the warehouse as he waited for his agent to arrive.

Suddenly, a portal opened behind him. The newcomer who came out was human by all outward appearances, but in Leish's opinion, only a fool would call a doppelganger human.

Leish spoke, "It took you a while to come here, what news of our seeds in Prontera?"

The doppelganger dropped to one knee as he addressed him, "Master Leish, everything went as planned, however, we were unable to capture Sei'Gash."

Leish dismissed the news with a wave of his hand. "The demon no longer fits into the equation now. Return to Prontera and continue with your mission, High Priest Ruven."

The doppelganger grinned as his face slowly morphed into that of another person. Likewise, his clothes changed into the robes of a Pronteran High Priest.

"As you command, master, so shall I obey." Still on its knee, the doppelganger wrapped itself in the glowing pillar of a portal before disappearing.

If Leish had lips, he would have smiled. Soon, Prontera would only have the Undead for an army, and its Priests would stand against it all on their own.

Everything went according to plan. Sei'Gash was never part of it, just a bonus to add to all the chaos.

The demon no longer mattered since he had visited enough graves – and made enough deals with more than enough monsters – to raise an army that will be more than a match for Prontera's forces.

He would have preferred the carriage again, but he had other things to do. Opening a portal, he formed more plans in his head.

He liked planning; he liked it if they were executed flawlessly. The flames coming from the collar of his uniform flared up as he stepped through the portal.

Yes... everything must go to plan.

And every plan must be done precise.

Yes... precision must be attained.

----------------------------------------

Marus found himself in the dream again. But somehow, it was different. It felt more... real.

He walked the bleak wasteland. The sea of blood was black beneath his boots. His knives were tucked and well concealed all over his body while the Twins lay sheathed at his back.

Lightning with no thunder flashed across the sky as he walked alone in the world.

He saw the hooded man speak to him, but this time, the words were different. "The blood of the innocent is as thick as that of the guilty, Shadow Eyes. How many more people, however evil they are, must you kill to finally know this?"

Part of him was surprised at the man's new words. Aside from the time when he was appointed his new mission, a change in the dream never happened before. But, nevertheless, he answered, "Someone has to pay for Sei'Gash's crimes. If it was to be me, then so be it."

His double threw back the black cloak while motioning towards the sight behind him, "Then let it be Sei'Gash who carries out the sentence, not you! You know full well, just as I do, that you are as innocent as the ones he killed!"

Marus shouted back, "I am not innocent! Look around you! Everyone and everything lying there is MY doing! Every dead body here is there by MY hands! Tell me, how am I innocent!?"

The man's face contorted from anger, "Because it was not you who killed those people, Shadow Eyes! It was Sei'Gash who ruined El'nalla to the last cornerstone. It was Sei'Gash who walled up the city of Redonis and tortured everyone to death. It was Sei'Gash who made this sea of blood before you. None of that was your doing, Shadow Eyes, NONE!"

Marus was at the brink of drawing the Twins, "MY NAME IS MARUS!"

The man thumped his fist to his chest and spoke back through gritted teeth, "NO! **I** am the real Marus! I was the one who was born from my mother's womb! I was the one who was driven deep inside this soul by the demon's voice! I was the one who tried to stop him from taking over!"

The man thumped his chest again, "ME, Shadow Eyes! I am real! You are just the product of the demon's madness!"

Marus had only a few moments to feel his shock when he was jerked awake.

---------------------------------------

"Marus! Marus! Are you all right?"

It was the Keeper's voice. Sunlight broke through the canopy of trees as his eyes slowly opened.

It was already late in the morning.

Marus rubbed his good eye as he tried to wake up, "I... I guess. I just had a bad dream, that's all."

Mae nodded as if to acknowledge his reply. She then turned to the city's direction, "They're back."

Marus looked up to find Kevin and Meshido walking up the road towards them. The Priest was wearing different clothing now. Why he was dressed like that was a question he would leave for later.

Placing the Twins at his back, he stood up to greet them.


	20. chapter 20: Attempts

Before anything else...

**I dedicate this entire fic to parents all over the world. For without them, there can be no angst, and without angst, I can never write my fight scenes.**

My thanks to Tom Valor for being such a loyal reader... sorry for forgetting to mention you in the last chapter. Guess I freaked out when I had that sinking feeling that my story was losing that certain... "umph!" factor.

Anyway, to clarify a few things, Meshido has the ability to see a dead person's last moments and/or memories. Sorry for making that last chapter a bit confusing, I got frustrated trying to keep the chapter's fluidity in a way, hehe.

And as for Leish... well, the resemblance to WC 3's Lich, believe it or not, is just a coincidence [yes, that includes the name]. The thought just occurred to me when I played the game again.

By the way... can anyone tell me what "noda" means? Byakko's been calling me that all week and I still don't get what he's trying to say...

Also, I rewrote chapter 19 to eliminate some of the confusion with the Azarel vs. Marus flashback [and Meshido's wardrobe... /thx to Seth/Myashka!]. Too bad I can't do much for the other parts because it would affect some of the chapter's contribution to the story [actually, it would just end up too short, besides, I like Marus' dream sequences... sue me if you don't /heh].

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC

TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE 

By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)

Chapter 20: Attempts 

Jarade and Michelle began making plans for their escape. They both agreed that they should do it before the enemy could gather their forces in Morroc.

Jarade was amazed at the girl's amplitude in military tactics. Somehow, he had a feeling that the young Acolyte had some battle experience.

Looking at the map spread out before them on the floor – something they got from another raid for supplies, they tried to find a gap in the enemy's security that was scattered all over the city. It was a pity that they couldn't sneak out with Wizard's carriage – the Nightmares would have torn the two of them apart anyway if they tried.

The candlelight flickered as the two of them paced in the tiny room.

This was becoming, more or less, routine for them. Sneak around at night while trying to stay hidden in the Castle vents in the day. Come to think of it, he never saw a glimpse of sunlight ever since he got here.

"What if we try the city culverts?" Jarade asked.

Michelle flopped down on the makeshift bed, "I tried that already, every exit is blocked by steel bars. I doubt that I can cast a Holy Light spell that can blow those things apart. Besides, the enemy might sense it and they would be on me before I could even try to hide."

Steel bars...

Suddenly, Jarade had an idea, "That's it!"

Michelle blinked at him, "What is it?"

Jarade could hardly contain his excitement, "We can go through the culverts! I know a store that has a good supply of red gems. With those rocks and a few herbs, I can make a kind of venom that can eat through _steel_! Not just that, there's also a sewer access at the back of the building. I already have a pouch of those herbs. All we need to do is sneak around like we always do and grab a few gems!"

Jarade held her on the shoulders and looked at her face to face, "Michelle, we can finally get out of here."

Before he knew it, Michelle was hugging him tightly. Tears were forming at her eyes as she lay her head on his chest. The girl was sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. "Thank you, Jarade! Thank you!"

Jarade stroked her hair as he tried to calm her down. He couldn't blame her for being like this most of the time. He supposed that it could happen to anyone under these same conditions. It was probably worse for this thirteen-year-old girl.

The candlelight flickered off as the two of them went to sleep.

That night, they sneaked around the city for what could be the last time. Jarade found the shop as they rounded out the next corner.

The place was not exactly in the best condition when he saw it. The windows were broken into. The door was rammed open and some of the shop's goods were piled outside, rotting and useless.

Scanning the area and seeing that there was nothing going and looking at their direction, Jarade grabbed Michelle and dashed towards the building.

Inside the ransacked shop, goods of every kind were scattered all over the place. Dried and now worthless herbs was strewn across the room while containers that once held some magical artifacts lay empty on the ground. The floor was somewhat sticky from all the potions and liquids that were probably spilled on purpose.

The mess wasn't exactly the thing that interested Jarade, however, as his gaze fell on a loose brick on the wall. Careful not to crunch on the fallen herbs too much to avoid noise, he headed for the wall and pushed the brick.

As soon as he applied the right amount of pressure on the brick, it slid back and the wall beside him slowly grated open to reveal a flight of stairs that led down to a hidden basement.

"Wow! How did you know where to push?" Michelle's voice reminded Jarade of a child asking her dad why the sky was blue.

"Simple," Jarade answered with a smile "I own the place."

The stairs headed down on a steep spiral. As they both stepped inside, Jarade pulled a lever that closed the hidden entrance. Holding Michelle's hand to guide her on the way down, he let her Ruwach spell light the way.

When he built the shop, Jarade discovered a cave some thirty feet below the ground. It was rather deep but when he made the secret passage, he found that it made a remarkably large supply closet, eliminating the costs of having to rent a space in a private warehouse.

If he recalled correctly, the shop's manager sent him the inventory saying that they just had a fresh supply of a few hundred gems the other week. Morroc had a steady demand for red gems, therein lies the problem.

When they reached the last step, he asked Michelle to fasten the glowing orbs to the torch at the very center of the cave ceiling. The room brightened considerably when the light from the Ruwach spell reflected on the mirrors Jarade positioned around the torch and on parts of the walls. The cave flooded with enough light to make it bright as day – somewhat a little too bright for comfort though, he should have placed fewer mirrors.

Taking a quick look around, he saw a chest labeled "Red Gems".

It was time for the moment of truth, opening the chest's heavy lid, Jarade held his breath with hopes that there would be at least one red gem inside. As the light revealed the chest's interior, he felt his heart skip a beat when there were still at least ten gems remaining inside.

He let go of his breath in relief and flopped down on the floor. Michelle kneeled down next to him and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I've never been so relieved my entire life! Do you have any idea how nervous I was back there?" Jarade laughed in spite of himself. He supposed that it was quite silly to be so wound up for no apparent reason.

"Well, anyway, get me that mixing bowl over there." He said while pointing to a dust table covered by cobwebs.

Michelle quickly placed the bowl beside him while he picked up six gems from the chest. He then transferred the herbs from his pouch to the bowl. Taking the diamond crusted pestle; he proceeded to grinding the herbs to a sticky black substance.

Handing the mixing bowl to Michelle while asking her to keep grinding so that the mixture won't settle, he then took one of the gems and wrapped it in a piece of cloth. The gems were roughly half the size of the palm of his hand, small, but enough for one vial of his special mix.

Gems were hard to break, although red gems were the easiest to crack, it still took a notable amount of force to turn one into powder without some tool or with the aid of magic.

He was just glad that the ingredients didn't involve blue gems – they were a nightmare if you tried to crush them with your bare hands.

He felt the gem shatter into several shards when he applied enough pressure with both arms. He did the same with the next five gems.

Now that he was finished with the gems, he dumped shards into the mixture while Michelle kept on churning the black liquid. Then, carefully taking the bowl from the Acolyte, he started to grind the gem fragments under the pestle until he felt them turn to powder. He continued doing this until there was no longer a single red chunk in the mix.

He then poured the bowls contents into a glass cylinder that he asked Michelle to bring to him. Next, he lit a fire on the small burner that was set up on the same table where the mixing bowl was and positioned the container above the flame.

As the container heated up, Jarade can see the mixture slowly changing. What started out as a thick black substance slowly turned into a clear fragrant liquid with a slight pinkish mist.

The potion was finished.

Taking out a few vials, he slowly – and very carefully – poured the venomous substance into them. As soon as one vial was almost full, he plugged it shut with a cork. All in all, there were twenty vials of his special venom. Jarade hoped that it was enough to get them out.

He placed the vials in special boxes roughly the same size as a person's hand. Inside each box was a layer of sawdust locked in by a piece of cloth. Every container contained five vials. He gave two boxes to Michelle while he hooked the other two to his belt.

After giving Michelle instructions on how to apply the venom, he then headed to the only corner in the cave that was not reached by light. It was more of a hole in the wall rather than a corner, though. It was a place where he stowed away his most prized possessions, a spot not even the manager knew of.

Feeling his way around the darkness, he found what he was looking for – a round shape with different sized notches. The shape was actually a special lock a friend made for him. Magically imbued, it would only open if the right hand – namely his – would touch it. Also, should his hand, for any reason, be cut off from his body, he would still need to twist and turn the knob in the proper sequence, not to mention he also had to grip it the right way.

Holding the knob with only his thumb, middle finger, and little finger, he twisted it twice to the right until he felt a click. He then changed his grip, this time holding the lock with the heel of his hand and with index finger, while turning it five times to the left.

After he felt the click on the last turn, he jumped back when the wall started to turn. The stone grated as the wall slowly revealed an assortment of weapons that would make any collector stare.

On the wall hung weapons his family collected throughout the years. It was more of a tradition that one member of one branch of the family tree – one branch would be his immediate family – should have found at least one rare artifact.

Of course, it was a tradition that wasn't supposed to be taken seriously for obvious reasons. Nevertheless, the family had a "gift" of "accidentally" running on items such as a claymore made purely of oridecon. The sword actually hung at the very top of the wall.

Sadly though, Jarade would have to leave family heirlooms here in the cave. Whispering a silent prayer for the clan of Noras, he took out Rage from the collection.

Rage was, by all appearances, a simple looking pair of wrist-blades. However, the weapon had three special cards attached to it, giving it more power than it was rightly meant for.

The first magical card gave Rage the ability to break through armor no matter how hard the metal was. Unless the obstacle was made to be indestructible, Rage would shatter anything the enemy would try to block it with.

The second card was created specifically to render any attempt to destroy pair... useless. Jarade's grandfather spent years of his youth trying to find a suitable golem to convert into the second card.

The third card though, was the pride and joy of the Noras clan. Legend had it that his great great great grandfather once fought a doppelganger and won. Although no person would be deemed sane to actually face that kind of demon on his own, Jarade's ancestor was not only able to defeat one, he also was able to turn the demon's essence into a card.

The doppelganger card, as tried and tested by the entire clan, would make Rage's wielder so fast moving, he would only be a blur in the air.

Offering another silent prayer for the clan, he strapped on Rage to his forearms and closed the wall. Jarade then snapped the katar's blades out, and with all his might, destroyed hole that hid the lock.

Then, using the shattered rocks for a foothold, he jumped up to the ceiling and slammed Rage hard on the stone above. There was crash like muffled thunder – and rocks overhead cracked and split before it all came down on the hidden portion of the cave.

Jarade tightened his lips in sadness as he watched a century of his family's treasure became buried under a ton of rock. Maybe he would come back for it someday, but for now, the entire collection must remain hidden. He could not bear the fact that the enemy might use his family heirlooms against anyone else... nor could he afford the consequences.

Retracting the katar's blades, Jarade motioned Michelle to come back with him to the surface.

The secret entrance closed behind them as they exited the cave.

He guided Michelle out the back door and into a darkened alley. There, they found a manhole that covered their only chance at getting out of the city.

He took out a vial from one of his boxes and slowly placed a few drops on one the bolts that held the manhole to the ground. As the venom slowly ebbed away at the metal, a sharp, rancid smell emanated from the spots where Jarade used the potion on.

Jarade sped up the corrosion by adding a few more drops on the center of the manhole. The steel cover started to hiss and bend as the venom ate it most of the metal away.

The manhole no longer had any hold on the ground and fell to the culvert below with a loud enough crash. Jarade's face paled when he heard the noise. The culverts echoed and there was no doubt in his mind that the enemy heard the noise.

No sooner had he realized this that he heard footsteps coming their way.

From a distance beyond the city, he heard the howling of a wolf.


	21. Chapter 21: Empty Dawn

Note to Readers:

Venom Dust red gem on floor w/c turns to poison

"Jarade's Mix" Venom dust in liquid form – very potent and very deadly. Has an acid effect against anything metallic. Assassin Guild's secondary source of income due to fact it is for making special armor piercing arrows.

--------------------------

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC

TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE 

By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)

Chapter 21: Empty Dawn 

Jarade snapped Rage's blades out. Their metal radiated a bright yellow glow as the magic from the cards began to spread within the pair.

He can feel the steel hardening the same time he felt himself becoming more powerful with every second that passes. His heartbeat accelerated as he anticipated the battle.

"Michelle, you can find the way out of the city through the culverts. There are signboards that will lead the way. Use the batch I gave you if you get blocked by bars." Jarade's voice was steady even while the footsteps became louder.

He heard the Acolyte unhook her club and buckler. "I can't leave you, Jarade. You've helped me through all thisâ I just can't let you be taken by these monsters."

In spite of himself, Jarade smiled. After a short moment of silence, he said, "Watch my back."

They were in a walled alley; at least that would give them an advantage of only defending one side.

The footsteps stopped.

He felt the ground shake as only one set of feet began to move towards them. The cobblestones shook at every impact from the enormous creature that was approaching them.

An incredibly large hammer emerged from the corner they were watching, followed by a pair of bull's horns. The monster's red skin glistened with sweat while its hot breath steamed on the night air.

As soon as the majorus noticed them, it charged towards them at full speed. The hammer was raised and ready to strike at them.

Jarade's feet moved as soon as the monster brought down its weapon. He could sense time slowing down as he pushed rage up against the hammer. He could see every excruciating moment as the katar went closer to the hammerhead. He could feel every crack that spread through the enemy's weapon as Rage slammed against it.

Before the hammer was completely shattered, Jarade turned around on his heel to bring his left blade through the majorus' belly. Red skin rippled from the impact of his blow.

Blood, muscle, and sinew flew across the air as pulled out the blade and ran the monster through again, this time, with the right arm. He then sent a left uppercut that ripped through the majorus' ribcage.

The monster roared in pain as he dropped the hammer and fell to the ground. Blood spreading on the floor as the monster gave out its last breath.

"JARADE LOOK OUT!!!"

Jarade heard Michelle shout out before he even noticed the arrows floating in midair – right in front of his face. A cold sweat dripped down his cheek as he realized that he was just a split second away from having his brain turned to a pincushion. Lucky for him, the Acolyte's Pneuma spell saved him from that fate.

He didn't have time to thank her, however, when all the monsters in the alley charged. The night was filled with the din of screams, roars, and the rattle of metal as the monsters ran towards them in wild abandon.

His mind raced as he tossed Michelle a rag to cover her mouth and nose with. He did the same with himself.

Jarade then quickly fished out one of the remaining red gems from his pocket and threw it at the ground in front of the enemy. The rock stood up on one of its pointed ends and began to spin.

The red gem slowly disintegrated as it spun itself into a red cloud of venom.

When the monsters were a few feet in front of them, the ones that were not undead began to drop down on the floor. Their hands clutched their throats as the Venom Dust settled on their inner tissues.

The undead monsters were just slowed down, or at least, those with some part of them that was still not rotted away.

At first, the victim would feel their throats burning as the dust ate away anything organic. Next, they will find themselves paralyzed from the neck down when the venom reaches their spinal cords.

The third effect to occur would be that the victim will feel extreme and absolute pain blossoming from their heads as their capillaries on the cranium implodes on them, the pain usually results in temporary blindness for some.

Jarade was waiting for the third effect so that he can execute his next move.

He rammed his right blade into the face of a charging skeleton before the thing could even bring down its sword. His left blade blocked a blow from a zombie before he kicked it back to the now slow mob of monsters.

Michelle cast another Pneuma spell to block even more arrows that was heading his way.

Suddenly, he heard a nearby monster scream aloud. It was the moment he was waiting for.

"COME ON YOU SONS OF BITCHES! TAKE ME ON!!!" Jarade screamed out loud as he dashed into the milling mass of monsters, while at the same time, pushing Michelle down the manhole.

She would be safe down there and he hoped that she would go on without him.

He can feel his body heating up as his excitement grew.

He found himself grinning maniacally as his muscles tensed in avid expectation of battle.

With Rage in his arms, he hewed a path through the undead. The night air filled with the spray of blood and bone as the wrist blades sliced and stabbed everything that went his way.

Arrows rained from the sky as he fought his way to the spot where the dust infected the most monsters. One of those arrows pierced his left leg as he jumped to a zerom that was under the epileptic phase of the dust's effect.

He grabbed the monster by the neck and lifted it a few good feet above the ground. The arrows kept on coming down while the undead slowly closed in on him.

Jarade slammed his right arm straight into the dwarf's gut. The katar's blade disappearing into the creature's body. He could feel the zerom twitch and spasm from the spell that he cast from the its insides.

He then threw the zerom right into the center of the approaching undead.

It would take time for the Splasher to take its course, all he had to do now was to stall the undead so that Michelle can get out alive.

Jarade grated his blades together the same way he would grate a spoon and fork. Sparks fell to the ground from the friction that he created. Rage began to emanate a bright red aura from what he was doing.

Activating the Doppelganger card exacted a price on the user. That price was the reason why he had to push Michelle down the culverts – the same reason he invoked the Venom Splasher.

The demon's essence that was trapped in the card created a berserk effect on whoever wielded it. Any violent impulse that went through that person's brain would no longer have any restriction. As a result, he might end up killing everyone and everything in sight.

True, the Doppelganger card can turn a lone soldier into a juggernaut, but that soldier can also become a double-edged sword. And with the other two cards placed on Rage, the gods alone can figure out what he is capable of.

He had to throw Michelle down just so he won't be able to hurt her. The Venom Splasher was insurance that he won't chase after her.

The card's magic spread across his body. Jarade can feel his face twitch uncontrollably as the Doppelganger's essence wrestled with his soul. A growl escaped his throat as he hunched over.

_-Flash-_

His feet left the ground before he even fully thought about doing so.

_-Flash-_

He found himself impaling a zombie and a skeleton with his katars.

_-Flash-_

He ran up an almost-skeletal majorus' back and landed on top of the monster's head. Jarade then slammed his right blade three times on the creature's skull, forming a triangular hole. As soon as his fist pulled back, he retracted his blade and drove his arm right through the hole.

With one smooth motion, he yanked out the undead majorus' skull. Rotted brains and congealed blood splashed across his Assassin's uniform as Jarade pummeled the monster's head.

_-Flash-_

Every monster and undead that tried to get near him found themselves explode in a shower of blood and gore.

"Dance with me."

The words escaped his lips. He didn't know what they meant. At the moment, he didn't care.

Rage sliced through the belly of a zombie as he gave it a right hook.

"Grant me peace."

_-Flash-_

"Dance with me."

Jarade jammed a red gem down another undead majorus' gaping throat. The monster's carcass began to shake violently before exploding into a display of scattering flesh, bones, and rotting insides.

"Grant me death."

_-Flash-_

Unbelievably, he found himself being pushed back into the chaos. He almost tripped at the spastic form of the zerom that he infected with the Splasher.

"Dance with me!"

A zombie exploded from the impact of Jarade's right arm.

"Grant my wish!"

The song slowly made sense to him. The words began to embrace his very being.

Jarade roared with all his might towards the night sky.

"AND I WILL DANCE WITH MY LAST BREATH!!!"

He saw a brief glimpse of something black before the world around him exploded.

-------------------------------

For the tenth time, Michelle tried to reach the bottom rung of the ladder that lead up to the alley.

The ladder was broken at the lower parts, leaving her stuck at the bottom of the culverts.

Suddenly, she heard Jarade shout out, "AND I WILL DANCE WITH MY LAST BREATH!!!"

Michelle felt the all-too-familiar and icy twinge of dread as the ground shook.

Above her, she can see a purple wave of energy run across the air, followed by the screams of a hundred monsters.

Michelle backed away from the ladder. She heard of the Assassin's Venom Splasher before, but she never knew it was capable of this.

Jaradeâ 

Michelle fought back tears as she gave a short prayer for her friend's soul.

Her footsteps splashed across the grimy water as she headed towards the Pronteran culverts.

------------------------

Baphomet lay in the King's Chamber in Glast Heim's Great Hall. That he actually survived his amputation was no surprise to him.

However, that was but a small comfort. The Fateless Assassin has taken away his arms.

What he would give for a chance to return the favor!

Suddenly, a portal opened before him.

_So you are Baphomet, Lord of the Demons?_

Under normal circumstances, he would have run over and grabbed whoever it was by the neck and crushed him.

A Wizard with a flaming skull for a head emerged from the portal. The fires coming from his uniform, however, were as cold as ice to Baphomet.

Baphomet stood up quickly, "WHO ARE YOU?! AND HOW DARE YOU COME TO MY DOMAIN!"

The Wizard actually had to audacity to laughâ laugh!!!

"Domain? Bah! From the looks of things, you are but a poor crippled beggar!"

That last comment enraged Baphomet to the point that he charged. His goat horns glinting from the light of the Wizard's fire.

Baphomet then found himself slammed against the wall, the Wizard was only looking at him the same way the Assassin looked at him when his arms were cut off.

"Listen well demon, I am here to strike a deal with you."

"DEAL?"

"I will grant you your arms back and even more power, that is, if you grant me but one thing in return."

"WHAT WOULD THAT BE?"

The Wizard waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "I only wish for your services, Baphomet, and I only wish for them but just this once. After that, you are free to go, arms and all."

It took him only a few seconds to consider. "Very well, Wizard, what is it you wish of me?"

Baphomet roared as pain erupted from the stumps of his severed limbs. He can feel bone ripping through the scar tissue as his arm began to grow back. His back arched while eyes bulged out from the pain.

Glast Heim was filled with Baphomet's screams, while at the same time, an underlying layer of laughter can be heard.


	22. Chapter 22: The First Key

Ragnar sighs loudly, droops shoulders, then shrugs

I don't know why I should even try, there doesn't seem to be any reviews lately.

Oh well, I'm still writing this fic only for fun.

Anyway, this chapter is the beginning of version 2 of this fanfic. I figured that if I kept up with the first version, my fic would simply fall apart at the seams. So, I removed the original chapters 21 through 26 and started all over again at this point.

If you wanna know what those old chapters contained, please tell me and I will post them in a different name. However, they are no longer considered as part of this fic.

So, enough said. On with the fic!!!

I'm starting to hate that phrase . . . /e1

Oh yeah, you can find me in pRO Odin server as ShadowEyes Assassin or BlackRep Rogue. You can PM me if you wanna . . . I might have something you might like to trade for.

----------------------------

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC

**Version 2**

TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE 

By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)

Chapter 21: The First Key 

_Where am I?_

He can barely move his arms. In fact, he didn't think he could move his fingers. Beneath the weight of his body he felt the familiar grainy feel of the Sograt Desert's crystalline sands.

_How did I get here?_

A flash of his latest memory hit him.

He remembered being driven insane by the Doppelganger's magic that was surging through his body.

He can vaguely recall almost wiping them all out. Or was it being almost destroyed by them?

Trying to get up sent jolts of extreme pain all over his body. His mouth worked to let out a scream, but for some reason, his throat was locked in a way.

His body dropped against the paradoxically cool desert sand under the scorching midday sun. He hardly believed that he was alive. Somehow, he was alive.

"_Jarade . . ."_

It was a voice. Someone is calling him.

He wanted to turn his head around to find its source, but he couldn't.

_Who's there?_

Light surrounded him. It was both warm and comforting, as it was bright.

"_Hold on."_

The voice sounded familiar.

"_Please."_

Yes . . . he heard it before. From a girl . . . what was her name again?

Michelle . . . that's it, that was her name. But how did she . . .?

Get here? Why would he wonder how the girl got here? Girl? What was her age again?

Jarade forced his thoughts back together. This was no time to lose his sanity. Or did he already lose it?

It didn't matter now. He already sensed the black void of death swallowing him.

-------------------------------

Michelle was on her knees using all her energy in just trying to keep Jarade's heart from stopping.

The matyr she met in the desert culverts was lying on its ease just beside her, watching her trying to Heal the Assassin. It tilted its head and whined as if to complain that she was taking too long.

She was still uneasy around the matyr. When she met it down at the culverts, the shadow-enshrouded dog seemed to be guiding her out to the surface. How the matyr was able to climb up a ten-foot ladder was beyond her though.

When she got to the surface, she found Jarade's unconscious body lying under the desert sun with his own venom was slowly eating him away.

"_One of the best solutions to a tough problem is pounding the living shit out of it. When the problem seems to be gone . . . pound it some more until you really are sure."_

Her cousin's voice echoed in her head as she was desperately tried to Heal Jarade. Kevin had a mouth as foul as Glast Heim's sewers, but he had a good heart. She couldn't help but smile at the Crusader's way of dealing with life.

The venom that coated Jarade seemed to resist her every attempt to purge it. The sticky, purple substance hissed and boiled as it dried up from the heat of her spell.

The matyr's whining made the atmosphere more tense. Michelle wanted to tell the creature to be quiet, but she knew of a matyr's temper, so she just kept on Healing Jarade as well as she could.

Her sweat mingled with her tears as she once again tried desperately to Heal a man that was halfway to death. Michelle wondered why she kept on crying. She thought she cast such habits away when she just turned ten. Maybe she started crying again when Morroc was overrun.

Michelle shook her thoughts back to the present situation. Jarade's wounds only ranged from some deep cuts and bruises. The biggest threat to his life was the angry purple mass that was sizzling away in the desert heat.

It was good that it was hotter than usual – the venom was quick to dry up, and because of it, Michelle's Healing became easier to perform.

After hours of constant Healing, Michelle was finally able to rid Jarade of all the venom. She grinned at the result of all her effort. In a way, she was grateful for her time in Morroc, her Healing skills have improved when Jarade came into her life.

Somehow, her vision seemed to blur. Funny, she wasn't crying. She suddenly noticed that her head was swimming.

That was when she realized that the desert heat was getting to her.

She fainted and fell over Jarade's unconscious form beneath the unforgiving Sograt sun.

-------------------------------

Jarade found himself in a strange place.

He remembered Michelle's voice calling for him back there. But then, he was awake at the time.

"This must be a dream then . . ." he told himself, "but I thought you're not supposed to know it's a dream until you're awake."

Suddenly, there was a loud dog's bark behind him. Jarade turned around and then the whole place turned into a fog enshrouded night. At the distance, menacing, glowing red eyes pierced the fog.

Jarade tried to snap out Rage's blades but found that he was stripped of anything that can be used as a weapon.

"_Really Priega, do think that fighting would be nescessary?"_

It was a woman's voice . . .

The scenery changed once more and the fog disappeared the same way it flees from the afternoon sun. He almost threw up when he realized that he was wading knee-deep in blood.

The blood welled up into an unrecognizable red lump six feet ahead of him. Then, as it grew towards the same height as Jarade's neck, the blood sluiced off to reveal a strikingly beautiful woman, more precisely, a strikingly beautiful and naked woman. If the situation wasn't so bizarre, he might have enjoyed the sight.

But still . . .

She had silky black hair that fell all the way down to the small of her back. As she went closer to him, Jarade saw luscious red lips that curved slightly into a smile. Her tilted black eyes regarded him with enough heat to make his blood boil. He had to remind himself to breath when he noticed her elegant and slow saunter towards him. Her skin seemed to glow like the moon even when there was no light present.

Her hand on his face sent waves of heat up and down his spine. Her voice sounded like velvet on the skin. "Priega, the time is coming when you are to face your destiny."

Jarade swallowed a lump on his throat before answering. "My name is Jarade."

Her short giggle was sweet and hot at the same time. "Of course, Priega, that is the name this body holds for you. But I don't need to tell you that, Priega, you already know your true identity."

Pain surged through his brain when memories were jammed right into his brain. The woman's eyes filled his vision along with overlapping images of death and destruction. Jarade tried to pull away from her grip but his feet were rooted to the blood-soaked ground.

The images spanned from ages upon ages of war and carnage. Ranging from battles between great powers and weapons all the way down to a mother killing her child.

The woman spoke and her voice boomed inside his skull. "You were there in all that, Priega. You were witness, observer, and executioner to all the deeds that I showed you. You, Lord Priega, you are the one who decides who is to live and who is to die in this world. You, Mistress Kieria, and Master Sei'Gash. The three of you are the true inheritors of this world."

Despite the pain, Jarade found the strength to speak "Who are you?!"

The pain stopped when their lips pressed upon each other. Jarade's head swam with all the emotions, both strange and familiar, that ran through him. Her lips were soft and warm upon his.

With all the willpower that he can muster, he pushed her away. Jarade's voice was laced with panic and fear. "I don't know you! And I am not a monster! Leave me alone!"

There was a hint of hurt in the woman's eyes. Jarade must have known her from somewhere because somehow, he felt something akin to guilt for having rejected her.

The blood around them started to boil. The woman's hands were clenched and her eyes were filled with rage. "The two of us are meant for each other, Lord Priega. Nothing and no one will stand between us, especially that poor excuse of a woman that you keep for your company!"

"Leave Michelle out of this!"

When the woman laughed, the earth shook and split under his feet. Beneath him was a great chasm that was going to swallow him. Jarade quickly stretched out his hand and grabbed unto the ledge.

The woman loomed above him. Her figure was shrouded in darkness now. "You are mine, Priega. You were always mine!" she hissed.

Her hand gripped his outstretched forearm and squeezed it. Jarade screamed himself hoarse from the woman's unworldly grip. His hand lost all strength and released the now rocky the ledge. Terror filled him when she finally let go. The darkness of the abyss beneath him grew larger as he fell.

-------------------------

The dream erased itself from his memory and he woke up to the sound of wagons. Jarade was unable to move and can only see the things that were directly above him.

Now and then, sunlight broke through the wagon's cover and shone at his face. Judging by the heat and brightness, it was somewhere around the middle of the afternoon. The air slightly carried the smell of live pecopecos. Sometimes, one of the birds would let out a squawk, adding to the noise of the caravan that he was apparently in.

Jarade still couldn't move, so he waited until the caravan stopped for the night.

A Priest with a very long scar that ran from the left side of his forehead all the way to the right of his neck entered the wagon and placed his hands over Jarade's chest. The hardness on the man's face fitted more into a Knight's armor rather than a Priest's robes.

Strange, Jarade never saw a Priest with a scar before, much less one this notable.

Heat shot up his heart all the way to his brain when the Priest hit him with a very powerful Heal spell.

Jarade gasped and quickly sat up, finally fully awake.

"My apologies for not having attended to you sooner, Assassin. The girl required more attention." The Priest's voice was deep and reverberating.

"Is she alright?" Jarade asked.

"She will be fine, I believe." There was a hint of a smile on the corners of the Priest's lips.

Jarade tried to get up despite the pain that ran through his body. "I need to see her. Where is she?"

The Priest laid a restraining hand that pushed him back to bed. "You aren't that well yet, Jarade. Get some sleep, it will be good for you."

Before he could protest, Jared felt his eyelids growing heavy with each passing second.

_Damn Priest and his spell! _He mentally cursed.

Before he could even add to that last thought, sleep overcame him.

-------------------------

Elonis surveyed the camp from the tree stump that he was sitting on. His left arm was still hardly controllable, but at least there was sensation at the tip of his fingers. Prontera must have trained their Priests well if they were able to patch his arm back.

Monique stood beside him, her bow reflecting the firelight. "How do you think those two got into the middle of the desert like that? More importantly, how did the enemy take over Morroc? The place was a damn fortress! Not to mention it has the Thieves' and Assassin's Guild to guard it."

Monique's question was too common within the group of refugees that he was leading right now. They were headed for Morroc to warn the city but found out that the place was now overrun with the undead. Not only that, the place was literally enshrouded in darkness. Not even the Hunters were able to see through the damn thing.

When she felt that he wasn't answering anytime soon, Monique asked another question. "So tell me again why we didn't go to Payon first?"

Question? More like an order . . .

Elonis exhaled loudly and replied in a tired tone of voice. "Because the way to the city was blocked by a friggin' army! Do you think that all of us can take that much on? Besides, one of your Hunter friends sent a message with his hawk right?"

Monique flopped down on the ground beside him. It was obvious she was tired from the day's journey.

"You should get some rest, Nikki." Elonis said.

A small grin appeared on the Huntress's face before she spoke. "I'll sleep when you stop calling me 'Nikki'."

He couldn't help but smile, "Then you'll never sleep again."

It has been a long day. The campfire danced before their eyes before Monique fell asleep while holding his arm.

Tomorrow, they would head northeast toward the Forest of Elders. Elonis didn't know if the Elder Willows there would welcome them, but he had to try. It was too risky to take the south route towards Prontera because the undead army might come up from behind them even before the group could lay eyes on the city walls.

Elonis awkwardly carried Monique away from the open and into her wagon.

Aedis seemed to glare at him from her perch when she saw that he was touching her mistress. Her short, shrill cry seemed to warn him not to touch Monique in any funny way.

Damn bird.

It wasn't a secret that he and the Huntress were in some sort of relationship. It was just that they were not exactly . . . friendly . . . to each other on most occasions.

He placed Monique on the makeshift bed and covered her with a blanket.

"Good night, Monique." He said as he lifted the wagon's flap, "sweet dreams."


	23. Chapter 23: Forbidden Gates

I'm also making a Crusader. If you wanna look for me in Odin server in pRO, just PM either Arktus, ShadowEyes, or Black Rep.

Well, I'm just an inch closer to mothballing this fic . . . well, you know the feeling, you wanna write, but nothing goes out the way you want it. This chapter has been edited, rewritten, and burned so many times, I'm starting to have eyebags again.

Anyway, thanks for reading and bearing with me. Hope you enjoyed this literary work. Which has undergone a "few" changes in writing style – "forgive me, it's my first piece" – as some might tell you.

----------------------------

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC

**Version 2**

TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE 

By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)

Chapter 23: Forbidden Gates 

It has been a week after Mae, Sodos, Degedos, Kevin, Meshido, and Marus broke camp and headed south towards Morroc. They were heading for a location where the Keeper has sensed a power stirring. According to what Meshido gathered from Sodos' conversation with Mae, she was going to try to stop that certain power from awakening even further.

He still doesn't trust the Fateless with them, but they don't seem much of a threat as long as the Keeper kept them in check.

Kevin's pecopeco clucked loudly in shock when the Crusader jumped on the saddle. The bird, though large compared to others of its kind, was still probably not used to the weight of the armor Kevin has come to wear again. Meshido didn't understand why Kevin insisted on wearing all that metal – not to mention the Crusader's fascination with oversized shields. Although the man claims that a Shield Boomerang was much more powerful when a shield was bigger – Meshido didn't have to contest that fact – he still thinks that the sheer size of the thing was abominably unnecessary.

The pecopeco's talons landed on the ground with a muffled thud with each step it took. Kevin's shield, fastened to his forearm shone from the late morning sun. His dust cloak, wrapped around his neck, mouth, and nose like a veil, flapped with the gentle breeze that comes by once in a while. Each step the bird made created a clinking sound from the Crusader's heavy armor.

To Kevin's right was Sodos. The Fateless wore what he always wore, a purple uniform vaguely resembling a Morroc Assassin's uniform – with fewer straps and with a darker shade than the Assassin's uniform that Meshido was used to seeing now and then. Up to now, Meshido was still unable to gauge the man's fighting ability. He knew that Sodos was hiding something, but Meshido only lost sleep trying to find out what it was.

On the Crusader's left was another Fateless. Degedos was on a smaller, yet armored bird. Two sword hilts peeked from the Knight's back and his katana was sheathed on the right side of his waist. Like most of the time, there seemed to be a smile on the man's lips as if there was something he knew that they all didn't, or maybe there was something funny to everything. Degedos' black shoulder-length hair was tied back into a sort of ponytail. There was a spear hanging on either side of the pecopeco ready to be picked up or thrown should the situation allow it.

Marus was right behind Mae. His black uniform carrying on as if there was no wind but it floated behind him as if he was walking through water. Long black and white hilts of his daggers stuck out from one scabbard from his back.

As for Meshido, he simply followed behind them all to "watch their back".

As Mae led them all to their destination, the green grass slowly faded into sparse patches when they came closer to the peculiarly cool sands of the Sograt desert. The crunching of dry foliage beneath his shoes seemed to fit right in on the uneasy atmosphere that suddenly engulfed them.

They were being watched.

Meshido unconsciously charged a Holy Light spell only to find out that since he was no longer a Priest, the blessings and agreements that allowed him to use the powers from on high would no longer work for him as well as he would want them to. Disappointment and some pain sliced through his heart when he realized that he was no longer of much use to their little group. But instead of shrinking back to the background, Meshido casually laid a hand on his belt knife as they walked on.

That was when Marus pulled them all to a stop. A few yards to the right, the shadows of the Elder's Forest seemed to grow darker. The one-eyed Assassin cautiously came closer to the darkened entrance.

At first, Meshido had trouble trying to see what was emerging from the shadows. Then his hackles rose when what he saw a matyr came appeared right in front of Marus and eyed the birds rather hungrily.

At the sight of Marus however, the matyr let out a whine and sat on its hind legs. _Like a dog greeting his master_, he thought. The shadow-shrouded creature let out its tongue as it panted in expectation . . . of what? Food?

Marus knelt down in front of the matyr and patted it on the head. He turned around and said to them, "It's all right, I know him."

Then as always, Kevin blurted out. "Man, I don't care if that's a the most a beautiful and naked virgin with a dripping wet pussy! That's a matyr for the love of the Light! And that friggin dog is gonna have us for lunch the moment we turn our backs!"

With an empty grin, Marus replied, "He won't. Arul prefers bird meat."

Kevin glared at the black clothed Assassin and threw his hands up in the air as if in grudging resignation. His pecopeco squawked in surprise at the sudden shift of weight. In a way, Meshido admired most Crusaders for their ability to carry half a ton in body armor, or rather, the birds that carried them for most of the day – but this!

After a few minutes of what seemed to be a conversation between Marus and Arul – as he had heard the man call the matyr, the black-cloaked Assassin turned to their direction. "He says that there is a caravan to the west of here."

Meshido raised an eyebrow, partly from incredulity. The man can actually _talk _to a matyr? Life was definitely full of surprises. "What do they have to do with us?" he asked.

"Arul says that they are refugees . . . from Alberta."

Now that brought out a frown. "From Alberta? What happened."

Then as plainly as if he were talking about the weather, Marus replied, "It was destroyed."

Meshido didn't know if it was the man's tone or the news, but a chill ran up and down his spine. Alberta was destroyed? How? Why?

As if reading his mind, Marus replied, "We could go ask them." After a pause, "Keeper?" he asked Mae for her assent.

With a nod from Mae and a few exchanged looks from everyone within their party, they traveled deep into the forest.

----------------------------

The news of bandits upon them spread through their camp like wildfire. Soldiers and other warriors who were unable to come to arms quickly enough had the unfortunate fate of having their throats cut or with an arrow through the chest.

Around him, the bandits were being driven back or run down by the better-trained and experienced soldiers within the camp. The remaining fools who decided that they were far luckier than their dead or dying tried to ransack whatever makeshift wagon or saddlebag they can find before they make a run for it.

Elonis hefted his huge axe over his shoulders as he faced five men in tattered coats armed with crude knives or badly forged swords. He assumed the cocky manner he sometimes used to create an aura of confidence. Usually, it worked on people who don't have a clue on how to measure someone's abilities, it was also a good tool to provoke enemies into not thinking straight in a fight. "All right, which one of you wants a trip to an early grave?" he said.

The man to the far right spat and charged with his sword, the rest followed.

Calmly, in a way that suggested that the five men did not exist, Elonis produced from his left pocket, one of his homunculus bottles. He then threw it at the ground five feet away from the men. Within moments, before the bandits could take five steps closer to him, out of the slime from his broken bottle, materialized a Marine Sphere. Elonis was pretty sure that by that time, the men would back off and deny him the chance of having to kill them.

But instead, they kept on running. _What the . . .? Why would they keep on running when they know what's ahead of them?! They have got to be crazy!_

The explosion rocked the ground beneath him. Of the three men closest to the Sphere, there was only a shower of blood, limb, and entrails. Elonis had to force himself not to look away from the sight because he knew that when he does, the other two men would run him through for sure.

The faces of the two remaining bandits were practically mirrored by the other. Fear mixed with desperation mixed with enough hate to give a Raydric pause. Elonis didn't know why they were acting so, but at the moment, he just wanted to live.

With one smooth motion, Elonis slashed sideways with his axe. As soon as his weapon struck the man across the waist, the sickeningly familiar feel of steel against flesh and bone rippled between the blade and long handle. Blood and guts spilled to the ground when the man's spine snapped in two from the blow. At least it was quick. _Messy but at least quick._

Pivoting on his right heel, Elonis twisted around and hacked downwards on the last man. The Bandit tried to block with his sword but the poorly wrought steel was no match against sixty pounds of pure oridecon. The blade shattered like glass against the axe.

Elonis saw the man's face moments before the blade made contact with it. He felt the man's skull split in two as his axe came lower and lower. One by one, the bandit's ribs gave way to the power of his blow. Inch by inch the man's organs tore apart.

The bloody blade landed on the ground with a thud. Elonis didn't need to look up to see that the following thuds were the two halves of a dead man. Blood practically dripped down his face and half-grown beard when he stood up.

Elonis didn't like what he just did, but then, weapons that were magically enhanced by cards usually exacted a price on whoever used them. Bloodlust, it would seem, was one of them.

He took a look at his axe blade and grimaced, one of the cards folded on the top left corner where a piece of bone stuck through the card slot. He would have to find another card to replace the damaged one soon else his weapon will end up just another chunk of steel in hand.

Hydra cards were rare nowadays to people who still know how to make them. Much more to those who have to buy them. What he would give to learn how to make weapons that can be enhanced by such magic. Not that he wanted to use them, but it does make a good living, and making weapons were beginning to tire him no end and he needed money to retire.

Elonis let out a wry grin . . . retire? Back then, a long time ago, he would have gone pale from fear at the thought. How long has it been since he last met Freya Storm-Crow? She must be raging at her mother by now because of that dress he sent her. Monique was a little jealous of the girl, but at least he was able to tell her that he and Freya were just old friends.

He was afraid that he might not ever see the little goddess anytime soon.

"Hey Elonis! What's with the long face?" Monique's voice called out to him from behind one of the wagons. Patches of her long, dark brown hair were matted down with some blood, but there were no injuries on her that he could see.

"I was just thinking about an old friend." He replied with a touch of sadness. Taking a quick look around him and seeing no more bandits present, Elonis added, "what of our patients? Are they alright?"

Monique just waved it off. "They're both fine. The Acolyte slept through it all while the Assassin kept on fretting that he couldn't help." With a grin she added, "men indeed."

"And you?" he asked.

She stepped closer to him. Her lips curled to one side in a strange looking smile. "I feel fine. A little sticky, but fine." She barked a quick laugh to emphasize her point.

The ground beneath the Huntress erupted in a shower of dust and rock. Elonis had to shield his own eyes from the spray. The man that hid beneath the ground twisted around to get behind a still dazed Monique and wrapped his left arm around her neck. A slim bladed dagger appeared from one of his torn sleeves. Monique's sudden widening of eyes was all Elonis needed to know that she had been stabbed. After that, her posture suggested that she couldn't move her legs.

Before Elonis could even act, the man let out a shrill whistle and the ground erupted again to reveal that there were six more men beneath the ground.

The man's eyes were crazed in the same manner of the men Elonis just killed. His companions brandished their knives like street thugs in an attempt to keep him from taking another step. He couldn't, Monique's life was in danger. Even a blood pact with Prontera's church couldn't save her if she was dead for too long, she's only half Pronteran, after all.

Elonis couldn't help but grit his teeth as the men slowly walked away from him. The other soldiers within the camp also couldn't make a move against them because of Monique as a hostage.

Suddenly, in Jarade popped out of the ground in a similar manner as the men, only this time, instead of rocks, jagged spikes came out with him. Those spikes impaled three men that were too near the Assassin's exit point, and thankfully, the one that was holding Monique.

Before another bandit tried to stab him, Jarade snapped out his katars, and with a scissors-like motion, chopped of the man's arm. Jarade then slammed the flat of his right blade to the face of the man to his left. Blood sprayed from the impact. With his other arm, Jarade slammed his katar to the man's gut and twisted before pulling the blood-soaked blade away.

As the Assassin pulled his blade, he turned and stabbed the man with the missing hand on the face.

When he saw that he had no hope against Jarade, the last bandit turned on his heels and ran. But apparently, the Assassin was not satisfied with just six men. The look on Jarade's eyes was reminiscent of pure madness. His ear-to-ear grin coupled with a crazed, wide-eyed gaze only hinted at the bloodlust surging through the man. Taking a quick glance at the Assassin's weapon, Elonis knew why – and his face grew pale when he saw what it was that was driving the Assassin's blade.

_A Doppelganger card!? Light above! Shine upon us and save us! A Doppelganger card!_

There was no stopping the Assassin. First he walked, then he began to trot, and then he ran. A split second flashed before the eyes of everyone present and witnessing the Assassin's act. A split second was all it took for the men and women to gasp in shock at what he was going to do. A split second before Jarade was on the ground on one knee with one katar raised to the air in front of a dead still bandit. The man's back was stiff, his eyes staring, his arms limp yet his palms were pulled open to the point of looking cramped, and his mouth worked to make a sound but there was none.

Blood oozed out of the man's skin with excruciating slowness. At first, Elonis can barely notice the slow decomposition on the man's fingers. Then, to his horror, the man's limbs started to fall off, piece by little piece. Like strips of ground meat, the man's flesh fell to the ground. Blood already soaked the ground when most of the bandit's flesh practically sloughed off his bones. For some reason, there was still no blood to the man's head.

Then, to add to Elonis' horror – and surprisingly, disgust – he saw a fine line on the man's neck that bordered the bloody cuts on his body. From that line all the way to his scalp, the man's face was clean.

But then, was nothing clean or decent to the way this man died. There was nothing much left to bury when his body flopped to the ground in a pile of unrecognizably minced meat.

In the corner of his vision, Elonis saw one of the Archers turn around and heave. Elonis couldn't blame him, he also wanted to empty his stomach at the moment.

Then, a flash of memory overcame him and he cried out. "Priest! I need a Priest! Someone has been injured here!"

Elonis hurried over to where Monique dropped next to the hanging corpse of a man impaled on the chest. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was irregular and ragged but at least she was still alive.

He turned her on her back and held her in his arms as a badly scarred Priest came and began Healing her.

--------------------

_Priega . . ._

_The voice carried a hint of a smile in his mind._

_How? What? Why am I here?_

_Everywhere there was darkness. He couldn't see, but he could feel the darkness all around him. _

_He remembered the Doppelganger card activating without his consent and then . . . _

_Fear lanced through his heart when he realized what he just did. _

_The look on the man's eyes when he found out that he was going to die._

_The joy Jarade felt when he cut him with a million cuts. When he ground him like beef._

_No!!! I am not a monster! I – am – Jarade! I – am – human! I am no monster!!!_

His vision flashed back with such sudden clarity that he felt like hitting a brick wall. A quick look at what was hurting his hands showed blood on his knuckles when he was pounding the ground. His throat felt hoarse, as if he was screaming the whole day.

_It is time to wake up, my Priega._

"No . . ." he found himself whispering in fear of the voice.

_Time to open the first Gate._

"Oh gods above, no . . ." His hands began to move of their own accord, as if puppet's strings held them.

_Let us dance to their song. Let me hear them sing for me, Priega, my wonderful Priega._

"I will not."

_You will._

"Never. I am no demon."

The last he heard before he totally lost consciousness was lilting laughter echoing in his mind.


	24. Chapter 24: Invocation

waaaaa! I accidentally deleted the first few lines of this chapter! Never mind, I can still rebuild it from scratch. . . hehe.

anyway, prepare for the cheesiest chapter i was able to write up. It's not that I like to write this, per se, it was . . . nessecary. --

----------------------------

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC

**Version 2**

TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE

By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)

Chapter 23: Forbidden Gates

"Is it true?"

Mivere asked from where he stood, never bothering to turn around to acknowledge the Wizard behind him. The view from the balcony of his floating castle, although disgustingly plain, was of some interest to him after all.

"Yes my Lord, my sources say that Seva and Priega have stirred. Although not truly awakened, I have little doubt that my Lord can perform the ritual still. All we need now is Kieria to complete the set."

One of his gargoyles twisted impatiently on one of its perches on his castle. Beneath him, tens of thousands of the winged beasts blackened his roofs. The forges beneath him glowed a menacing red, orange, and yellow as they forged the weapons of the war he intended to create.

A ghost of a smile touched his lips at the mere thought of finally attaining that which he has yearned for all these Ages. Sei'Gash will grant him that wish. But first . . . "Ready Baphomet and the army, Leish. The time is close at hand. All we need now is to awaken Kieria, and I wish for you to do so."

There was a rustle of cloth behind him indicating that the Wizard went into a bow. "As you command, my Lord, so shall I obey."

Mivere turned around and saw that Leish has already warped away. It was time for his move. He walked all the way to the center of his throne room. The view globe beneath his feet rippled with each step he took. The globe was a clear white now since he had not bothered to watch the world below.

With a flourish of his white robes, Mivere summoned the Circle of Power around him. The view globe took on a purple glow and then darkened the surroundings until there was only he and the globe.

Five orbs of black fire flashed around him suspended in the air. Slowly, ever so slowly, those orbs began to spin closer to him.

Yes, it is time.

Absolute power will be _his_!

As always, when he was amused, Mivere laughed. The sound of it echoed in the cavernous halls of his fortress.

---------------------------------

Mara jir'Alvar Resota, Priestess of Prontera was surprised to find the High Priest Ruven walking the same hall she was. The man's face was a little twisted – or maybe it was just the bright light going through the glass mosaics on the Sanctuary walls.

She was about to ask what he was doing here when suddenly, there was a sudden pain on her chest.

Mara looked down and was shocked to see a knife jammed right through her ribs and into her heart. As her vision blurred, she only had moments to see Ruven's face. His smile was sadistic in her eyes.

It was cold.

So cold.

_Why would Ruven do this? . . . Ruven? . . . Who?_

Slowly, there was only darkness.

-------------------------

The doppelganger stood over the dead woman's corpse. Blood was already spreading from the sprawled body in front of him, staining the carpet and seeping in between the floor tiles. It tilted its head as if it was looking at something strange, although, that is just the way it is when it killed.

As per his instructions, the doppelganger turned the woman on her back and removed the knife. With one swift motion, it drove his clawed hand into her chest and carved out a hole the size of his palm. It then produced a ruby from his pockets, something the Master Leish gave to it to perform its task.

The doppelganger dropped the ruby into the hole that he made and stepped back. Light started to swirl around the woman. Light so warm the demon was surprised to find itself sweating. Light so cold that the sweat froze on his skin.

The woman's limp form rose from the floor. Blood dripped to the floor as she rose. Higher and higher it went until it reached halfway towards the Sanctuary's high ceiling.

The dripping of blood slowly became a steady stream. The doppelganger smiled at the sight of the scarlet river flowing in front of him. The river widened and split in the middle like a curtain. But instead of seeing the hallway beyond, the demon saw darkness behind the curtain of blood.

In that darkness, red eyes glowed as a figure of a woman emerged. What came out was what could have been the woman's identical twin – Priestess robes and all. Only, the doppelganger never saw that first woman smile the same way this one did.

It was a familiar smile. Something shared by his kind. Something that hinted of mischief, only, it was actually much more.

But then, this was the first time the doppelganger actually felt fear from that smile.

Then, as also instructed, the doppelganger went down on one knee with his right hand on his heart, or rather, where there should be a human heart. "Mistress Kieria, I live to serve you. My life is at your disposal and my services are yours to command."

Those words confused doppelganger. But his Master commanded that it say them.

Suddenly, the doppelganger felt pain as none he has ever felt. He tried to let out a scream but only found hoarse whispering. He thrashed wildly but he could not move because he was no suspended in midair.

His eyes rolled around in search of Kieria. She was still there, standing and eyeing him like a turkey on a meat hook.

"**Pathetic mongrel. Do you really think that I can be swayed so easily by such words?**" A ball of dark energy formed on her upturned palm. The darkness within that sphere pulsated with a kind of evil the doppelganger has never felt its whole existence.

"**I . . . I . . . tell . . .**" the doppelganger lost control of its voice as it tried to form words, but the pain felt like it was absolute, now.

Kieria let out a half sneer-half smile and slammed the ball right through the doppelganger's chest. The ball went out his back and flew down the corridor. The doppelganger only knew that the ball stopped when he heard a loud bang on the end of its path.

Despite all its efforts, the doppelganger smiled. The smile then slowly turned into hysterical laughter. The pain might not have existed.

Kieria's hand was on the doppelganger's throat so quickly, laughter ended with a choking sound. "**What are you laughing at, worm? You already are as good as dead.**" She sneered.

The sneer didn't mar her beauty though. Strange, the doppelganger never even considered anything beautiful unless it was of a certain taste . . . but then, this Kieria, this being . . . she was . . . magnificent.

Too bad she will not exist much longer.

"**The Master . . . awaits you Kieria.**" He coughed out. "**You will regret ever coming out . . . very soon.**"

The last thing the doppelganger ever felt was a slight tug on the back of its neck before it was snapped in two by Kieria's grip.

--------------------

The forest echoed with Marus' blood curling scream. Trees burst apart when a strange energy surged from the man.

Meshido shielded his eyes from the onslaught of flying splinters as even more trees exploded. The ring of destruction spread a few feet farther away until it ended abruptly.

The forest was then silent save for Marus who was thrashing on the floor in apparent pain. Kevin and Degedos were the closest to the Assassin but the pecopecos were too frightened to come an inch closer. Taking a quick look at Mae, Meshido saw that she was only rooted there, unable to move, somehow.

Gods above! He had to do something!

Rushing next to Marus, Meshido tried to Heal him. As soon as his hands touched the man, Meshido quickly pulled it back with a hiss.

There was great evil emanating from the Assassin. Shadow-Eyes' obvious pain seemed a muffled reflection of what was truly going on inside his soul.

"Sei'Gash." He heard the Keeper say aloud before she started to crumple on the floor. Sodos was quickly there to catch her.

Sodos can take care of Mae, at the moment, there was Marus to consider.

Gathering his courage, Meshido touched Marus forehead, one more time. To his surprise – shock was more of the word – the light of Healing rushed through him. _What?! But I was discharged from the Servants by the High Priest himself! How - ?!_

The how was no longer important, what mattered now was trying to stop whatever was happening to Marus.

Focusing all his energy into his Healing, Meshido began his task.

----------------------

Sodos only spared a quick glance at Meshido as the Priest bent over Marus to heal him. He then turned back all his attention to Mae.

"Mae, what's wrong?" he spoke as calmly as he can although panic and terror were all he felt at the moment. He can't lose her again, not like this. Oh please, not like this!

_Damn it! Why does this have to happen now?!_

Mae spoke in between gasps, her pale face told him everything there is to know about her current condition. She is leaving. "My . . . mission . . . it is almost . . . complete. Sodos, I . . . chose this mission out of . . . my own free will . . . Please, don't – sten, Sodos . . . My time here is at an end . . .Skuld has completed her mission. . . and so have I . . . But . . . the real purpose of my coming . . . is so I can see . . . your face . . . again."

_To love and to hold._

At that moment, all his barriers, all the walls he put up around himself to shield himself from everything . . . at that moment, they all crumbled to dust. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he clutched Mae closer to him. "I CAN'T BEAR TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!!! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME, MAE!!! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTOOD ME! THE ONLY ONE WHO CARED FOR ME IN THIS WORLD!!!"

In sickness and in health 

In his ear, he heard her whisper. "Neither can I bear to see you lose yourself . . . in vengeance."

_Through good times and bad._

She threw wrapped her arms around him, weak as she was. Sodos just held her even tighter.

Her weak voice echoed in his mind as she spoke. "Please . . . for me . . . care for this world . . . as much you can . . . Sodos. I . . . love . . . you . . ."

_Till death do us part._

Sodos felt the chain of his pendant – her pendant – snap. He felt the onyx slide down the cloth and his skin. He felt each labored breath Mae took.

And then her arms went limp.

The features of the girl that Mae took over began to manifest themselves once more on the body. White hair slowly began to be replaced by red. The girl's tanned skin once again returned to the body, erasing the milky white that was Mae's.

The body was still alive.

But it was no longer her.

It was no longer –

His cry of anguish pierced through the canopy of leaves.


	25. Chapter 25: Questions on Forgiveness

OK . . . I have read (past tense) the book of Revelations (yes, I read – as in the present tense – the Bible) one too many times . . . not to mention I have reread Rober Jordan's Wheel of Time series one too many times.

So, if you don't like guys like me writing prophetic sentences, just skip all the way to the chapter title (it's in **bold** format so you can recognize it) and share your opinions . . . please?

----------------------------

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC

**Version 2**

TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE 

By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)

And it shall come to pass that all things hath gone to dust as all Creation must 

_And there shall come a cry across the land calling forth his name_

_Blood shall be his carpet and Death shall be his herald_

_The Mirrors of What Is shall bring forth great troubles and signs of his coming_

_And behold, I saw him that whom must never be seen or ever heard_

_Blood shall be his carpet and Death shall be his herald_

_Who can stand against the might of his Power? Who can go against his Will?_

_The Guardians shall stand aside yet the one above shall take him as his own_

_Blood shall be his carpet and Death shall be his herald_

_And I saw a great shadow cast upon the land and the light was covered by this shadow_

_And the land wept and bled with blood of the mighty and the vanity of the slain_

_Blood shall be his carpet and Death shall be his herald_

_And the ones that serve the one above shall spill upon the land a thousand fold a thousand_

_And the stars shall be swept away by the passing of his hand_

_Blood shall be his carpet and Death shall be his herald_

- Prophecy extracted from a torn page from the Age of Storms. Date unknown

**Chapter 25: Questions of Forgiveness**

The night lay heavily on the caravan as the people walked around with their business. Mainly, to care for the injured and comfort those that had lost companions when the bandits attacked. The moonlight streamed through the gaps of the forest roof and bathed some of the wagons.

One in particular, held a very special guest.

"How is she?" Meshido asked while sparing a quick glance at Mae's – Freya's still body.

Elonis, the Blacksmith who led this small group leaned back on the wagon's door and looked at the red-haired girl lying on the bed. "She'll be fine, I think. Freya was never the type to give up. Of course, you should know that by know." The Blacksmith said that last part with a grin.

Meshido shook his head ruefully. "No, I don't," he replied.

Elonis shuddered. Meshido didn't blame the man. If forces not known in this world suddenly possessed his friend, he would probably feel the same way.

Speaking of friends . . . Meshido suddenly felt the weight of the ruby necklace on his chest. It has been two years since he last saw Mara and he felt a great twinge of regret that the only time he met her was that brief moment when he was thrown out of the Guild.

Strange though, he was still able to Heal the sick and wounded. When he arrived at camp, there were too many injured on the ground for the available Priests and Acolytes to tend to. It was as if he was not discharged at all; the way he went from this place and that, healing whoever he could find.

As soon as Freya is fully well, Meshido decided that he would go back to the Sanctuary and have a talk with the High Priest.

"So, how did you know her?" Elonis asked so suddenly that Meshido almost jumped.

_Careless fool! Letting your thoughts run around like that! What are you, anyway, a Sage? _"I met her when Geffen was attacked by the Undead." Meshido replied.

Elonis arched an eyebrow while crossing his large arms, expanding his chest even more. "Geffen was attacked? I didn't know Glast Heim has gone active . . . Light take me! What's with the world today? Every city is probably under attack for all I know." The Blacksmith grimaced at that. He was probably remembering what happened in Alberta.

"What do you mean every city is under attack?" Meshido asked worriedly.

Elonis tsked loudly before answering. "Alberta sunk to the sea, Morroc taken by the dusts, Geffen's walls infiltrated . . . Damn it! I even caught a whiff of a rumor that Al de Baran's clock tower spilled out every imaginable nightmare it could conjure and that Juno has been smashed to the ground!" Elonis' fist slapped loudly when he punched his left palm. It was a very tangible sign of the man's frustration.

Meshido just sat on the stool next to Freya's bed and stroked her forehead while looking for any faults to her health. At least she was all right, for the most part. But as for her acceptance to Sodos' and Degedos' presence however . . . that would be a big problem. As far as she knows, the Fateless Ones are the enemy. Not that he blames her of course; the Sodos _did _kill her cousin.

"What about the one in black?" he heard Elonis ask.

"Marus?" Meshido asked in return. The Blacksmith nodded and Meshido replied, "He would be fine I think, although, I don't understand what brought him into unconsciousness in the first place though."

Elonis shook his head and sighed in resignation, "Too many troubles then, too many troubles now, and most likely, more troubles after. Tell me Priest, how does your company add up to the equation? I have this bad feeling that you are a big part in all of this."

It was Meshido's turn to raise an eyebrow, "You sound like an Alchemist. 'Add up to the equation'? I thought you're a Blacksmith."

Somehow, Elonis managed both a scowl _and_ a grin, the kind that infuriated most women for being to . . . mischievous. "Well, I'm both. If you don't like it, you could call a magistrate and sue me."

In spite of himself, Meshido laughed. It has been a while since he talked to a man with a sense of humor that was different from Kevin's coarse language.

He was about to stand up when Freya moaned. When he looked at her, her eyes were already fluttering open.

The grin on the Blacksmith's face grew wider. "The goddess awakens."

At least this was well and good. Meshido smiled as well.

----------------------

Pain stabbed every part of his body when Marus jerked awake. The first thing he noticed was that he was only in his smallclothes and that his uniform was neatly folded on a small cabinet on the opposite corner of what seemed to be the inside of a wagon.

The second thing he noticed was the Huntress sitting on the stool next to his bed. Actually, what really caught his attention were her eyes. Yellow irises and a slit of a pupil made the eyes looked too much like that of a cat's. Slightly slanted eyelids and petulant lips that were most likely permanently curved at the sides only increased the impression of – strange as it sounds – a human cat.

Before he could even blink, before he could even regain full awareness of his surroundings, there was an arrow lodged a few inches away from his head. The still quivering arrow fanned his face so lightly that it almost made him ill at ease.

"Who are you, scarface? I sense too much evil in you to find comfort." She spoke with an eloquent grace, a smoothness that was only marred when she clipped her words at the end of each sentence. She stood up, her bow at her side as if she hasn't used it yet – although Marus can wager that the bowstring was still vibrating.

Too bad he can't sense her soul at the moment, if he did, his eyes would turn pitch black and she might mistake that for something different. Instead of answering her though, Marus gave a different response. "You should be telling me _your _name first." his eyes flickered to the arrow, "since you woke me up so nicely."

Speaking was tough, especially when the Sograt felt like Lutee compared to your throat.

She didn't look like it, but it surprised him that she actually blushed out of . . . embarrassment? "Tell me, Huntress," Marus continued, "are you truly into the habit of using recovering patients for target practice?"

She scowled at him as if he grew demon's horns. She seemed ready to draw that bow any second, it seems. "My name is Monique, scarface, and I'm taken."

Marus could've shrugged if he didn't recall that he was hurting all over. Instead he slowly extended his hand towards her. "Marus Rain-Seeker," he introduced himself and added, "and I didn't ask if you were taken." He said that with a tight smile. It was the least he could do for her embarrassment.

Another arrow pierced the wall next to him – much closer than the last.

Light above, woman! If you want to kill me, do it now! 

Marus just raised an eyebrow in response.

"You still didn't tell me why you have the feel of evil all over you," she said as if she wasn't the one who shot the arrow.

Marus fixed her a level stare and replied, "I don't know, and if I do, that would be none of your business." When she stared back at him, he added, "But I'm no demon, if that would be of some comfort to you."

Monique sniffed as if to tell him of her opinion of that. She then moved over to the other side of the wagon and looked out the window. From the way she looked, Marus thought she might actually want to rush over there, bow ready and arrows flying.

For the first time, he actually saw how she dressed. It was strange, even for a Huntress. Really though, is it absolutely necessary to wear a pair of boots that probably weighed at least ten pounds each?

His head still swam though, and it was getting harder to think with each passing minute.

Suddenly, an explosion knocked the wagon so hard everything slid to one side – even the bed Marus was lying on. He struggled to stand up but he found Monique's restraining hand over his chest. What she obviously didn't know, was that her touch sent waves of pain all across his body. He should be screaming if his throat didn't feel so sore at the moment.

"I think your Mage friend is having one hell of a tantrum at the moment. I just saw a fireball the size of Midgard fly right out of her wagon's roof . . ." That seemed to be explanation enough. Marus got enough information from Meshido that Freya wasn't actually in good terms with the Fateless. Not that he blames her, of course. Freya's reasons _are _legitimate, after all.

He was about to try to stand up again when Monique pushed a mug into his mouth. The thing was filled with some vile concoction that almost made him gag if it wasn't for the fact that it was choking him. At the moment, it would be better if he just swallowed it.

Does medicine have to taste so . . . _vile_!?

He knew exactly what she just fed him.

Sleeping potion . . . for the pain.

It didn't take long for him to flop back in bed like a rag doll.

------------------------------

Alright . . . now this was weird.

The moment Elonis saw Freya's eyes widening when _she _saw Sodos come into the wagon . . . well, it _was _weird. Or maybe he just felt it was all too weird because he was still trying to register what was happening when he just landed ten feet away from what was left of the wagon.

His eyes were blurry when he stood up. Not to mention his black and white vision is not really helping him sort anything out. Colorblindness, so Monique told him, renders the trick of recovering focus in a split second useless.

Elonis felt the fireball before actually seeing it. How couldn't he? The thing was three times bigger than the last one when he finally laid eyes on it, probably bigger, judging from how far it was now from the ground.

Smoke streaked everywhere as Freya threw even more of those damned fireballs in what seemed to be every direction. Elonis saw the Priest running from behind her in an attempt to restrain the Mage, but was thrown back by what seemed to be an invisible barrier.

The camp was full of people running here and there, shouting for water and other aid. Most probably, the caravan was still not aware of what was happening.

When Elonis saw Freya's face, he felt a stab of pain for her. The Mage's face was contorted to ugliness by sheer fury and hate. Liquid fire dripped from her clenched fist as she walked slowly towards a downed Sodos. The Assassin's body was half-torn to shreds. Blood spread into a puddle beneath the man's body as he lied there, seemingly unconscious.

Suddenly, as if it never happened, without any visible healing, the Assassin was up on his feet. The fireballs were no longer shot at random locations. This time, they were all fired towards Sodos.

Every fireball that hit the Assassin exploded with enough force that even Elonis – who was standing a good distance away – felt them as if he was the one being shot at. Sodos' body ripped apart limb by limb, as more fireballs slammed against him in rapid succession.

Trees flattened behind the man from the force of the explosions while the trunks of the bigger oaks split in two.

Dust and smoke rose up from where the Assassin stood when the barrage was finally over. Sheets of glass dotted the forest where the fireballs landed and charred forms marked where trees should have been. Sodos stood there on the same spot where he had landed. Half his face was missing, so was his left arm and shoulder, and most of his right waist, the rest of him was simply charcoal.

"I don't expect you to forgive me for what I have done, Freya. Neither do I expect anyone else to forgive me for the deaths I have caused." In the blink of an eye, Sodos was whole again. Although by what means, Elonis still couldn't understand.

The Assassin took a step, glass crunched beneath the man's boots. "I have been a fool. One that deserves a sentence that cannot be delivered." There was a different light in the man's eyes. Something Elonis didn't catch the first time he met him. It was a grim acceptance . . . and peace. It was as if Sodos had found something lost within himself for a very long time.

In response, Freya just screamed and a whip of what seemed to be lightning appeared in her hand. She cast her hand forward and . . .

Elonis and everyone else close to Freya ducked to avoid the whip from going through their heads. All except Sodos, who just stood there and was sliced in half by the lightning. By the time the whip finished flying, the trees near Sodos toppled with a loud crash.

The Assassin just kept on coming closer to Freya. Elonis didn't know but for an instant, he spotted tears falling down the Sodos' cheeks. Maybe it was just a trick of the light, after all, other than his eyes, no emotion seemed to come out of the man's face.

"You have the power to destroy me, however. Mae left that as much within you." Sodos bowed his head and kneeled just a few steps away from Freya. "If it is your wish to . . . kill me. I will accept your punishment."

Elonis didn't need Monique's eyes to see that Freya was trembling visibly. Her face showed every ounce of hate she have pent up inside her.

_What happened to you, Freya? You're no longer the girl I knew._

"You deserve death far more than any person who ever lived." Freya's voice was cold, unforgivingly cold. "Give me on good reason why I shouldn't banish you to the Rift, Fateless!"

"I have none."

"So be it."

As Freya's face hardened, a black hole in the air began to form behind Sodos. Elonis can only watch as the hole grew larger. Even though he felt no wind against his face, he saw Sodos' clothes whip about as if in a hurricane.

Then, Sodos was lifted into the air by an unseen hand. Both the Assassin's knives fell to the ground as he floated towards the hole.

"STOP IT, FREYA!!!"

Meshido's voice boomed across the forest as he wrapped his arms around Freya and pulled her to the ground.

Before the two of them could hit the dirt, however, a powerful force threw the Priest a good distance from the ground. Elonis didn't know where the man landed, but he heard Meshido's grunt somewhere within the camp.

"You are going to pay for killing Kareel." The black hole grew more ominous by the minute. Sodos, never giving any sign of resisting the force that was holding him, slowly floated closer to the portal.

There was no emotion on the man's face.

Suddenly, Freya's head whipped back when a stone hit her. Elonis turned to see who threw the rock and saw Jarade, with Michelle helping him stand up, walk closer towards the Mage.

There was a hint of contempt on Jarade's face. "Keeper!" the words seemed to seethe out of the man's mouth like a hiss. Elonis was half-surprised to hear Jarade speak like that. Even Michelle looked at him with shock.

That note of hate was all Elonis needed to spring into action. He didn't know how he did it, but all it took was five strides to get himself between Freya and a charging Jarade.

His right hand blocked Jarade's left katar by grabbing the Assassin by the wrist. A quick left hook to the face sent the man reeling. A follow through with a right uppercut to the gut made Jarade double over. Elonis then quickly grabbed Jarade's head and brought his knee to the Assassin's forehead.

As Jarade staggered backwards, Elonis didn't hesitate to punch him even harder to drive the man further back.

Elonis was not the type to frighten easily, but at the moment, he was terrified. If Jarade activates that Doppelganger card, he will most likely be the next thing on a worm's menu – if there would be much left to eat.

He charged and slammed his shoulder to Jarade's stomach. With all his strength, he tried to push the Assassin to the ground. Elonis didn't know how the man did it, but he was kicked away.

Elonis had seconds to clamp his hands on the wrist-blade that was clearly aimed to stab his skull. Years working at the forge didn't help on trying to stop the thick steel from inching closer towards him. A few inches more and he would be dead.

How did the Assassin manage to be so strong?!

Bright white light filled his vision to the point of almost blinding him. For a moment, he felt so light, he though he was flying. For a moment, he _was_ flying.

Jarade floated away from him with excruciating slowness. His strength slowly escaped him. His eyelids felt so heavy.

Is this how it feels like when you die?

---------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

GUYS! PLEASE! AT LEAST LET ME KNOW YOU'RE READING MY FIC . . . IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO POST A REVIEW . . . OR ARE THERE LESS READERS OUT THERE NOW? /SOB

ANYWAY, JUST WANTED YOU GUYS TO KNOW I'M STILL ALIVE AND WRITING . . .

AGAIN, PLEASE POST A REVIEW (EVEN FLAMES ARE WELCOME)


	26. Chapter 26: Priega

Is it me, or am I coming close to a prospective 40 chapters? Hmmmmm . . . wouldn't complain if I would.

To those who read this fic before and were waiting for the next chapters before the looooong wait, I'm really sorry for the big delay. It's just; I've been caught up with school and all. Not to mention, I got hooked on drawing my own characters.

Hehe, talking about fawning over your own fic.

Also, when I'm finally finished with this one, I'll probably write a few spinoffs to flesh out the characters. Tom Valor was right, the characters are too many and too deep in this one and I guess that those spinoffs would suffice to be the "introduction chapters" he was asking for.

----------------------------

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC

**Version 2**

TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE 

By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)

Chapter 26: Priega 

The Holy Light spell Meshido and a fellow Priest cast on Jarade slammed into both men grappling on the ground. The scar running down the other man's cheek folded when he grimaced at the excess power the two of them let out.

Sodos was still coming closer into being sucked into the Rift, with Freya glowering at the Assassin with all the hate in the world.

Meshido can do nothing for that now. He had to act quickly so that he can save both the Blacksmith and Sodos. His staff was still smoking at the end when he ran towards Jarade to stop the Assassin while he shouted to the other Priest to heal Elonis.

The corner of his eyes gave him a brief glimpse of Kevin trying to stop Freya, he thought he heard the Crusader shouting something at Michelle, but Meshido's concerns were now placed elsewhere.

As Jarade stood up, there was a grim expression on the man's face. Like he didn't want to do this, like he didn't want any of this to happen. Meshido also detected great strain on the way the Assassin moved.

What was wrong with him?

"Stop me . . . please!" the Assassin murmured as if to no one in particular.

Then, Meshido understood. The man was being controlled by something.

Then, Jarade cried out in an all too familiar tone of voice, "**The Keeper's head is mine!**"

Without any hesitation, Meshido cast spells on himself that would enhance his fighting abilities and readied the Holy Barrage that he almost forgot how to cast . . . almost.

Sparks flew when the katar's darting steel blades met his glowing wood staff as Meshido tried with all his skill to deflect every blow. The wrist blades only flashing through his eyesight with every move the Assassin made.

He thrust his staff towards the right side of Jarade's face in an attempt to stun him, but the blow was put aside by a dismissing gesture of the Assassin's right arm.

The block was then followed immediately by a slice from the man's other blade. Meshido jumped back as soon as he noticed the glint of steel coming for his chest.

As soon as he landed, Meshido went down on one knee and with one powerful stride, thrust his staff again towards Jarade's chest in the way he has seen some men thrust with their swords. Most disturbingly though, it felt all too natural.

Jarade then used both blades to divert the blow towards the ground. More sparks flew when the steel slammed on his staff. As soon as the end of the butt of his staff ground to the dirt, Meshido used his weapon to vault over the Assassin's and kick the back of his head.

The move was too complex for Meshido to perform, however – it was something he only thought Monks were crazy enough to execute – that he landed on the back of his other foot and fell to the ground.

Luckily, Jarade was also stunned from the kick and was also lying on the ground, face down.

It took an effort to stand up. Especially when he found blood on a tear on his _gi_. The tear was about the length of his forearm.

Jarade slowly rose from the ground. Eyes bloodshot and fevered with rage and . . . desperation?

Meshido cast a Heal spell on himself and readied the Barrage on his staff. If Jarade is going to cause any more trouble, Meshido will have no other choice than to use the spell.

--------------------

Michelle stared in shock and terror as she watched her friend drive himself into a frenzied rage. Blood still trickled down her arm where she held Jarade . . . where his wrist blades slashed her.

As far as she was concerned, Kevin's shouts that she should get away didn't exist.

"Jarade . . ." she took a step forward.

She caught a glimpse of Kevin torn between stopping Freya and running towards her. Michelle saw Jarade's wrist blades glow ominously from the moonlight and the raging flames that came from Freya's fit of rage.

Michelle witnessed Jarade stealthily produce a red gem from his pocket. Her friend's – her friend! – smile grew more sadistic as he crushed it with one hand and threw the pieces on the ground in front of the man that was battling him.

Purple dust surrounded the Japanese clothed man. The man's eyes widened in surprise. It was only that moment before the man clawed at his throat while gasping for air. It didn't take long for the Priest – judging from the glow of his staff – to drop to his knees and fall unconscious on the ground.

"JARADE!!!" Michelle screamed with all her strength towards her friend, the man who led her out of Morroc. The one who saved her life one too many times.

Jarade didn't seem to listen to her. He seemed to be listening to the air.

Suddenly, his gaze fell upon her. There was only hate in those crimson red eyes.

Then, his grin was sadistic one more. "**I am the harbinger of Power. The father of death.**"

His words shocked Michelle. The way he spoke them made her rigid with fear. His voice drove nails into her heart. "Jarade . . . what are you talking about?" Tears were forming at the edge of her eyes again. Never mind the pain from her arm, she was losing Jarade!

"**Your presence annoys me, Acolyte! Seva has told me several things about you.**" His laughter boomed into her head, threatening to shake her skull loose. "**Your head will be a wonderful present for her when we finally find each other once more.**" The wrist blades snapped out. A dark aura surrounded Jarade as he took a step forward.

Michelle's breath caught when she realized that it was _her_ Jarade meant to kill. She ran forward in an attempt to stop him . . . somehow, she had to stop him . . . how?

It was all she could think of before those blades came closer to her neck.

Jarade . . .

------------------------

Kevin had only enough time to punch Freya – however much he regretted it – on the gut and place her unconscious form on the ground. Only enough time to see Sodos floating down to earth with that black portal slowly fading away. Only enough time to run to save his cousin.

Pulling his shield from his back, he charged.

Steel rang like a gong on his arm when his shield made full impact on the Assassin. The shockwaves from his blow even left Michelle sprawled on the ground, apparently unconscious.

Jarade flew all the way back until he hit a tree. Whatever leaves weren't burned from Freya's tantrum fell to the ground when the Assassin's body shook them loose.

Dust and dirt kicked up when the tree fell over. The Assassin's wrist blades seemed to vibrate in the night air. Blood red eyes regarded him with hate. "**You dare think to challenge me!? YOU? A mere half-breed dredged up from the scum of existence?**" Dark clouds clouds began to form at the sky above, covering the light of the moon. "**Enough of this nonsense!**" Jarade spat, "**Prepare to die!**"

"**Hear me, half-breed! My name is Priega, First Prince to Sei'Gash's kingdom in this world! Hear it and tremble!**"

Kevin didn't care if he was facing the First Guardian escorted by the High Guardians of the Heavens, Earth, and Seas. He didn't care if Priega was one of the gods themselves! Michelle was the last living family he had aside from the orcs – and they didn't even seem to think he existed anymore – HE WAS NOT GOING TO LET HER DIE!

Drawing his sword and readying his shield, Kevin drew himself defensively between Priega and Michelle's fallen figure.

Every step the demon took as he ran towards Kevin melted the sand and dirt into liquid glass. Priega's wrist blades glowed a menacing yellow when the cards embedded into the steel were finally activated. A cry of rage went out of the demon's throat as he charged.

"**Time to die, half-breed!**"

"Your ass is mine!!!"

Kevin slammed his shield onto the demon's face only to have Priega sidestep to the right with a stab for his side. Kevin whirled counter-clockwise using his sword to turn the thrust aside.

Another turn blocked the other wrist blade with his shield. Kevin then slashed downwards in an attempt to sever the demon's arm. When his weapon was but a few inches closer to Priega's arm, however, the demon snatched back his arm and thrust with the other for Kevin's head.

Kevin half anticipated the move and went down on one knee to avoid the lethal blow all the while slashing with the sharpened edge of his shield. Priega jumped back to avoid his move. The sheer weight of his shield and the force of his slash forced Kevin to turn on his heel. As soon as he saw Priega come forward again, Kevin used his forced turn to slash with his sword. The demon stopped for an instant to allow Kevin's blade to go past his face then thrust forward with his right katar.

Kevin hastily brought up his shield to block the katar while using the demon's move to force his turn to a stop. He then channeled the shock of having stopped too suddenly to his right arm and used along with all his strength to stab with his sword.

The sword only grazed the demon's left arm as the force was too much for him to control. He felt the large dent the demon is making on his shield from pushing on it too hard. Kevin saw Priega's victorious grin.

Kevin's shield shattered.

Priega's wrist blade went through Kevin's gauntleted arm like it was butter. Steel and blood flew in all directions as both shield, gauntlet, and arm exploded. But before he could even notice any pain, a stab to his chest ripped through his armor. Although his chest didn't explode like his arm, there was only a bloody carved up hollow where his three-inch thick breastplate had been.

He tried to summon up all of what was left of his strength for one last slash with his sword. Just one last slash, but his strength has failed him.

_Forgive me, Michelle._

Kevin thought that when he wakes up, if ever, he was afraid that the demon would have already killed her.

------------------------------

The pain on his throat subsided in the instant the scarred Priest laid hands on him. Meshido slowly stood up while leaning on his staff. The Barrage was still primed and charged within the wood.

The venom that coated his body no longer burned his skin. In any given time, he would have shivered at whatever fate would have awaited him should no help come to him in time. He didn't take the blood pact for Resurrection, after all.

The first thing he really noticed was the final blow delivered by Jarade to Kevin. The spray of blood momentarily covered the moon and glittered from the surrounding flames as Kevin flew back from the power of Jarade's attack.

Meshido didn't need to look twice to know that the Crusader got himself killed again.

Gathering all his will and strength, he released the Barrage spell.

The first shaft of light hit the ground between the Assassin and Crusader. Jarade was thrown back only to have been hit by another Holy Light on the back. The Assassin was then thrown to the side from the explosion of yet another Holy Light.

It didn't take long for the man to be thrown about like a rag doll in a stormy sea when the spell finally took its full course.

When the Barrage was finally over, Jarade's unconscious form lay not far from where he first stood. The ground was unrecognizable with all the holes that riddled it.

Meshido was about to ask the Priest to Resurrect Kevin when he heard a woman's laughter coming from everywhere.

A pool of blood formed on one of those holes, although, Meshido had no idea where it came from or how it could form in the first place. The ground may not be too dry, but even blood can't last long enough to form a pool on this dirt.

Then, the pool . . . rose. There was no other way to describe it. The blood just increased in height in one solid mass until it was at approximately Meshido's height. Then, a face slowly formed on the top of that mass – along with the rest of a woman's body. Finally, some parts of the thick liquid changed color into that of flesh.

Meshido stared wide-eyed as a woman covered in what seemed to be a blood-red cloak walked towards Jarade. He tried to come forward to restrain her from but there was something about her that didn't seem right. Something Meshido thought he should recognize but was not able to put a finger as to what.

Jarade's unconscious body floated to the air as the woman stood over him. The woman's smile was directed at Meshido.

"You are a very inventive spell-caster, Priest. I doubt that even my Priega here –" she stroked Jarade's cheek with the back of her hand without taking her gaze from Meshido " – expected such an attack."

Then he saw her eyes. Her irises weren't just black, there was really nothing there. Looking into her eyes, Meshido began to think he was looking down a bottomless pit. Before he even knew it, there was another Barrage charging in his staff.

Unconsciously, he heard the other people gathered in camp stretch bows and hoist weapons when they finally realized what was the source of all the chaos in their camp.

The Acolyte's body floated opposite Jarade's. The woman looked the girl's body up and down as if appraising something. Then, a smile spread upon her lips.

She then stroked Jarade's – Priega's – cheeks again and said, "Be thankful that you have my heart in your hand, Priega. Very well, I shall oblige to your . . . taste."

With those words, she vanished, along with Priega and Michelle.

No time to think yet.

Meshido nodded to the scarred Priest and the man hurried to the injured. Fishing a blue gem from his _gi_, he wondered how he was going to tell Kevin his cousin is gone.

--------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hmmmm . . . is it me, or is there something different about this chapter? If you know what it is, please tell me, it's been nagging at the back of my brain for the past few days.


	27. Chapter 27: Ghosts

Executioner – two-hand sword. Atk power somewhere around 150-200(!). Has the approximate effect of one and a half Hydra cards.

– Keough's sword from the animation (the BIG one, the one that's like a scythe at the end of the blade)

Do you know how hard it is to write a Crusader vs. Assassin fight scene where it is an even match?! I mean, a no-skill battle between the two would usually result with the Crusader running for a safe spot to warm his ass. . . . well, no offense to any Crusader that I know, but that's what I believe. It's true with vit Knights, and I will take it as true with Crusaders.

Oh well, what about hand to hand then? Hehe (oh, why do I bother trying to explain? This is a fanfic! Just take it as course. '-- )

----------------------------

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC

**Version 2**

TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE 

By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)

Chapter 27: Ghosts 

Mivere still stood in the middle of the circle of power waiting for the fires to finally make contact with him. Why have they slowed!?

It was all he could do to grind his teeth in frustration. He had planned this! He had _waited_! That he was forced to bring himself into this plane of existence already grated at him, now he was forced to _wait_!

Mivere could feel his power coursing through his body's veins. Feel them close to bursting from the sheer immensity of it all.

One flame, the one that represented Priega, suddenly stopped. It was a very small motion, but to Mivere it stood up like the glow of a thousand suns. What now!? Is he supposed to wait even more!?

Damn this world! He is so close! So close! So close to achieving Sei'Gash's power! With it, he can challenge _everything_!

Then, his attention was suddenly taken when the flame representing Kieria changed direction towards the one representing Sei'Gash. Mivere smiled at that. At least something that he didn't plan – much that he despised such events – went in favor for him.

------------------------------

Marus woke up in the middle of the night. It was strangely silent though and the wagon felt a little tilted to the side. The pain all over his body was gone though, so at least he could come out for a look-see.

Coming out of the bed, he only put on some of his uniform. He didn't bother with the straps and shoulder guards that held his clothes tight, after what he felt back there when Freya suddenly went violent and before he was drugged, he didn't suspect any trouble tonight. It _was_ night judging from the crickets and the darkness out the window.

Stepping out of the door, Marus nearly fell on his head when he lost his footing on a hole on the ground right outside the wagon. That he lost his footing at all was troubling enough, it would probably be he was either was getting soft, or getting addlebrained. The two didn't seem much different to him.

"Hello, Raidi." A woman's voice called out to him from the dark.

Marus' face paled at the name. All these years, he knew of only four other beings that call him by his birth-name. And they were supposed to be banished into the Abyss.

He turned to the direction of where the voice came from. Muscles tensing if there is any danger, his hands tried to reach for the Twins but found that the only weapons he had upon his person were two bladed throwing knives tucked behind him.

"No need to fight, Raidi." A Priestess appeared from the darkness. That is, if a Priestess carries a sword so large, it would be difficult to wield without riding a pecopeco. Her short height – somewhere around five inches shorter than Marus – would have made it impossible. But then, she wasn't walking, she was floating a good foot above the ground.

Taking a closer look at the sword strapped to the . . . woman's back, Marus inwardly grimaced. It wasn't just any sword, it was an Executioner. One that he had already seen before – and wished that he had forgotten it along with his other memories as Sei'Gash's puppet.

"Kieria" he said flatly.

She laughed despite Marus' obvious insult. Kieria suddenly disappeared from his field of sight. "You haven't changed a bit, love." Her hand suddenly brushed his right cheek from behind.

Marus' blades were out at the same instant he started spinning around. A snarl forming on his lips.

His knives found only mist.

"My name is Marus Shadow Eyes. And I have every intention to kill you, Nila." Marus' voice was still flat and expressionless. He intended it to be.

She covered her mouth when she laughed. Her manner was demure despite the image she projected just a few seconds ago. She floated closer to him, her Priestess' robes, undone at the top to expose some milky white flesh.

"Do you remember the times when we were just children, Raidi?" a smile spread on those deceivingly innocent lips. Her fingers slowly trailed from her lips, to her chin, to her neck, all he way down to her slightly exposed cleavage. "I do," the smile on her lips wasn't innocent anymore. At any given time, Marus' blood would already have come to a slow boil. This was not one of those times.

Marus could feel the throwing knives' blades digging into his palms. Blood was already dripping down his clenched fingers. He didn't need to look down to know that there were already a few drops on the ground.

In an instant, Kieria was already right in front of him. Here eyes were the only things filling his vision. Her breath was warm on his skin. Their noses were close enough they could almost touch.

"It's been too long, Raidi." She whispered. Her hand was on his cheek again, almost like she wanted to kiss him. "But then I don't sleep with a man _and _his father at the same time, as a matter of principle."

Marus' right hand slashed upwards while his left slashed sideways.

Again, he hit only mist.

Her laughter echoed in the night. Her voice managed to be mocking and enticing at the same time. "Meet me at our old treehouse, where we enjoyed so much of our childhood together. There, we could finally be together again . . . Raidi."

Her laughter didn't stop until her voice faded into the distance.

----------------------------

Sodos didn't sleep that night. In fact, he never slept ever since he got out of the Rift. The letter Mae left him was still in his pockets as he stared at the walls of the wagon he was supposed to be staying in. He practically memorized her every word to the last letters.

_My dearest Sodos,_

_If you are reading this, then it means that my mission is done. _

_First of all, please forgive me for leaving so. It is not my place to tell you, neither could I tell you even if I tried. The Fates have sent me solely to fulfill my mission with only enough room to bring only one message of my own. Please understand that you were the only reason I have returned to this earth. _

_Second, I beg you not to be consumed by your hatred to Leish. His acts, abominable as they were, were no longer of his own. The Leish that killed me and banished you that day was not your brother but an empty and soulless shell. The Leish that we both knew as to be your brother died years before we were killed. Only his high position as High Wizard among the Council betrayed him to the corrupt Guardian._

_Third, I know of the animosity that Freya will cast upon the Fateless when she wakes up. As much as it pains me inside, I can only tell you that you must not resist her. Skuld has told me as much that was needed to give us at least a sliver of a chance to win against the corrupt Guardian. I truly am pained to ask you of this, but please, you must submit to her judgement._

_Lastly, you must tell everyone that Skuld has seen that the corrupt Guardian will set a war upon the land. She has told me that within the next year, Midgard will stand alone in a battle against the greatest power it shall ever face. What you must do in less than a year, he has already done in a thousand. I know I ask too much of you, my heart, but I am afraid that you must bear this burden._

_I know that what you have done is not right. Neither do I believe that you relished your acts of hatred. For whatever crime this world will charge you, Sodos, know that I will never leave your side._

_Always remember that you will always be in my heart. From beginning to end, you will always have me._

_Mae sul'Jairen Zeisha_

Submit to Freya's judgement . . . for Mae's sake, he wished that the child would at least grow at least a little common sense. But then, he had still make a wish that can come true.

A year.

If Freya was going to banish him, then he must act fast. Taking a blue gem from his pocket and crushing it in his palms, he created a portal to the Rift. That he had to once again go through the black oblivion of the Abyss no longer troubled him was strange, if not disturbing, but he had to act.

If Freya was going to banish him, he knew that he can never find a way out. But Mae has charged him with this world. He will protect it at all cost.

Even if he must do it from beyond the grave.

For the second time, he felt tears forming in his eyes but he forced them back.

Tears are for later.

Tonight, he must act.

------------------------------

Kevin rose slowly from his bed. It wasn't a very restful night when you wake up every two hours. His sword, hammer, and what was left of his armor lay neatly on one corner of his wagon.

_Michelle._

Pain on his right fist accompanied the thought. Taking a look, he found his forearm halfway through the wagon's wooden side. A growl escaped his throat while his eyes shone like enflamed emeralds in the fading moonlight.

When he woke up after his fight with Priega, Meshido told him everything. Especially the things that Sodos have told them about.

"You know he was telling the truth, Crusader." Degedos' voice came from the door.

Without turning around, Kevin replied "It still doesn't make it any easier to swallow. We only have a year to stop a war – or fight it."

"And your cousin?"

"I'll find her . . . somehow."

Kevin heard a slight grate of steel on leather before he heard the Knight's sword being slammed back into the scabbard. The man does that sometimes. Although why Degedos would want to check his katana every chance he gets, is beyond him.

"The demon who took your cousin is linked to Sei'Gash in some way. I think you know who to turn to." The Knight said.

"Let me sleep, Degedos, I already have too much on my mind now."

Degedos harrumphed before walking for the door. "Remember, Crusader, I still haven't killed you in a fight. I don't want you to die before we have that rematch."

"Shut up and get out."

The door closed.

The moonlight no longer came through the wagon's windows. The only light was the half-consumed candle on the drawer next to the bed. Kevin stood up and walked to where his weapons and armor were.

His hands drifted from the armor and settled on his sword and hammer. He took them by their weapon belts and strapped them on.

After adjusting the belts, he went out into the darkness outside the wagon.

He was going to get the answers he needed. Marus has those answers.

He was going to get Michelle back.

Even if he will never wake up.

------------------------------------

Marus went out of the wagon after putting on his full uniform. However, he couldn't find the Twins anywhere. That troubled him. The Twins were supposed to find their way back to him. It's not that they're living, it's just that even if he loses them on one side of the world, and when he was on the opposite side, they would end up back into his hands by any means not short of bizarre.

So, instead of the Twins, he had to satisfy himself with only two ordinary short swords.

"Going somewhere, Shadow Eyes?" a familiar voice asked him from somewhere in the darkness.

"What do you want, Kevin?" Marus relied. There were too many chance encounters tonight to suit him.

"Answers." That was all the reply the Crusader gave him before Marus heard the unsheathing of steel from leather. When Marus turned around, Kevin was holding a sword in his right hand and a short handled war hammer in his left. There was a hint of determination on his now glowing green eyes.

The Crusader screamed when he charged for him. Marus simply sidestepped to the right to avoid a sword swipe. He then jumped back to dodge the hammer.

It was too late into the night and Marus had enough fighting for the moment, even if he took no part in any of them. So, as soon as Kevin recovered from his last hammer swing and began to turn clockwise for a full bodied sword slash, Marus surged forward.

Before Kevin could even come halfway through his turn, Marus grabbed the Crusader's right arm from the back. His right hand grabbing Kevin's wrist and left hand gripping the muscles close to the shoulder.

With one swift motion, Marus twisted Kevin's arm to his back while at the same time, slamming his left elbow to the base of the man's skull and twisting his wrist to make the Crusader lose his grip on the sword. Before the sword dropped to the ground, Marus sent his knee on Kevin's small ribs. Just as soon as Kevin bent sideways from the impact, Marus swept the man's feet from under him.

It didn't take long for Kevin to end up lying facedown on the dirt.

Stifling a yawn, Marus maintained his grip on Kevin. "Now, could you tell me how long you want to stay unconscious. I have very little patience for idiots and you didn't strike me as one."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CARE!!!"

Suddenly dazed, Marus found himself launched ten feet from the ground when Kevin used a surprising amount of strength to push himself up with his left arm. As soon as he recovered full awareness, he was already within arm's reach of the Crusader.

Kevin grabbed one of Marus' straps and accompanied by his momentum from the fall, slammed him to the ground.

Rocks and dirt flew off in all directions when Kevin drove Marus deeper into the ground. Then, Marus was lifted from the ground and was repeatedly punched into the face and gut.

Marus knew he was born with an unnatural amount of endurance – and an equally unnatural threshold for pain, but even with that, he was surprised that Kevin was actually dealing him some damage. He could actually feel blood coming out his nose and mouth from the punches.

At around the tenth time Kevin wound up his right arm to strike him again at the head, Marus sent his right knee to Kevin's left elbow. He heard bones crack from the shock when his knee made contact. Even from the sudden shock, Kevin's grip only lessened a little.

Marus gave more force to his next blow to Kevin's arm and he was finally able to drop to the ground and jump back.

Kevin was too strong for Marus to take him lightly. But then, a part that Marus thought was long dead gibbered excitedly at the fact that he was going to fight barehanded. Surprisingly, Marus obliged that tiny voice.

He unstrapped his short swords and let them drop to the ground. As soon as the two blades touched the dirt, Marus charged. He Cloaked himself at the last few steps in front of Kevin and kicked upwards with his right knee. His Cloak dissipated and his knee made contact with Kevin's chin. The Crusader's head whipped back from the impact and then Marus twisted clockwise to kick with his left leg. His foot slammed against Kevin's chest, cracking more bone.

Kevin staggered back but Marus didn't stop. The moment he landed, Marus charged again while Cloaking once more at the last moments. With the full force of his run and every muscle of his body focused into one blow, Marus slammed his elbow at the same spot where he kicked Kevin at the chest. His move didn't just crack Kevin's ribs, it broke them. The sound of the man's bones breaking sounded like trees splitting.

Instead of falling down, Kevin stepped his leg back to regain his balance. His green eyes no longer carried determination. They carried rage.

Kevin clutched his chest and the blood streaming down his mouth stopped with the sound of bone coming back together. The Crusader charged again and Marus tried to sidestep but Kevin apparently expected his move. Kevin's hand gripped Marus' throat, lifted him a foot above the ground before slamming him down again.

Kevin then dragged him through the dirt and threw him like a rag doll towards the nearest tree. Wood splintered when Marus slammed at the tree. He stuck, dazed, at the tree's side before peeling off. He fell face down to the dirt before the tree fell on him as well.

He was lucky; the tree wasn't exactly that big. It was just a palm tree more or less twelve feet high. Funny how he should notice such things at a time like this.

Pushing the tree aside, Marus staggered up. That's it, the next time that voice in his head comes up again in a situation like this, he was going to smother it.

"Where is she, Shadow eyes?" Kevin's voice was rasped. Like he caught between the urge to talk and roar at the same time.

"I can't tell you, Kevin." Marus replied.

As Kevin charged again, Marus searched the tree's trunk for a spot with a good grip. Before the Crusader could even come closer to him, Marus used all his remaining strength to twist around with the entire upper half of the palm tree in both arms.

He only needed the short thud from the tree trunk to know that his swing hit home.

From somewhere in the darkness, Marus heard more bone breaking.

"I wish that someone would come with me, but this is something I have to do alone." He said to no one in particular. Limping to where he dropped his swords, Marus strapped his weapons back on before disappearing into the darkness of the Elder's Forest.

"If there is someone to pay, it might as well be me."


	28. Chapter 28: Old Friends and Old Memories

For easier visualization, Marus' new weapon resembles an infiltrator. Only, this one is WAY bigger, has a buckler, an extra two blades, and gearwork that would probably remind some of you of a mecha-base animé. And oh, this isn't a pair, just one weapon.

By the way, what's the difference between the stag and scarab beetle again? I forgot . . . Which one has the long horn and which one has the pincers? Please tell me.

Also, which is correct? "Maturer" or "More mature"?

Thanks for the reviews you guys! Enjoy the fic!

-

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC

**Version 2**

TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE 

By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)

Chapter 28: Old Friends Old Memories 

It was about a month after Marus left the group in that caravan that night. A month trying to remember things from a youth long forgotten.

He was five miles southwest of Glast Heim. It wasn't easy, considering the increased demon activity in the area. And since he has only one weapon – one that had probably gathered a century's worth of dust in his Kafra box – it definitely wasn't easy.

Standing at the edge of a cliff, Marus surveyed the dense forest beneath him. Or rather, the tree growing right at the middle of the forest. It was the largest tree in the area, dwarfing every great oak around it, as big as a mountain, as imposing as a fortress. Where every green thing that can possibly grow beneath it long dead from lack of sunlight, a carpet of mushroom and creepers flourished.

His old tree house. Somewhere within those millions of leaves, would be the rotted remains of a wooden house where he and an old friend used to play. Marus let a wave of nostalgia roll over him from those memories with Nila.

But she was a friend long dead. There was only Kieria now.

His sword-breaker katar hung at his back like some massive round beetle covering most of his back. It was composed of a steel-plated gauntlet, four Oridecon blades, and a medium-sized Elunium buckler. Since, it isn't in use, the katar, in its compact form, would be mistaken for a shield. When snapped out, it would resemble a monstrous stag beetle with two blades jutting out at the side.

The "pincers" were composed of two blades starting from the same point where the side-blades started as well. They then curve inward, making a large hole in between the "shield" and the point where the pincers meet. From that point, the two blades fanned out and aggressively curve back inward in a way that resembles an ant's open jaws. Notches within and without that circle made sure to hold his opponent's weapon the same way Pain does with its barbs.

The pincer was designed to trap any weapon small enough to fit. The notches outside the circle were for blocking a slash, the notches inside were for blocking a thrust. The ant jaw was used for stabbing – although it would still technically be called a slash because the stabbed object would still split open from the pincer's wide circle – and for trapping. If the opportunity arises, Marus can block a slash with the ant jaw, and then, the pincer will open slightly to make the sword slide in between the twin curved blades, courtesy of the gears hidden beneath the shield.

The secret to his weapon however, is not the blades, but the gears protected by the Elunium-wrought buckler. With a short flick of his wrist, small levers connected to the gauntlet would release a high-pressure piston that would then turn the gears that would in turn cause the side-blades to move in a scissors-like motion. When that happens, anything trapped in the pincer's notches, or anything else in range, for that matter, would be cut in half. The enemy's weapon usually comes to mind.

He was carrying a formidable weapon. But then, against Kieria's Executioner, Priega's indestructible katars, and Seva's magic, it is basically useless. Not to mention the fact that he had only a week's worth of refresher's practice with the thing.

How long has he last used this?

Marus couldn't remember. More than a lifetime ago, maybe.

Strapping on the sword-breaker katar to his right arm, Marus checked if his recent abuse hasn't loosed the gears. They haven't . . . at least the thing still works.

He snapped the blades back in.

Again, for the fifth time today, Marus wondered why he had such a cumbersome thing made. But then, it was the only serviceable weapon he had left in storage. Truth be told, it would seem he depended on the Twins for too long.

The rattle of armor from behind made him turn quickly. It took a small effort to keep the katar from swinging all the way to his back.

He then found himself confronted by five Raydrics. The two up front were already . . . injured – although Marus didn't think it would be a correct word to apply. Raydrics were basically animated armor, after all.

At the sight of him, the Raydrics charged. His sword-breaker katar snapping out menacingly, all four blades ready to slice anything.

But before he took his first step, it felt as if time stopped. The Raydrics before him ceased to move while color faded from every object.

"_You shouldn't take unnecessary risks, Raidi." _Kieria's voice rang in his head like a thousand bells.

"Go away!" he replied harshly.

Kieria laughed at his response. _"I knew you would come, Raidi, please come to me quickly, I miss you so."_

"I said go away!" Marus shouted while clutching his head to shut off the voice.

Kieria laughed again. _"Oh, very well, Raidi. I'll leave you to your fun. But please, come to me quickly, so we can play again."_

Color returned and the Raydric continued their charge. Marus staggered forward from the shock of having his mind phase out and suddenly come back to the real world.

His stagger, however, gave him room to duck the first sword swing. Also, lucky for him, they were on a ledge with only enough room for three Raydrics at a time. The down side is, he is close to the edge.

The Raydric to Marus' left swung its sword for his head. He blocked it with the rounded edge of the pincers, trapping it with its notches. With a flick of his wrist, the side-blades closed, shattering the sword like glass. While the split upper half was still on the air, Marus grabbed it with his left hand and stabbed the middle Raydric on the head. Light shot out from where there was supposed to be eyes before the floating pieces of armor crashed to the ground.

He then turned clockwise to slice the left Raydric's helmet with the katar. Before the monster started to fall down, Marus hit the right Raydric with his left elbow. The Raydric fell off the cliff with the sound of crashing steel on rock.

The last two were easily disposed of by squeezing in between them while dodging their swords then pushing them off the side.

He was lucky today. He just fought on a cliff, and usually, an easy win is no better than becoming a hero out of the stories. Retracting his blades, Marus started to move towards the one place he doesn't want to go.

To the old treehouse.

His memories came crashing back to the time when he just turned fourteen.

-

_Raidi stood on the flower fields outside El'nalla watching the birds fly in the mid-morning sky. His wooden sword and practice knives lay a few feet away from him next to a rock. Today, his training with the Adventurers was cancelled because they had to go on a mission, something about monsters coming from Mjölnir invading some small, newly built river town in the mountains. What was that town's name again? Al . . . Alde-something._

_Anyway, though he was quite glad that he has some free time today, he couldn't help worrying for the people he considered his family._

"_Raidi!" Nila's voice shouted for him as the girl with deep blue eyes ran into Raidi's view. Her bright blue dress going behind her with the wind._

_He fell backwards when Nila jumped on him. Dozens of colorful wildflowers flew away with the wind when they both hit the ground._

_The flower fields were beautiful today, the good mood was amplified by Nila's mere presence. Raidi hoped the girl didn't notice his blush when he though that. Although . . . her eyes _were _focused on his own so she probably didn't see. He tried to turn away, but she placed a hand on his left cheek and traced the markings and symbols that covered it. She just traced the ones on his cheek, but he still felt like she traced every symbol that dominated his entire left body. Again, the thought turned his face beet red all the way to his scalp._

"_Raidi?" Nila was lying on his chest now, although he didn't notice her movement until she spoke. He felt his heartbeat against her cheeks as they both lay there on the ground. She was only two years younger than he is yet he felt as if he was being with a woman more mature than her age can allow. Again, he blushed._

"_Yes?" he replied._

"_It's your birthday today, isn't it?"_

"_It is."_

"_I haven't given you a present." Her hand was gripping his shirt tightly as she spoke this. Maybe she was embarrassed that she didn't give him his present. But then, Nila never struck him as someone who gets embarrassed so easily, not by something like this. _

_He tried to soothe her. "Nila, it's OK if you didn't bring me anything, I have you for a friend, don't I?"_

_That was an understatement. Actually, she was the only friend he has. His extremely rare blood-red eyes were considered bad luck here in El'nalla. Even though it's not true, nobody came near him, even those with eyes the same color as his. And the ones who did usually came close to beat him up. Nila and the Adventurers were the only ones who never saw him as bad luck or a live punching bag ever since his mother died._

_She was sitting on top of him now. Muscles long tight and strengthened from battle training with the Adventurers were the only thing that let him tolerate her weight on his gut. She wasn't really that heavy . . . neither could Raidi refer to Nila as light._

_Then, she kissed him._

_Raidi's eyes widened with surprise. Her lips were soft and sweet, like cherries – much as he regretted the thought, for one thing but she was never this forward – never. _

_It was disappointingly short, which in turn surprised him because he was disappointed in the first place. Nila sat up and smiled. "Happy birthday, Raidi."_

_Raidi just gaped at the furiously blushing girl sitting on top of him. This day is going to be filled with blushes, it would seem._

_Then again, after a rather long moment, she was the old Nila again. She grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently while ranting. _

_He didn't know what she was talking about, but it sounded like something about embarrassing herself just so he could have a birthday present. It didn't matter, he was getting dizzy._

"_Ummm, Nila?"_

_She was still ranting . . . something about ingratitude – his ingratitude, maybe. Maybe she hasn't heard him because of the shaking._

"_Nila?" he called out desperately._

_It was now something about honor – where that should fit into the situation, Raidi didn't know._

"_Nila!" he wasn't really that desperate to raise his voice like this. Maybe it was just a slip of the tongue._

_She was now babbling something that she didn't matter much to him but a pretty face._

_Alright, she was _way_ out of line. Grabbing her hands, Raidi stopped her. "Nila!" he drew her closer. Their eyes met. "Thank you." he said with a smile. "It was a wonderful gift. Surprising, but great nonetheless." It probably wouldn't hurt if he told the truth, but he was wondering if he said the right thing._

_Her eyes were brimming with tears when he said this. This time, he wasn't surprised when she pulled in for another kiss. _

_Raidi didn't know how long they kissed, lying on the ground. He didn't really care at the moment. As their lips touched each other, as their tongue darted in and out of each other's mouth, he smiled inwardly as they kept on for the rest of the morning._

_It was probably going to be a good day._

-

Marus ran his hand across the well-aged bark of the enormous tree. Only a few beams of light shot through its roof of leaves.

"Do you remember that promise you gave me, Raidi?" Kieria appeared from around the opposite side of the tree.

Despite himself, Marus smiled . . . if not bitterly. "That the two of us will always be together? . . . Yes."

"We still can, Raidi, you know that."

Marus turned around violently to face the demon, the sword-breaker's jaws snapping out. "Nila is dead! You're just a poor imitation of her! You can never be her!"

"Really, Raidi? Do you think that?" Kieria turned to mist and reappeared to his right, bathing in one of the rays of light, her eyes were filled with pain – if that was even possible with a demon. The light danced on her skin and her hair, "Look at me, Raidi, you know you are wrong."

Against his will, Marus changed his vision to look at her soul. He already knew what he would see. He wouldn't see the soulless shadow of the undead, or the menacing black aura that came with it when he faced demons; instead, he saw a bright red glow as with every human being.

Marus tore his eyes away from the sight. Kieria was the first that Sei'Gash summoned to his side. The demons his father conjured weren't the kind this world was used to. His father's minions were real souls taken from the grave and . . . "reformed" to his liking. That Sei'Gash would choose Nila to become this . . . thing in front of him made Marus hate him all the more.

Kieria touched his arm, and before he knew it, they were both on one of the tree's branches, right in front of a dilapidated house. The wood was rotted with age and Marus had no doubt that his first touch would send the small structure crumbling to dust. Only the cover of tree's leaves and branches kept the house from doing so.

At the sight of the treehouse, another memory forced its way into Marus' mind. The one when he was sixteen and when he just finished building the house.

-

_Raidi drove the last nail into the board and the treehouse was done. Well, partly done, they still have to paint it._

_Nila's head appeared from the ladder behind him and gasped at their new hang out. Raidi grinned proudly at her reaction. She scrambled up to what Raidi decided would be a porch – actually, it was just some excess wood that he decided would be the porch. _

_Nila then looked quizzically at what Raidi built. She pursed her lips and tapped them with one finger. "Are you sure this won't fall on our heads?"_

_Raidi sighed loudly before hitting his head to the doorpost. "You could be a bit more sensitive, Nila, I _did_ build this thing on my own, you know."_

_Nila laughed and threw her arms around him._

"_Hey! Could you two young lovebirds stop the act for a moment and help me up?" a familiar voice called out from the ladder. Raidi went over to take a look and saw Shigun _shee-goon _struggling up the nailed boards that served as their ladder. Then, he saw why the man was struggling and grinned. _

_Shigun was carrying five gallons worth of paint on his back. After a little effort, Nila and Raidi finally pulled the veteran Asassin Cross _refer to as AC in the future _up the last few steps. _

"_Ah! I'm getting too old for this!" Shigun complained while flopping on the floorboards. _

_Sitting down and unscrewing his water bottle to taking a sip, Raidi replied, "You've just turned thirty-two last month, if anyone should be saying that phrase, it should be Carlos."_

_At the mention of the Adventurers' oldest member, Shigun barked a laugh. "Carlos? Ha! He may be close to eighty, but the man thinks he can still handle stuff like he was your age!"_

_Well, the old Sniper did go about like that, Raidi supposed. He wondered how the old man still managed to be one of the Adventurers' more active members._

"_Anyway," Shigun cut in as he tossed both Nila and Raidi, "I've just come by to check on you two. Especially you." he said while pointing to Nila with a knife that came out of nowhere. With that same knife, Shigun started to peel his apple. While peeling the apple, Shigun continued. "You know how Shadow Eyes here is very fond of you and I don't like to see that fondness turn into something the both of you are going to regret."_

_Nila bristled at what Shigun said. Not at what the AC insinuated, but at what the man called him. He was called Shadow Eyes as a taunt among the other kids when he was younger. They said that blood-red eyes were what bring the Shadow to the world. It was just superstition, but Raidi knew that Nila didn't like it if other people demean others, especially those close to her._

_Raidi didn't mind, though, and put a hand on Nila's shoulder. Shigun was the one who taught him that he should never take an insult from words unless it was meant to be an insult. "Words are nothing", so the AC once said, and Raidi will take that advice. Besides, the man kept calling him that because he thought it fitting on Raidi. Especially since Raidi was being trained to be an AC himself._

"_Well, I just brought you two your paint." Shigun stood up and prepared to leave. "And oh, by the way," the AC added as Raidi took a long drink from his water bottle._

_Raidi raised his eyebrows to tell Shigun that he heard him._

_That was when Shigun recited a . . . phrase or poem? He didn't really know. It wasn't well composed, but the point went through anyway, much to Raidi's distress. "Should the flower fall this fine morn', let the maiden feel the bliss of her first touch." And after a long pause, the man added before jumping off the tree, "And oh, be gentle."_

_The point of the poem was enough to make Raidi spray out whatever water was in his mouth. Shigun's humor might be normal from where the man came from, but not to Raidi's ears. _

_Raidi wouldn't do that to Nila if she didn't let him. And he doubted that she would. Besides, she was just a friend, that's all. A friend._

_Luckily, Nila didn't understand. "What did he mean by that?" she asked. Raidi was afraid that his reaction alone might tell her, but he was relieved that she didn't._

"_Nothing you would like." Raidi replied while hiding his red cheeks with the motion of taking another sip._

"_Raidi?" she asked while she sat next to him. The morning sunlight made her skin glow._

"_Yes?"_

_Nila wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his lap. "It's a good day, isn't it?"_

_Raidi stroked Nila's hair and smiled. "Yes, it is, Nila. It is."_

"_Please promise me one thing."_

"_What is it?"_

"_We will always be together?"_

_Raidi kissed her forehead. "We will, I promise."_

-

"Those days are gone, Kieria, and you can never take her place." Marus said flatly, his weapon's jaws glowing menacingly from the little sunlight that came through.

"But I _am_ her! You still can't see that?" Kieria . . . pleaded from the crumbling doorway of the treehouse. Her hands spread out to the side as if begging for him to come closer.

"SHE IS DEAD!" Marus roared.

"I AM NOT!" she shouted back while coming closer to him with one hand extended.

With one smooth motion, Marus slashed with his katar. He expected blood to spray out, but he only hit mist.

She was behind him again. "You will be with me, Raidi. I waited too long for this day to come." Her voice was cold now. Threatening.

Pain surged all over his body. Marus tried to scream but the only thing that came out were incoherent gurgling.

He remembered this kind of pain all too well.

This was when he first realised his power . . . and the curse in his blood.

-

_Raidi was looking at the fountain at the center of town. That was when, as expected and to his dismay, someone shouted._

"_Hey Shadow Eyes!" one of the bullies called out. But really now, they were mostly seventeen – his age, the proper term to be used was punks._

_Raidi turned around to see he was face by a dozen kids his age. They wielded some blunt weapons, mainly two-by-two planks of wood and a few knives here and there. _

_Great, not again. Raidi pulled out his wooden sword from his back and casually leaned on it. "All right, how long do you guys want to stay unconscious this time?" he said in the cockiest tone of voice he could summon._

_That taunt was enough to whip them into a frenzy. When will these guys ever learn?_

_This has become quite the weekly ritual for him, really. Most of the young men in El'nalla thought it as an affront to their pride when they were constantly beaten up by a "red-eyed freak". _

_The first fool to come near him was too sloppy with a club. It missed him by a few inches when the guy tried to crack Raidi's skull. Raidi just sidestepped it and pounded the guy's head with his wooden sword. In Raidi's opinion, it probably was more worth calling a club. It can't be a sword since it can't slice or stab, after all. Oh well, club it is, then._

_He wondered how Nila is. It's been a while since they last met. Maybe he should come visit her this time. After all, she always visited him in the flower fields when he was alone. _

_The next four were easily dispatched. Since they surrounded him, they thought he was dead meat. But then, all four of them had the stupidity to thrust with their metal bats – how that could harm him, he didn't know. All Raidi did was duck low and the four of them hit each other on the gut. _

_Nila liked _sampaguita_ necklaces. Maybe he should make one, although, he should ask Kaira, the only female Gypsy in the Adventurers, to help him with that. Maybe he should put in a few flowers of his own into the necklace. Some rose petals maybe. Probably a few blue Maiden's Pride blossoms at some parts, maybe even some yellow. It might turn into a good piece._

_The next three were different, they carried knives, not that it mattered much against someone with a long sword – wooden or otherwise – if they're not fast enough. Raidi swept his sword sideways in a dismissing gesture, cracking the first one's arm. The knife fell as he cried out in pain. Raidi then ducked low to avoid a swipe from a butcher's knife. He then thrust his sword – club? maybe – under the guy's chin. He turned clockwise and delivered a full-bodied swing to the last one's shoulder. _

_Really though, cracked bones and broken egos were part of this ritual. Raidi was getting disturbingly used to that. _

_Anyway, what's for dinner? Maybe Cindy, the Bishop, would cook one of her legendarily delicious meat pies. Or most likely pull another Marine Sphere prank on them . . . Raidi still had to recover from that last one – scattered pieces of pie were probably still being scraped off the wall while he was participating in this little . . . fiasco. But then, her cooking was worth the risk of being blown to bits by her strange sense of humor. _

_A moment's pause on that last thought . . . maybe not._

_It was now down to the last four. Raidi saw that they were his – oh Light preserve him, not again – "regulars" in terms of the beatings. "Guys," Raidi half-pleaded half-whined, "how many times do I have to lay the smack down on you? Or are you masochists in the guise of rage-blinded citizens?"_

_The four of them were close together and in a line. Perfect conditions to try the move the Adventurer's Lord Knights taught him._

_The four imbeciles lunged forward. Raidi simply stepped all the way to the side and readied his sword; muscles tense and focused, sword poised as if it was sheathed at his left hip. "You guys are idiots."_

"_BOWLING . . .!" OK, Raidi already knew he didn't need to declare the move's name. But would anyone blame him if he couldn't help it?_

_The four idiots stared at him with utter astonishment when he suddenly appeared to their immediate left, the two that were now in front of him actually gasped. _

"_BASH!" _

_Raidi's wooden sword – it has _got_ to be a club! – slammed unto the front idiot's gut with enough force that it actually broke. Great, he has to find a new piece. The man flew backwards so hard that the three behind him went along with his flight. The four of them rolled unconscious on the stone paved street. _

_Raidi sighed. It was just another normal Tuesday._

_That was when pain threatened to shatter his head. It felt like thousand needlepoints pricking and scraping away on his scalp, and that was just on the outside. Inside, it felt like his skull was full of boiling acid, ready to burst out at any moment._

"_**Magnificent!"**_

"_Who's there!" Raidi cried out in surprise. Or tried to, the pain was immense._

"_**I haven't been disappointed in choosing."**_

"_Choosing what?" the pain went into unimaginable heights. _

"_**My son, let us begin."**_

"_What . . . do . . . you mean! . . . AHHH!" the pain spread all across the left side of his body._

"_**Behind you, Marus!"**_

_Marus? What? Raidi turned around. And he saw a monstrosity coming near him. It was a dark man-shape made of rock and blood. The blood oozed out between where the rock split when the thing moved, leaving dark droplets on the street. Heat radiated from the monster making the air haze around it. _

"_Stop." Raidi tried to back away. To run._

_The monster lifted its arm towards him. _

"_Stop!" he tried but his feet were rooted to the ground._

_It walked closer to him. Raidi never felt so afraid._

"_STOP!"_

_Raidi raised his hand. His left hand._

_Bright red light flashed for only an instant. In that instant, time slowed. The pain left him and he fell to his knees with exhaustion._

_His hand. He felt around it, trying to find if there was anything about it that caused that light. Then, he saw that a symbol was missing. He rubbed his eyes thinking that maybe he was just dazed from the flash. Only, the symbol really was missing. In its place, there was a scar, small and seemingly white from age. _

_Strange . . ._

_Raidi looked up and saw the body. When he did, his blood froze. What he saw wasn't a monster. _

_It was a man. _

_When he came closer, he saw there was a small, smoking hole in the middle of the man's forehead. Shock and terror lay fixed on the man's dead eyes._

"_You there!" it was a unit of the city guard._

_And Raidi ran._

_He killed a man._

_Light above help him! What has he done?_

-

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

OMG! The Italics abuse! I can't believe I just did it again!

OMG! A GC Crusader friend of mine just got hacked!

OMG! I got hooked to Tantra and Rose Online!

OMG! Wala na kong load sa Ragna!

OMG! Wala na kong pera!

OMG! . . . . wala lang . . .


	29. Chapter 29: Pain of Loss

AUTHOR'S . . . . UMMMMMM . . . RANT . . . -'

OK, to those who say that I'm ripping off the manwah story for my own. I had and have no intention of mimicking any of Lee's works. The attack on Morroc was a coincidence, so was the attack on the Assassin's Guild. And if you think that I used the manwah's story to make this . . . I'm gonna ask a friend of mine to hex you and turn you into a rat with a pig's snout and a rooster's tail cackles insanely

And oh, by the way . . . WAAAAA! THE KISSING SCENES! THE KISSING SCENES! STOP ME PLEASE! I DON'T WANT THIS FIC TO TURN TO A ROMANCE! I WANT MY ANGST TO SHOW NOT MY LONELY STATE OF MIND!

ragnar clears throat well, it has to happen I guess. I mean, from the way this story went, there's bound to be an event like that . . . I suppose.

Hey, if any of you know a pretty girl who lives in Bacolod City, could you introduce me? (Tell me if she also has a sister) Me like pretty girls! Me like pretty girls! I have been taken over by my "yuri-shotakon" tendencies (as told by Byakko) . . . ignore that last part . . . grins weirdly

Anyway, enjoy the fic.

(What you just read was the result of too much coffee and too much beer being drunk in the same day. Whatever reactions you may have regarding that last rant would only fall into deaf ears and bleary eyes – most probably caused by the most nauseating hangover being experienced by the author . . . at the moment.)

-

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC

**Version 2**

TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE 

By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)

Chapter 29: The Pain of Loss 

It's has been three months since they arrived in Prontera with the refugees from Alberta. Three months since Marus and both Fateless left them in the dead of night without giving any reason. Three months closer to the war Skuld has warned them about.

The city walls were filled with the noise of construction. Hammers pounded on nail and wood as massive weapons were constructed for the defense of Prontera. Knights, Crusaders, and regular soldiers alike went by the thousands onto the outside plains and fields to practice and train their skills.

Elonis placed himself in charge of the construction and the development of weapons. He was, after all, one the only few Blacksmiths available for the job because almost all other members of the Guild were recalled to Geffen for some weapons project the city was conducting.

King Tristran IV, for some reason, had believed Meshido's claims from the first word. He told the now-reinstalled Priest, that a couple of friends of theirs had already done the convincing for them.

How Sodos and Degedos did that, Meshido didn't want to know.

In fact, Meshido thought that it would be best if Sodos' name was not to be mentioned in front of Freya for a while – or anything that reminds her of him for that matter. The last time they did that, the girl went into such an uncontrollable rage that Kevin had to knock her unconscious again. Unconsciously, Meshido fingered a half-healed burn on his chest and winced. A few days ago, he could have sworn it was his heart he was trying to keep from falling off his ribcage. If another Priest hasn't come to Heal him on the spot, Meshido would have been dead within three seconds after hitting the ground.

The Demon Keys . . .

The three keys to Sei'Gash's prison, so Mae had once told them. If they were unleashed, then the demon would be a very fine addition to this already explosive mix.

If he wasn't mistaken, he already has seen one of them. Jarade's hatred towards the Keeper was proof enough of that.

And that woman clothed in blood . . . if she is a Key, then that would leave only one more. But who?

Mara . . .

Meshido fought back tears by squeezing his eyes shut and tried to feel the breeze on the Sanctuary's balcony. He's becoming scatterbrained again. Mara is dead and there is nothing he can do about it. She hasn't given herself for a blood pact with the Church. It was her choice not to come back to life, but still . . .

_Meshido tried not to throw up when he saw the torn up remains of his friend and the blasted body of the High Priest._

Meshido tried to shake away the memory. But it already started to form in his mind. The image of Mara being wrapped in burial cloth before she was to be laid to rest. It didn't take long for the Church to find out that Ruven was actually a doppelganger. How they were infiltrated, or how the real Ruven was killed, still eluded them.

_The hinges threatened to crack loose from the stone when Meshido kicked the door open. The guards behind him tried to pull him back from the sight but they only succeeded in tearing up his clothes. _

_When he finally managed to pull away the cloth covering her body, what he saw churned his stomach. A massive gap lay on her chest. The organs visible were long rotting away as if she was out in the open for too long. _

_He tried to pull his eyes away – to banish the sight from his mind. Thankfully, a guard was successful in getting him out of the room. _

"Condolences for the loss of your friend, Meshido." Kevin appeared besides him. The Crusader was fully armored and armed. The man seems to be wearing his battle gear more often as of late.

"Am I that transparent?"

"Not exactly . . . you're just that obvious."

He was not in the mood for jokes. "I need to be alone, Kevin. Please?"

Kevin sighed, "Alright. But remember, you've still got friends who know how you feel. If you haven't noticed, everyone in our little party has lost something dear."

The Crusader was right in that. Meshido heard the sound of the man's boots trail away behind him.

Elonis lost Alberta, Freya lost Kareel, Kevin has yet to find his cousin, and just a few days ago, before Meshido saw Mara on that table, Monique saw the shaken refugees and what was left of the obliterated army of Payon.

She was inconsolable no matter what Meshido tried to do to comfort her pain.

Yes, Kevin was right in that. All of them have suffered loss. No wonder they came together, he thought bitterly.

Standing alone on the balcony and clutching the ruby necklace, Meshido let the pain of his loss wash over him . . . and let if fly away with the wind. Along with his memories of Mara's smile.

-

An arrow hit the bull's eye immediately followed by another one right behind it. The second arrow split the first one clean in half.

Monique kept firing her arrows on the hay bale with a painted target. Every shot made the bull's eye. Every arrow making a shaft shot if not landing an inch away from the center of the target.

It was her way to deal, really. She tried to focus as she drew the last arrow. The target became larger to her eyes as the wooden bow creaked when she pulled the string. All the other arrows that riddled the red dot in the middle disappeared in her mind. There was only the target.

She loosed the arrow.

Monique didn't bother to look if it hit the bull's eye. She already knew.

Turning around, she found herself looking at Elonis. The Blacksmith was sitting on a stool next to a table under a shed, drawing the schematics for a weapon he was planning to build. At the same time, the man was arguing with one of the foremen building the balistas now mounting the city and castle walls.

From what she overheard, Monique figured it was just about the price of building the defences.

"You can't be serious about mounting two balistas to a tower and one for every yard on the walls! It's insane!"

"It pays to be sure Har."

"Sure?" the foreman practically squealed. "I know that the King himself put you in charge, but if we go with your plans, the city's economy will be ruined!"

Elonis just calmly looked at the man and said, "Would you rather your head be stuck on a pike?"

That put Har on a stuttering fit. After a few hurried and murmured apologies, the foreman went back to the walls.

Monique walked closer. "You handled that pretty well."

Elonis looked up from his drawing. There were black circles under his eyes from staying up all night again. "Monique." The tiredness in his eyes was emphasized with the guilt he laced with his voice. "I – I didn't notice you."

The guilt sparked some anger in her. It wasn't his fault that Payon fell. If there was anything to blame, it was because the falcon they sent didn't get there in time.

Instead of berating him for the stupid oaf that he is, however, Monique joked. "No wonder you didn't notice me, your eyelids must be weighing a ton each by the looks of it. You should get some sleep, Elonis. I'm sure the foremen and their builders can handle a few hours without you."

Elonis hesitantly let go of his drawing and placed a rock on the paper to keep it from flying away. "I . . . I guess you're right."

"Come on, you big lug, I'll help you into your room."

Monique opened the door to the house the shed was leaning on. It was just a small house, meant for short visits to the city. Monique remembered Elonis once saying that he sometimes conducted business here. She figured that the house was his, if not rented from someone.

The house was a four-room structure. There was the living room, the bedroom, a kitchen, and a small spot where Elonis probably kept his less transportable wares during his stay here.

Elonis practically staggered into the house before Monique walked in. When she closed the door, Elonis spoke. "Monique, I'm really sorry for what I did. If only – if only we had found a place to sneak through that army . . . if only – "

Monique's slap was hard enough that it echoed within the small house. "Don't you dare blame yourself, Elonis Grey-Heart! You made the right call to come here directly! You didn't know the undead were already attacking Payon! And you certainly are no fool! So stop acting like one!"

Elonis' hurt look made it even worse. "But –"

She didn't give him the chance to degrade himself even further. She reached out, grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulled him close and kissed him. It wasn't exactly a gentle kiss, though. For one thing, it was just so he would shut up. And he didn't shave, for another.

When she pulled out, the look on his face was confused . . . of all things. "Wh – what?" deep blue eyes regarded her with perplexity.

"You are not a fool, Elonis." She said breathily. How long since she last kissed him? From what she felt at the moment, maybe too long. Monique pulled Elonis back in and kissed him once more. It still wasn't gentle, but it sufficed for what happened next.

The door to the bedroom slammed open. Elonis was leaning over, kissing her neck as he undid the buttons to her jacket. Monique reached behind him trying to pull up his shirt.

She didn't know what happened next, but they tripped and fell to the floor before they even reached the bed. Then, tired of trying to pull up Elonis' shirt over his head, she settled with ripping it open.

Monique wasn't certain if this would only be for a few minutes or it might take the whole day. But one thing was for sure . . . she was not going to let Elonis go, no matter what.

-

"I SAID TO MOVE IT TO THE RIGHT YOU BONE-HEADED IDIOTS!" Kevin roared when on of the cranes dropped a balista on the street. The siege weapon showered all of them with splintered wood when it crashed. The thing was supposed to mount one of the higher towers and since it was made for long-range defence, it was definitely larger than the ordinary type of balista. Still shouting curses that would give a hardened stableman pause, Kevin proceeded to berating the idiot who just made this day worse.

_Great, I have a moron moving enormous crossbows all day._

Kevin put it on himself, or rather, had the task suddenly on his shoulders, to supervise the construction of the city's defenses. He understood that the Blacksmith was tired and all, but when the man gave Kevin the responsibility, it was pretty obvious he was trying to hide a naked woman behind that door. Judging by the thick brown, longer-than-shoulder-length hair, it must have been Monique.

A gap between the gathered crowds showed a short figure in black robes. The hood was up, but Kevin could have sworn it was Michelle.

Unable to resist, Kevin went towards the place where he saw the figure standing. Looking around, he saw black cloth swirl around an alley. His armor was heavy, but he ran as fast as he can anyway.

The alley was long and ended with a brick wall. Walking slowly along the alleyway, Kevin reached that wall. The place was empty and there were no doors to mark an exit.

"**Hello Crusader.**"

The demonic voice made Kevin reflexively pull out his sword as he whirled around to swing his weapon.

But before he could even complete the turn, he found himself looking at Michelle's brown-eyed stare. Kevin lowered the sword and sighed with relief. Months of worrying over her condition must have addled his brain. "You're safe . . . Thank the gods, you're safe!"

As he tried to embrace her, however, Michelle was no longer there and Kevin staggered forward in surprise.

Another voice called to him to the right. "**So there are still a few fools out there who took the Pact of Immortality.**"

Kevin turned towards the voice. It was Jarade – no, Priega.

The demon's katars snapped out. The ring of steel echoed upon the narrow alley.

How dare he use Michelle to taunt him! "Damn you!" Kevin screamed and charged.

With all his might, he brought down his sword to cleave the thing's head in half. All Priega did, though, was cross his blades to block Kevin's blow. As soon as his sword hit the katar's blades, Kevin let the weapon bounce. He readjusted his sword's position and stabbed for the demon's chest.

Priega's crossed katars prevented the demon from seeing Kevin's last move. The sword slammed home with the sound of crunching bone and tearing flesh.

Priega gasped and tried to back away from Kevin's impaling blade. The demon's fingers clawed at Kevin's sword in an attempt to push away, only in succeeding to cut them off.

However, before Kevin even thought he had won, Priega grinned at him. Pitch black eyes regarded him with hilarity. Blood flowed down his mouth all the way to his chin and on the floor. "**Really, do you think you've actually won?**"

Kevin had only a moment's surprise before his back felt absolutely cold. And after that, pain.

-

Meshido walked down the street finding something to occupy his mind. Here and there, he saw ranks of soldiers heading for the training grounds, some Merchants trading their wares, and a few other things. The city was noisy today, the noise of hammering, sawing, and shouting dominated Prontera.

Then, when he turned a corner, he heard an extremely loud crash, like thunder, followed by a familiar screaming voice. "I SAID TO MOVE IT TO THE RIGHT YOU BONE-HEADED IDIOTS!" As always, Meshido winced at Kevin's language. Mild as it was to what the Crusader usually spews out, it was still foul to Meshido's ears.

Maybe it might be good if he tried talking to a friend. So, Meshido headed for the area where he heard that crash and Kevin's cursing. After pushing through the crowds for a few minutes – fifteen actually – an explosion ripped the sides of two building apart. Ice and fire blended together with dust and rock showering the now screaming crowd of civilians.

The people scattered like quail. Some tried to bring some of the injured with them.

Another explosion rocked the street before Kevin went flying from the alley where the blast came from. Well, whatever was left of him, actually. His right leg was a broken and torn mass of flesh and bone, chunks of armor flew away from him revealing cuts and burns that ran deep to his ribs, his left forearm was missing.

Kevin's blood splattered all over the street when fell then trailed behind him when he rolled on for a good three feet away. The man was groaning in an attempt to get up. Blood squirted from the stump that was his left arm at the effort. Incredibly, he had a death grip on the sword he was trying to lean on.

That was when he saw Priega walk out of the alleyway. His katars retracted to reveal bludy stumps that where once fingers. Dust and smoke swirled in his footsteps. A grin that rivaled Degedos' split the demon's face.

Meshido readied his staff while casting a Heal spell on Kevin. The man's bleeding didn't stop, but at least it slowed. There wasn't much he can do about the Crusader's missing limbs at the moment though.

He charged, Holy Light heating the wood, making it white-hot.

Screaming, Meshido stabbed with his staff with the Holy Light spell flashing forward. Priega sidestepped and the spell hit the building behind the demon. With a roaring crash, the building collapsed, filling the street and air with dust.

Unable to see, yet able to hear, Meshido ducked to avoid the katar's blade that was meant to ram through his skull. Meshido fired another Holy Light spell at the direction of where the attack came from. A loud boom from a distance told him that he missed.

He heard steel singing behind him. Meshido quickly pivoted and blocked the katar with his staff. Sparks showered to the ground when the steel hit his enchanted wood. While the katar was still lodged to his staff, Meshido released yet another Holy Light spell straight to Priega's face.

Priega dodged to the right and stabbed with his left katar. Meshido brought up his staff and parried the attack. Whirling it to gather force, he struck the demon hard enough at the side of the neck that Meshido practically heard bones snapping.

The dust was settling when Priega staggered backward from Meshido's move. The damage caused by their fight was evident. The roof of a building on one side of the street collapsed into the structure while the building itself was beginning to crumble inwards. Another from the opposite side of the street lay in a pile of rubble.

Meshido charged another Holy Light spell into his staff and concentrated all of its energy onto one end. He invested the spell with all his remaining energy, making the wood shine like a second sun.

He was about to spear the stunned demon with the now burning hot staff when he suddenly realized that his feet were rooted to the ground – by ice.

A short woman in black robes appeared besides Priega, how she did that without Meshido seeing her, he didn't know. The robe's cowl was up, covering the upper part of the woman's face, but there was something familiar about those lips.

"**You truly are a gifted Servant . . . Meshido, was it?**" now he understood. It wasn't a woman after all. It was a young girl in those black robes. Despite that all-too-mature laughter, there was no hiding the fact of her youth when her hands appeared to cover her mouth. Strange, from the angle her face was tilted up on, the light should show him what she looked like.

The ice slowly crept its way up his legs. The freezing cold drained away all sensation. "**Too bad you have to die now. Let's just wish one of your colleagues comes along.**" She laughed again, only mockingly this time.

She noticed the Crusader, still struggling to keep steady while casting an imperfect Heal spell on himself. Kevin grunted with the effort he exerted.

Laughing, the woman reached into her robes and pulled out a small cloth sack. It was dripping some red substance from the bottom. Laughing still, she threw it towards Kevin. In midair, the string somehow fell off. When the sack hit the ground, whatever was in it rolled out.

Even at this distance, Meshido still recognized what it was.

It was Michelle's head ripped out of her body. Part of the upper spine still clung to the gruesome sight as it rolled on until it stopped right next to the Crusaders feet.

Even when the ice was slowly making its way up his waist, Meshido felt a pang of sorrow for Kevin. Michelle was the only family the man had left. And now, she's dead.

Kevin's armor and sword was rattling. The Crusader was visibly shaking. Bloodshot green eyes burned with rage. The bleeding all over his body abruptly stopped. "Damn you." Broken bones snapped together as the man's legs fixed themselves and flesh slowly closed over his injuries. More bone appeared from the stump of his left arm, steadily forming into a new limb. "Damn you!"

Kevin took a step.

_Kevin no!_ Meshido tried to cry out, but his lungs were frozen over.

"I'm going to kill you." heat radiated from the Crusader. The air shimmered from all the raw energy Kevin had summoned. His left arm, though skinless and only partially covered by muscle, rose to grip his sword along with his right.

Paving stones cracked and turned to powder beneath Kevin's every step. Weeds that long hid beneath the street grew and withered beneath his feet as if they lived their whole lives in a second. His arm was fully recovered now.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"

With that, Kevin charged.

The ice was already inching its way up Meshido's neck. It was so cold. So cold.

Before the woman could make a turn to the side, Kevin drove his sword straight through her gut. And before Priega could even react, Kevin pushed on and drove the blade through him as well, impaling both demons.

With a wordless roar, Kevin cast the Grand Cross spell.

Four balls of light shot out from Kevin in four directions and disappeared into the distance. Meshido's ice cage shattered from some unseen and unfelt force. Meshido fell onto all fours gasping for air and dripping wet.

The ground shook. The world shook from the power of Kevin's spell. Meshido had only a second to see and feel absolute silence while everything felt to be floating on air.

Bright white light engulfed everything in his sight. A thunderous roar that dwarfed the loudest thunder filled his hearing. The force of the explosion ripped through Meshido's body tearing off parts of his robes.

He can only see the silhouettes of Kevin and the two demons fade away in the light.

He also saw a huge plank of wood coming his way.

For an instant, he clearly noticed the shock and terror on Kevin's face when the man saw that the female demon . . . bore Michelle's face.

-

The pillar of light that is the Grand Cross spell reached its dissipated in the afternoon sky, leaving behind a large circular hole on the canopy of clouds. And even though Priega and Seva were on a hill two miles from the walls of Prontera, they can still feel the immensity of the Crusader's power.

Priega chuckled wryly by himself. The Crusader was a worthwhile diversion after all . . . not to mention that tricking the man into killing himself was a wise move. Suicide was something that Resurrection was unable to take back. Not to mention, the man's power would have been their undoing. That Grand Cross spell alone would have been enough to destroy him and Seva both. Of course, that can only be true since Sei'Gash was still not around.

From what he gathered, Kieria was out there . . . most likely trying to . . . extract the Master from his fleshy cage. Though why she would even bother puzzle Priega. If she wanted Raidi, why not just take him? It's not like Sei'Gash would mind. Women were so . . . odd, even those of his kind.

But then, that oddity added to the features that produced their exotic beauty.

_Damn you, you sadistic shit! Why did you bring the girl into this?_

Irritated, Priega banished the Assassin's thoughts into the darkest recesses of his mind. He has to do something about that, the Assassin would pose a problem, if not a threat if ignored for too long.

"**Is there something amiss, Priega?**" Seva touched his arm. Pain shot through his flesh, but it was not exactly real and he ignored it. The injuries sustained by their illusions conjured by Seva were simply reflected in their real bodies, after all.

Priega stroked the girl's hair and smiled. Deep brown eyes regarded him with affection as she clung to his arm.

Irritating as it was, some of the Assassin's . . . tastes . . . have rubbed off on him. Apparently, the man had some liking for thirteen-year-old Acolytes. He didn't mind really. The man's preferences in girls was quite unique . . . exhilaratingly so. Even better since it was Seva in that tight little body.

"**No, Seva, I was just wondering about something.**"

"**Wondering what?**"

Smiling, Priega just bent down, pulled the girl closer to him, and kissed her.

It didn't take long for that black robe of hers to fall on the grass.

-

Ragnar grins maniacally like I said . . . I'm a self-proclaimed sicko .

Due to insistent public demand, I'm going to write a "flashback chapter" a.k.a. a summary episode. You might see one of those in some animé out there, like that episode in Gundam Seed where their captain was typing a report on Kira and the Strike, for example.

Also, this fic is now somewhere around 75 complete. Big thanks to all those who stood up to my ranting, whining, and begging all these months. Also, the same thanks goes to all those who criticized me, giving me the chance to improve this story. Lastly, a ton of applause to those guys who were actually able to keep up with the character confusion in this story.

Again, thanks for making "Transgressions of Fate: Design in Chaos" a work that I can be proud of.


	30. Chapter 30: Hidden Agendas

This isn't that much of an important chapter, really. Feel welcome to skip it if you are not in the mood to read a quick report on the events on this fanfic. Not to mention it's a bit of a spoiler for the fic.

So, if you want to read this, just scroll down.

By the way . . . this chapter is yuri oriented.

If you're a yaoi fan like someone I know . . . I REALLY recommend you skip this.

You literally won't miss a thing if you skip this chapter.

I mean, the summary part is just a very small part of this chapter and it's not that good, really.

Well, if you insist . . . just give me the same kind of warning if I'm going to read any of your yaoi fics . . . -

-

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC

**Version 2**

TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE 

By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)

Chapter 30: Hidden Agendas 

Mae toyed with the memory cube for a moment before placing in it, her report to her Mistress. Her white eyes glinted in the light of her room in the Keeper's palace. In that moment, Mae pondered on what might happen if she and her Mistress were caught. What they were doing would warrant a scandal so great that even the Mistress herself fears to mention. In that moment, she wondered if she should just go to her Mistress and report to her personally.

No, that would be too suspicious . . . oh, very well.

Now, who does she have to use as focus for the report?

Ah, yes!

Focusing a minuscule amount of energy towards the cube, Mae inserted her thoughts into it, creating a close to coherent report of what had transpired this last half of a year.

Sodos Jairen, captain of Ancient Geffen's – now Glast Heim – tenth regiment after apprenticed by the then hero, Marus Shadow-Eyes, was banished to the Rift for being found guilty of leading an insurrection.

Upon his escape, he had accompanied himself with the true leader of the so-called "Rebellion", Degedos, captain of the then Council's bodyguard. They have then both struck a deal with the demon, Baphomet, in order to hunt down the Guardians. However, their hate for the Guardians were only reflections of the emotions of the one who created the Rift from which they were imprisoned for more than a thousand years – Sei'Gash. The true reason for Sodos' hate was the death of his wife and the betrayal of his brother, the High Wizard, Leish. His hate mingled with Sei'Gash's until it became one confusing mass of emotion. This has also applied as true for Degedos.

Sei'Gash was a demon of immense power and hate. However, in order to accomplish the Mistress's plans, he had to be released into the world. This posed a great threat to the Mistress and all her Keepers because it will warrant a punishment that even the Fateless will not envy. The Mistress' manipulation of fate and events has lead to the destruction of Alberta and Morroc, the loss of the Soul of Geffen, the Undead attack on Geffen, and the release of the Demon Keys.

Sodos and Degedos, after betraying Baphomet, found other means to carry out their plans. Sodos was able to track down Marus Shadow-Eyes, now revealed as the Norn's most loyal and trusted soldier, and was able to summon Sei'Gash from Marus' soul.

Fortunately however, the Keeper, Mae, who took over a young Mage's body was able to subdue and contain the demon and pacify the Fateless before they could cause more damage than was possible in that day. Not only that, she was able to conscript the Fateless and the Mage's friends to help her in her mission.

Since these occurrences were a perturbation from normal string of events – such as the event of the escape of the Fateless from the Rift – it has lead to much controversy here in the Keeper's castle. For one thing, it was because it had hinted on the Mistress's involvement for only she was able to accomplish such kind of manipulations on events.

As one event led to another, the Keeper was now reaching her limit within the Mage's body and had to leave. So, as per orders of the Mistress, the Keeper has charged the Fateless to protect Rune Midgard from the corrupt guardian, Mivere and then she must wait in the Keeper's castle for further orders.

Unfortunately, this is all this Keeper can report.

Cutting off her connection with the memory cube, Mae sighed to herself. Her Mistress was giving orders that even the other Keepers involved were confused when they tried to piece them together. Too many things left unanswered. Too many things left unsaid.

Mae's mind wandered for a moment.

How long has it been since she last saw Sodos? Seven months? Eight?

Mae simply lay down on her chair. The room had a spell in it that lets out the sounds of calling birds and a nearby stream, giving quite a soothing atmosphere. What if she just tell her Mistress that she can no longer do this?

No, that cannot be. Mae chose to be Keeper, and she will have to abide by that duty. Unfortunately for her though, it pains her deep inside that she had to use Sodos in all these chaotic manipulations.

Inwardly, she tried to curse the day her Mistress asked her to be her Keeper. But then, it was her choice and she had to live with that for a very, very long time.

She heard a few musical chimes from the orb that floated at the farther end of her small room. The Keeper's castle has no doors. Instead, they have these orbs that teleports you from one destination within the castle to another as long as you know your destination. That chime was someone's request to come into her room.

Leaving the memory cube on a small table, Mae walked towards the teleportation orb. She waved her hand once on top of the orb to see who it was outside her room. The face was familiar, but the hair seemed a little longer than when she last saw that person. Sea-blue eyes stared intently through the glass. Glossy black hair framed a perfectly oval face with a handsomely bold nose and full lips. "Well?" the woman outside said impatiently, "are you going to wait for me to dance the _kandara _or something? Because I'm doing no such thing."

Smiling and shaking her head, Mae stepped back. "Come in, Arande. You know you're always welcome to my room."

A portal opened next to the orb bringing in her fellow Keeper, Arande. The woman wasn't exactly that high in terms of position amongst the Keepers. Mae's friend was basically just some sort of spy for Mistress Beholder Munin's eyes and ears but she was a friend nonetheless.

Too bad that Mae had to leave Arande out of the Mistress's plans. Too bad . . .

Arande made herself comfortable by sitting down on the nearest cushioned couch. The other Keeper sighed and visibly relaxed all her muscles. "Have you heard the latest news from Prontera, Mae?"

Sitting down next to her friend, Mae replied, "No, actually."

Arande actually stretched before answering. Her arm was right behind Mae's shoulder when she finished stretching. The woman was obviously trying to make her feel awkward, which has become Arande's favorite pastime of late. "Well, I didn't think so, either, with you cooped up in this room all day for the last week. What do you do here anyway? Anything I might enjoy, myself? What if we just do it together?"

Despite herself, Mae laughed and blushed at the same time. If there was one person in the world of Keepers that she felt rather comfortable with, it was Arande. For all her sometimes crass and shockingly forward talk, she was, well, a very open woman. "Actually, the only rumor I have heard for the past week was that _my _Mistress plotting something disastrous – it sounded ridiculous really . . . I just wanted to be alone for the week Arande."

"Is it about – what was his name again? Oh yes! – Sodos?"

Mae smiled wryly and nodded. Well, she didn't lie at that, other than sending out her reports to her Mistress, part of the time she spent in her room was thinking of him. For some reason, Mae found herself twisting her marriage ring that she placed on a necklace on her neck.

"You miss him that much?"

"Yes."

"He must be very special to melt that cold heart of yours."

Mae stared at Arande incredulously. "What do you mean 'cold'?" she asked.

Arande gave a start when she probably realized she had been murmuring. "Oh! Nothing . . . Never mind I just said that." The smile the woman gave her seemed forced.

Mae realized that they were deviating from the subject. "By the way, what was that about Prontera again?"

Slapping her own forehead, Arande laughed at her own absentmindedness. "Sorry about that," she said, "the news was that one hell of a demon showed up in the city. Mistress Munin's other eyes and ears weren't exactly clear on the details but there was this Crusader that cast a Grand Cross spell so big that the Wizards in the city were nauseated for the rest of the day."

That has to be a very powerful spell. And Mae only knew of one Crusader with that sort of potential. "Tell me Arande," Mae cut in, "is there any chance that the Crusader was a half-orc?"

Arande's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-yes . . . how did you know?"

Mae smiled. "Just a theory."

The demon must have been Priega. Not much can be done for Kevin now. The man will have to fend for himself in the Afterlife. The Mistress's plans were going considerably well, indeed, despite the sacrifices the had to make.

"Hey, Mae." Arande suddenly spoke out.

"Yes?"

Arande stood up from the couch and paused for a minute in front of Mae. The other Keeper coughed uneasily before saying anything. "The sky is going to light up tomorrow . . . I was just wondering if . . . you and I could . . ." that last part was where Arande started to blush.

Mae gaped. It was no big secret that Arande had taken a liking to her. Mae just didn't think much about it . . . until now. That the other woman would ask her out tomorrow when the stars will start to fall was quite a new step for the both of them.

But regrettably, Mae didn't share Arande's feelings. "I would love to come with you, Arande."

Arande beamed and was about to come closer to her.

"But I'm afraid that I could only come as a friend." Mae cut in using a gentle tone of voice.

Mae felt guilty when the other woman displayed hurt on her face, but she spoke the full truth. She still considered herself Sodos' wife.

Arande visibly shook and clenched her fist. "I hate him," the woman said while looking away.

Mae half-stood from the couch in an attempt to comfort her friend. "Why?"

"Because I can never have a chance with you as long as he's there!" Arande snapped. "I hate him because he has the only thing I want!"

Mae took two quick steps and embraced her friend. She whispered into the other woman's ears, "I'm sorry, Arande."

The woman actually hugged her tight enough that Mae thought she was going to loose her breath any moment. "One day, Mae. One day you are going to forget him and I will be waiting for you."

In spite of the sadness in the atmosphere, Mae smiled. "Thank you, Arande."

Ending the embrace, Arande looked at her and wiped away tears. "I'm not kidding, Mae. I'll wait for you even if to the day I grow wrinkles."

Mae chuckled . . . Keepers never age.

"I'll fix you some tea." Mae said and walked to the cupboard. "How do you like it? Sweet?"

"Yes."

Humming, Mae poured the tea she was heating on the stove into the cups and added some honey into one of them.

When Mae turned around, she almost dropped the cups when she saw what was in Arande's hands. It was the memory cube she carelessly left unlocked. Mae cursed herself for being so stupid. The moment Arande dreams, whatever information was in that cube will be known.

"What's in this box? You're diary? Can I take a peek?" Arande asked, eyeing the memory box quizzically, not knowing that it was open.

Placing the teacups on the table, Mae took a few quick strides forward, seized Arande's hair and kissed the woman. Arande reacted with shock that was soon replaced by something else, something Mae thought was familiar.

The memory cube dropped on the carpet with a muffled thud while both their tongues intertwined. Arande's hand caressing her back brought back the memories Mae had with Sodos.

Arande pulled out and looked at her curiously. "Why just now?"

Mae suppressed tears and smiled. "Just shut up and kiss me."

And they resumed their rather controversial act. Their lips found each other as both of them found comfort in the other's arms. Their tongues touched and probed each other with furious hunger. What they were doing sparked a longing Mae had felt only with Sodos.

_Forgive me, Arande._

Arande was stiff with shock when Mae suddenly broke off the kiss. Choking gasps escaped the other Keeper's throat while her wide-open eyes darted around in confusion.

Mae held Arande close by holding her waist with her left arm. Her right hand held a slim icicle that was jammed through the other woman's ribs. Blood gave the piece of ice the look of a ruby.

"Wh-why?" Arande sobbed. Her face was creased from the anguish of Mae's betrayal.

Twisting the icicle around to find her target, Mae suppressed a sob of her own when Arande gasped in pain. "Forgive me, Arande, but I have my duties to my Mistress."

"S-so it's t-true then . . . th-the rumors." Arande gasped.

Mae pulled the dying woman close and whispered into her ear. "For what it's all worth, the kiss was enjoyable." She found her target. Mae kissed Arande's lips one last time.

Arande's blue eyes were filled with pain and Mae was filled with guilt.

"Goodbye." And Mae pushed the icicle deeper and straight through Arande's heart.

Letting her best friend's body fall to the floor, Mae fell on both knees racking with sobs.

_Forgive me . . . _

-

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

If you are going to flame me for the yuri, my response would be . . . "SCREW YOU!" didn't you read the warning labels on top!


	31. Chapter 31: Lords of Hatred

Yeeeey! I've finally retaken my writing skills back up and running. Not to mention I've got my hard drive back after having it sliced and diced (reformatted). It took me a LONG while before I found the spot where they put my fics, hehe.

You know, it's kind of a piss off when the server changes some part of their site's coding. I mean, first it's the … symbol that gets screwed up, now it's the dash lines I use in between POV's.

By the way, after this fic, I'm gonna write maybe a few spin-offs from the characters. Maybe I'll start with Kevin's adverntures in Neifelheim. (What? You think I'd let that S.O.B. die that easy? HA! YOU WISH!)

And oh yeah, before I got back on this fic, I managed to write a chapter for Meshido's story during my vacation . Please heck it out. The title is **Perseverance**, just post a review or two if you want me to add more chapters to it.

RAGNAROK ONLINE FANFIC

**Version 2**

TRANSGRESSIONS OF FATE 

By: RAGNAR (that really is my name)

Chapter 31: Lords of Hatred 

The land shook.

Geffen's tower swayed from the quake. Men and women screamed as they poured out of the city's eastern gate. Behind the mob of terrified people, there was a continuous spray of blood, interrupted only at slight intervals. The sky rained fire, ice, and lightning slamming against the ground, throwing dirt all over the air. Gouts of flame shot out of the ground, incinerating anything that came close.

Sei'Gash and Kieria stood in the heart of it all. The carnage the pain… they both reveled in it and savored every second of humanity's terror.

Kieria's Executioner cleaved a man from the shoulder to his gut. She wrenched the enormous blade free and with one smooth motion, beheaded the next five fools who tried to get near them with their swords.

Sei'Gash, with his sword-breaker katar, trapped a Mage's head between the pincers and with a flick of his wrist, cut off the upper portion of the man's head. Brains and blood fell to the ground and further stained his already bloody blades.

Just as soon as Sei'Gash pivoted on his heel to stab a man with the side-blades, pain lanced through the demon's body. He gasped, an action he wasn't used to doing and it was not from the pain, but it was a reaction of the frail human body he was occupying. It wouldn't be long before he will need to find a new one.

"**Master, is all well?**" Kieria asked as they went back to back when they found themselves surrounded by no fewer than ten Knights and two Priests. The annoying bolts of magic kept falling from the sky. The magics being hurled at them couldn't harm them, but the dust and dirt obscured their vision, which was a great annoyance.

"**All is well, Kieria. But it would seem I would soon require a new host.**" Sei'Gash yanked out his blade from the body of a dead Knight, tearing out the man's shredded heart along with parts of his chain mail.

Kieria smiled… a mere twitch of her lips. Sei'Gash's release of Raidi to her required she must do a few… favors for him. She didn't mind having to serve the Master… but there seemed to be something… different about him. She just couldn't seem to put a finger into it though.

With a slash from below, Kieria impaled the next Knight with the scythe part of her Executioner. Twisting the wide blade, the Knight's body tore apart from the steel's sudden movement. She then slashed sideways and her blade cleaved through another Knight's shield, split through the shaft of his spear, and rammed through his skull.

It wasn't very long, really. It only took half an hour for the two of them to dispose of both Priests and those Knights – half that if they even put a fraction of effort into it – a few seconds if they took it seriously. Strange though, Kieria never thought of the Wizards as the kind to strike without being seen.

The sky darkened with gathering storm clouds and Kieria sighed. Here comes another round of those accursed Thunder Bolts . . . at the rate the Wizards are casting their magic, there probably wouldn't be much of Geffen left for the two of them to… terrorize.

Lightning fell in wild abandon, destroying everything they hit. The bolts that came close to them ripped the ground apart with a deafening roar but they never even touched the two demons.

"**It is high time that we dispose of these pests**." Sei'Gash sneered and proceeded for the Wizard's Tower.

Kieria sighed inwardly, there are times when she finds herself quite weary of this kind of activity. She only wanted Raidi, even if not by his own choice.

**-Change of POV-**

Freya strolled through the Sanctuary's grove. The leaves burned a rich orange as autumn settles upon the place. The fragrance of the flowers gave comfort to her as she sat next to the base of a small tree, the light passing through the little shade danced on her face.

Suddenly, pain shot through her spine. Visions danced before her eyes. Visions of terror, suffering.

Torture.

Around her, screams echoes as flames engulfed the very land. Blood flowed in rivers before her, as countless many died violent deaths. Beyond the horizon, she heard thunder roll in the darkness. Dark shadowed creatures emerged from the earth consuming every light in the world as they spilled out from the dark abyss from where they came from.

Freya tried to turn away from it, tried to close her eyes from the sight – from the vision. But even though she felt her eyelids tightly shut, the vision was still there . . . in front of her eyes, inside her mind, burning away the precious little of what was left of her sanity.

_Freya._

The voice called from everywhere and nowhere.

"What?" she answered involuntarily.

_Freya!_

The voice cried out . . . more urgently this time.

"I'm here!"

Vision winked out. The pain winked out. Everything turned into a blank white. Everywhere she looked it was as if there was no up and no down, only plain white – everywhere.

"Welcome back, Freya." She remembered that voice.

The child walked out from what could have been a corner, but Freya wasn't sure. She still wore those odd clothes. She still had those strange eyes.

"Deyin." Freya said with recognition.

The child smiled. It was a mysterious, if not disturbing image of only the mouth moving but the rest of her did not. Even the skin next to the lips never creased as Deyin smiled.

"Why are we here, Deyin?" Freya asked.

The smile disappeared instantly . . . it was replaced by an emotionless face of a porcelain doll. "I have come for you, Freya Storm-Crow."

"What do you mean?"

Without a word, Deyin lifted her fist towards Freya. The air crackled with magic and the child's eyes blazed with threat. "I came for you, Child of Skuld."

The title Deyin gave her left her rooted on where she stood. That Deyin would want to kill her stunned her.

Without thought, without effort, Freya cast out both her hands. Fire surrounded her. It blazed with merciless fury, it coursed through her veins. The fire melded with her magic and ready to be used.

Lightning shot out from Deyin's outstretched fist. To Freya, the spell sped towards her with excruciating slowness. The pain of the magic within her reached a point where she the thought she should have exploded.

Their magic met against each other and a deafening explosion rocked Freya to the core. The shockwave from the blast knocked her to a floor she could only feel but not see. Her arms bled from a dozen cuts when she held them out to shield her face.

Even before her focus returned, a huge column of solid fire roared from above to crush her. Without thinking, Freya waved her hand in a slashing motion, casting a blade of air through the flame. With the same hand, she hurled her own Fire Bolts towards the child.

Deyin countered by creating a curved wall of ice that sent Freya's own fire back to her.

Racked with terror and desperation, Freya focused all her power into her outcast fists. Time slowed. Heat gathered in tremendous amounts inside her, it tore inside her, begging – demanding – screaming to be released. To her senses, every detail became clear. She felt every single drop of sweat on her skin. She smelled every singed hair, every inch of burnt clothing and skin. She saw every droplet of flame coming towards her and every wave of energy beginning to swirl in front of her.

"STOP THIS, DEYIN!"

A solid column of flame shot out from her fists. The Fire Bolts, puny in comparison to her flame, melted away from the sheer force and heat. The pain inflicted by the spell made her feel her skin peeling off her body. The ecstasy of being able to use such power made her cling to it even more.

She was afraid to keep on casting it. Yet she was terrified to let go.

It was torture.

It was rapture.

It was . . .

She could no longer describe it. The sensation was mind numbing.

Finally, it ended. Almost nothing was left of the strange place where she once stood. Instead, there was a huge gaping hole in the air in front of her, as if the whole world was a cube made of paper and some powerful hand ripped it apart in one side. Beyond the hole, there was nothing. There was nothing but the screaming silence of oblivion.

"Well done, Freya Storm-Crow, you have passed my first test."

A whip of lighting came to life in her hand. Freya quickly pivoted on heels with her magical weapon already slicing through the air. Deyin will not have a chance to survive.

"Enough!" Deyin held out her hands, and to Freya's shock, all the magic within her winked away in an instant.

The sudden lack of her power left Freya staggering. She tripped on something unseen and fell down to the unseen floor.

"Why Deyin? Why?" Freya gasped.

"It was a test, Freya," she felt the child's footsteps come closer to her, "a test to see if you magically prepared for the power set aside for you."

"What power?"

"The power over destiny. The power set aside by the Fates themselves for your use."

"Why?"

"It is for you to decide. It is for the Fates to decide. It is for the world to decide."

"What does that mean?"

Freya flopped down on her back, gasping for more air. Air that her magic the flames deprived her. She saw Deyin's face looking down at her.

Deyin wore that strange smile on her face, "You decide."

"What should I decide?"

Freya suddenly found herself back in the grove, sitting on that same rock she chose to rest on. The chirping birds, the falling leaves, the rays of the setting sun piercing through the tree she was under . . . it was as if a battle was not just fought at that very hour.

Deyin's voice rang from every side, "You have passed the Test of Power, Freya," right in front of Freya, a portal opened, "but now, it is time to see if you truly are worthy of your destiny."

"What if I don't want to go?"

"You will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am."

The portal called to her with a song as tantalizing as the power she had just wielded in that place so close to a dream. "Then . . . I will go."

And she let herself fall inside the pillar of light.


End file.
